


Draco Malfoy and the Time He Changed

by Starofbright



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Poly, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hope, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Not Epilogue Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Pining, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Triggers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 50,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofbright/pseuds/Starofbright
Summary: What would happen if Hermione Granger was able to convince Draco Malfoy into going and talking with Professor Dumbledore before the vanishing cabinet was finished? Years of pining, finally requited love, and hope that the Wizarding World won't end with a madman ruling the land.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Theodore Nott
Comments: 168
Kudos: 134





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and Welcome! This is my very first published Fic. I am so excited for it! Be prepared for this to be a long slow burn, I plan to update weekly, as of right now, that may change the further we get into it! Hopefully you enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it! HUGE thank you goes out to my betas monkeyihihji and penstrikesmidnight! This would not be what it is now without you lovelies!

Draco Lucius Malfoy woke up covered in sweat, almost hyperventilating, heart rapidly beating out of his chest and cursing to Merlin for yet another dream about her. _These_ type of dreams had been happening since that fateful punch in third year, but the infatuation began on the first train ride to Hogwarts he ever took. When a tiny witch slammed the compartment door open asking "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost him," and not knowing who this witch was, Draco actually was cordial in his response of "If I see one I will let you know." Ever since, the young Malfoy heir tried to deny his attraction to the brilliant, bushy haired, beautiful young lady who was supposedly his enemy. He had always had a difficult time trying to continually place her in that category; he always had to chant "filthy Mudblood" in his head every time he was in her presence. Sometimes it helped, other times he just sat there stewing over how he only wanted to get to know her better. With his quiet obsession of her physical appearance and his jealousy of her always beating him out at top of the class (he tried not to explore how he truly felt about that, which is proud), Draco knew this year at Hogwarts was going to be even more difficult. 

Taking his time to gather himself, he started with a few minutes meditating, building his walls and hiding his attraction as far down into the deepest caverns within himself he could go. He could not let the _guests_ downstairs know what his private thoughts and dreams were, especially when it came to her. It is a true blessing that he had been a practicing Occlumens since first year. It was something he took naturally to; all Malfoy heirs had been blessed with the natural ability, but Draco seemed to excel far past the normal expectation. Thank Merlin for that. He wandered into his bathroom; moving slowly, he took his time bathing and meticulously doing his hair. He picked out the most comfortable yet empowering outfit in his closet, applied high end moisturizer to his face and finished with a small spritz of his favorite cologne.

Once he was perfectly done he made his way toward breakfast in the large dining room, where every meal takes place now that his mother and he were usually joined by the esteemed _guests_. Even in his own mind, Draco could not stand to call the people in his home by name. When his father was imprisoned at the end of last school year, the Death Eaters and their Dark Lord had taken over Malfoy Manor and his life had never been the same. Now he spent all of his time on high alert, never really relaxing unless he was in his own suite with so many wards that it would be impossible for anyone to come into his personal space. The only people that could even come close to his space were his mother, Narcissa Black Malfoy, or his best friend Theodore Nott. Although Theo was spending less and less time at the Manor, being the all knowing friend that he was, Draco knew it was because Nott senior spent more and more time at the Manor. Maybe it was time for him to go see Theo at his own house and get away from all of the death eaters. 

With plans to visit Theo, he had the motivation to get out of the house quickly and was surprised he was able to make it through breakfast without any interruptions. Usually there were three or four others eating with Draco, or at least his mother. So today's solitary breakfast was such a rare treat that he savored every moment. Just as he was standing up to leave, the doors to the dining room slammed open and in strolled the very man Draco feared the most.

"Draco, my boy, how opportune that it is just you I find here." said the Dark Lord in a way that made Draco believe it was practically planned this way.

"Yes, my Lord." replied Draco with a slight bow of his head keeping his eyes cast down. He hated the servitude attitude that was expected, actually required, of everyone, even the inner circle while in the presence of the Dark Lord.

"As you know, Draco, your father is no longer standing in a position to further our cause, as he is still locked up in Azkaban. He has made the promise that you are now ready to enter fully into my circle and stand in his place until the time comes for his imprisonment to be over. I expect you to be at the next meeting, ready to prove yourself and your value to me," Voldemort finished with a small creepy smile upon his non-existent lips.

Draco repressed the deep shutter that wanted to be expelled from his body. Instead, he maneuvered his body into a deep bow. "Of course my Lord, whatever you wish," he forced himself to say without a tremble in his voice or body.

"You are free to do as you will until the time comes for you to appear before me in the circle." The Dark Lord dismissed him without another glance his way.

Escaping the room as quickly as he could without looking like he was running away, Draco made his way to the grand fireplace in the middle of the formal sitting room. Grabbing a pinch of Floo powder he threw it into the fire, waiting until the flames completely turned a vibrant green. Stepping to their warm embrace, he clearly stated, "Nott Manor."

Upon reaching Theo's manor, he realized he didn't even take the time to seek out his mother this morning after not seeing her at breakfast. Making up his mind, he made sure he would be home in time to take afternoon tea with her in the solarium. Stepping out of the fire, he was greeted by what had to be the oldest house elf still in service.

"Mr. Draco, Master Theodore is awaiting your arrival in the library. Can Morpey bring you anything?"

"Thank you Morpey, your strongest drink will be in order," Draco replied to the most eloquently spoken house elf he had ever talked to, his eloquence probably from the tiny elf's old age.

He made his way to the library without any terry or delay. The conversation he was about to have with his best friend was one of great importance, he could just tell. Swinging the double doors wide, he stepped fully into the second most magnificent library in Britain, the first obviously being his own. Theo was sprawled across one of the arm chairs in a very undignified manner for someone his size; already, he towered over most at 6'3"and Draco imagined he would probably reach at least 6'5" before Theo was through with growing. It wasn't as if he was jealous of his friend's height, he might have been if he himself wasn't a little over 6 feet. Theo looked ridiculous, sprawled as he was with a wet cloth across his eyes like he was some sort of dainty lady who just received bad news.

"Hungover are we, Nott?" Draco mildly teased. "You know we have potions for just that very thing? Would you like me to have Morpey bring you one?"

"I don't have a hangover, you prat. I have a very horrible headache that pain potion won't touch, and light makes it worse. Morpey was the one to suggest the wet cloth and quiet. It was working until my insufferable best friend decided to bang his way into my solitude like an Arabian horse on parade."

"Touchy are we today? And you should know by now, Malfoys don't parade, we flaunt," Draco said with a slight smirk.

"Flaunt is the more accurate word choice--I hate to admit you are right about this point." Theo sighed.

"Of course I am. I am the heir and current acting head of house at Malfoy Manor. I know everything about being a Malfoy." Draco said haughtily, walking over to the drink cart and helping himself to two fingers of barrel aged high-end firewhiskey. 

Theo removed his wet cloth and gestured for Draco to pour him a glass as well, "It's a tad early for the finest whiskey on my father's drink cart, but what the hell, I already have a headache." he paused taking a deep breath before proceeding, "We both know that you are not really acting as head of house. The public may not know, but we know that snake is running things there right now."

"Speaking of which," Draco took a deep sip from his glass to steady himself before he continued, "I was commanded to be at the next official meeting. It seems my father has already pledged my loyalty to get back in the snake's good graces. If he even has good graces, I can't even tell."

"You and me both. Nott senior sent an owl this morning informing me that I am to attend. He wants to keep up with your father in being able to offer up his only living heir into servitude as quickly as possible." Theo shifted all the way up to sitting and downing the entirety of his drink.

Draco snorted slightly, "It is not really funny how quickly our fathers offer us up, but in some strange way it is kind of hilarious. They are willing to lose their complete line by offering us up now before we have even begun to enter into betrothal contracts."

"Draco, I need to tell you something," Theo started then stopped abruptly without continuing.

Draco was trying to be patient, knowing that whatever his friend was going to tell him was very important. He started counting the books on the shelf in front of him, giving his mind something to focus on while allowing his friend the time he needed to carry on whatever he was going to say. At 56 books, Theo continued. 

"You are my best mate. I have known you my whole life and I've always said you were like a brother to me. Here is the really fucked up thing I found out last week, that I have had 6 older bastard brothers, however my father has killed all of them. He claims their deaths were demanded by the Dark Lord himself, in order to procure me legitimately within wedlock..." Theo trailed off, taking the time to sit up and take the wet cloth off his face before looking Draco directly into the eyes. "I am the seventh son, of the seventh son."

It took a few long moments for that revelation to sink into Draco's mind, prompting him to ask a question he already knew the answer to. "Aren't you a descendant of the great oracle Delphi?"

"I am," was the only response given to Draco's question, leaving him to ponder a few more moments in which to gather another question.

"What does that mean exactly?"

"It means, Draco, as the seventh son of the seventh son in line directly connected to an oracle, I, Theodore Selwyn Nott, am a Seer. And I have been promised to the Dark Lord before I have even come to understand what that even means."


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo takes us to school on Seers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to start by thanking everyone for reading, for my great supportive betas monkeyihihji and penstrikesmidnight (both of which posted their own great stories this week) Also a disclaimer, I do not own Harry Potter, the characters or plan to make money off this fun little writing. This has just become a huge self exploration and really helped push me out of my comfort zone, so thank you for taking this journey with me!

Draco was gobsmacked to say the least, in an uncharacteristic manner his jaw actually dropped open and his eyes tried to pop out of his head. Gaping like a fish, it took several more moments before he could ask his best friend anything. "Is that what is causing the untouchable headache?" Slight concern for his friend laced his voice. Theo simply nodded his head. Trying to remember what he could about seers and realizing he didn't really know the difference between Seers and Oracles Draco asked, "What is the difference between being a Seer and an Oracle?"

Theo snorted and looked his best friend in the eyes, "You are such a swot, always on the pursuit of knowledge." Draco just shrugged waiting for the answer. Putting on his best professor voice Theo launched into his speech. 

"As we know from earlier this year, Oracles speak in prophecies that can be stored and reviewed at later times. These tend to be set in stone type of events and things that will happen in the universe no matter what. Seers are different, they can see," Theo took a deep breath and blew it out in exasperation, "I can see how things could be. I do not see things that are set in stone, although I could and just not know it. It is more like I can see thousands of tiny threads, each a possible way time could flow depending on the choices or actions one person takes. Some say once you look at the possibilities they could never be, but from my current research it seems looking doesn't change the outcomes or possibilities as the person who's involved can still make a myriad of choices."

Standing up, Theo started pacing as he continued his tirade on Seers. "Furthermore, the only way to really get one time string to stick is for a Seer to intervene and say something to the persons involved with that particular timeline. But only in a way that is not directly saying to the person what their future would be. A roundabout preciseness that only alludes to what could be, and it doesn't matter how much a Seer scourers the past it will never change the outcome in the future, only give insight to those who are involved in the moments you are looking. Knowing those things about others though can give you the upper hand in convincing them of the actions to take to get the right time thread you want in the future. A true Seer can be both very helpful and very unhelpful, kind of like those fortune tellers the muggles seek out. It all just really depends on the level and depth of understanding us Seers have on the person we are communicating with." Theo finished in a rush finally taking another deep breath.

"You called me a swot? You have only known for maybe a week that you are a Seer and have done enough research to write at least a three foot long essay on the intricacies, differences, and purposes of Seers versus Oracles." Draco chuckled lightly, "Have you given this very riveting speech to The Dark Lord himself?"

Theo sighed heavily, "It was like the pot calling the kettle wasn't it, but no I have not even been in the presence of The Dark Lord let alone given him my research presentation." 

"Did your father know the differences before he volunteered you to serve as the Dark Lord’s personal Oracle?" Draco inquired in a very serious tone. 

Theo simply shook his head no before replying, "My father only told the Dark Lord that I am the seventh son of the seventh son in the line of an Oracle. They just assume I will be the same. The Dark Lord wants to be able to recapture The Prophecy that was lost in the Ministry raid." Theo huffed and wanted to say more, really wanted to impress upon Draco the importance that _snake face _did not find out about everything he just rambled. It was imperative to everyone's safety that for now everyone believed he was an actual Oracle.  
Before Theo could gather his thoughts and articulate everything to his friend, Draco asked another question, "Not to be a prat, but how do you know that you are a Seer and not an Oracle?"__

__"Draco, my esteemed friend, you are always a prat!" Theo teased. "And I know because this did not start when I was a 6 year old. Traditionally speaking a true Oracle will have their first partial vision on the eve of the day before their 6th birthday and slowly develop over the next decade until they fully bloom into a powerhouse on the eve the day after their 16th birthday."_ _

__"I assume there is a reason for the 10 year and two day gap from start to finish?" Draco inquired, raising his right eyebrow with his question, knowing full well there was still more to the explanation than had already been said._ _

__"It’s about the whole number, 3,652 days. It breaks down into seven if using traditional numerology techniques. Translating that meaning past luck, perfection, and synchronicity, many things happen with the number seven. When all the chakras align, it is the number of spiritual awakening, introspection, the development of wisdom, a desire for deeper meaning in life and, most importantly, the pursuit of Truth. As an Oracle, one must see all of these things in themselves but be undoubtedly connected to Truth in such a way the prophecies they speak become Truth regardless of how well they are originally received by those hearing the words spoken. In many aspects the whole life of an Oracle is spent in high spirituality, light, and goodness. You and I both know neither of our lives have ever been that nor will they be any time soon." Theo rushed out most of the information he had been containing within himself for the last week._ _

__Draco realized he was staring at his friend with his mouth hanging open again, like he was waiting to catch a fly. Audibly clicking his mouth shut, there was no way he would admit he very dramatically reacted to the news from Theo in the same manner twice in the span of 20 minutes. He took several deep breaths trying to process the new information he had been told. So much had changed in such a short time, it was hard to keep up with how fast the world was spinning out of its normal neat packaging. "If Oracles revolve around the number seven, why does this start on the sixth birthday and not a year later? It would mean when the whole process was done the person would be of age." Draco mused out loud._ _

__"There has to be balance, while seven is the whole, complete perfect number for focusing on the awakenings, six is disconnected, unaware, and weak. An Oracle has to break through all of those natural barriers to get into their Truth."_ _

__Draco nodded in understanding, "I have a thousand more questions," Draco mused, "but since you do have a headache I will only ask you one more for today. Are you going to be able to present your Seer abilities as those of an Oracle to the Dark Lord or will you explain the differences?"_ _

__Theo left out a deep sigh,"That is the hundred galleon question, I believe I will need to keep up the pretenses of being an Oracle for the time being. It will help that I will have space away from the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters while we are at Hogwarts. So I really just have to get through the rest of summer. Nothing says happy birthday like huge fucking life change."_ _

__Draco chuckled darkly, "It's alright mate, not like you weren't weird enough being raised alone by that jackass you call a father. This might make you seem normal."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next week!


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lady Malfoy

After the shock of the life changing news wore off, Draco and Theo had an enjoyable time just being together without the pressure of an insane presence looming over them. They had light banter and endless teasing with a spattering of dark humor. The Nott Manor felt exactly opposite of Malfoy Manor, even with its dark floors, damp walls, and deep shadows hiding who knows what. Malfoy Manor may be lighter in coloring and have more open spaces but the darkness permeated from the very beings held within its walls. Draco felt lighter than he had in a longer period of time than he cared to remember. He needed to remember that the Nott Manor was open for him anytime he needed to escape the pressure residing at his own home. 

The light heartedness carried him all the way to the solarium where his mother was already sitting for tea. As if she already knew he would be joining her, Draco noticed there was a place setting in the chair he usual took when he joined his mother.

"Good afternoon Mother, I assume it is acceptable for me to join you for tea?"

"Oh Draco, my darling dragon, of course you should join me for tea!" Narcissa Malfoy stated softly; her voice tinkled like starlight across her son’s ears

Draco's lips moved into the small smile reserved for only her, "Gracious as ever Mother, would you like your tea prepared your usual way?" Narcissa returned her son’s smile and just tilted her head into a slight nod to acknowledge that she would indeed like her tea prepared for her.  
Draco set about pouring the floral scented tea, adding three spoons of honey for his mother and four for himself. They may not have many physical traits in common, but the mother and son duo shared an insatiable sweet tooth. Both picked a few pastries from the elaborate spread that covered the table between their chairs. 

"How has your day been dear?" Narcissa asked politely.

"It has been a very enlightening day Mother. I spent several hours with Theo at Nott Manor this morning, after a rather unanticipated discussion with the Dark Lord." Draco replied kindly. Narcissa simply raised one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows, encouraging her son to keep talking. "Theo is the seventh son of a seventh son, in a line coming from Oracles. I do believe you know the implications around that." Narcissa's surprised little gasp was more of a reaction than Draco expected but he continued on. "And the Dark Lord has informed me that I will be attending the next meeting." At this revelation his mother slammed her hand down over his, causing the dishes to rattle and Draco to gasp slightly at her unusual behavior.

"Oh my dragon, that is news. I did not expect the Dark Lord to place his interests on you at such a young age. If this means he is inviting you into the circle, you will be the youngest to enter his ranks as of yet. I expected with your father still away, that it would be a quiet summer for you, except to just have the _guests_ here at the Manor." Narcissa tried to tactfully state. Draco noticed she did not sound as exuberant as he expected she would be to hear that the Dark Lord wanted him to attend the next meeting. This gave the nerves that he was pretending did not exist more life. 

Trying to maintain his level of calm, Draco took a long sip from his tea. "Mother, do you know what will be expected of me in this meeting?"

"I do not know what the Dark Lord has planned; since your father's incarceration I am not privy to the inner circle. I am merely here to be the ever gracious host and take care of the household in the manner necessary of our station," Narcissa said cooly, trying very hard not to show how much distaste she had for her husband's affairs and decisions to involve their very prestigious family in with such a madman. 

"I do hope everything goes smoothly with me being introduced to the circle," Draco stated simply. 

"As do I, my darling. And Draco, dear, if you ever need to talk to your mother about anything, and I mean anything, even the unsavory business, I am here for you." Narcissa placed her delicate hand on top of her son's in hopes to communicate to him the significance of what she was saying to him.

"I know, Mother." Draco replied kindly with a sweet smile that was only hers. "Thank you for such a lovely afternoon tea. I am going to retire to my rooms for the rest of the evening, I borrowed _The Adventure of Martin Miggs_ from Theo, and I intend to return it to him this week. Will you please have Tippy bring my dinner to my room?"

"Of course, my dragon, enjoy your reading. I will call on you if the need arises." Narcissa smiled prettily at her son as he stood from the table and made his way to his rooms. 

When Draco reached his room, he spent nearly an hour pacing around trying to release the nervous energy that started to build after his mother's abnormally affectionate behavior. It was almost like she was trying to tell him something without telling him all the details. He had always loved puzzles but not when they directly involved him. By the time Tippy arrived with his dinner, Draco had finally settled into his wingback chair and was comfortably reading. He gestured for Tippy to just set it on the small side table to his right so he could continue to read while eating. This action reminded him of his favorite wild hair witch; she would always prop whichever book she was reading against the pumpkin juice jug and half the time forgot to eat. Not that he spent an extensive amount of time staring at her, just small things he noticed over the years at school together. Thoughts of _her_ distracted him for the rest of the evening. 

The moment last year when he helped catch her in Umbridge's office, to keep her from alerting Potter he placed his hand over her mouth and pulled her tight against him. Allowing him to feel her curves pressed tightly against him, in a moment of weakness he had let his hand trail down to her hip and caress random patterns on the bone that stuck over the top of her pants. He loved her in Muggle jeans, the way the pockets accentuated the curve of her perfectly peach shaped arse then pulled tight around her muscular thighs. It made him want to drop to his knees and worship every curve with his tongue, although he would never admit that to anyone at all. Malfoys don't drop to their knees for anyone, let alone in some depraved sexual manner! The audacity of his own brain!

He scoffed at himself out of sheer pridefulness, but this led him to think of another time he had scoffed at himself. Back in fourth year at the Yule Ball, when Pansy Parkinson had been curious as to who the new witch that was attached to Krum's arm. "She has on the absolute most gorgeous dress, don't you think Draco?" Pansy had asked him, causing him to turn and look at the most alluring thing he had ever witnessed on the grand staircase. To his dismay, Draco recognized her immediately, he wished very much that she was the one on his arm instead of Pansy. He had scoffed out loud at himself in disgust when he thought that particular thought. "That's just Granger," he said offhandedly to Pansy, "She did do something different with her hair." He hated it, he loved her wild curls, again never something he would admit.

Watching her spin around the dance floor, hearing her giggle across the Great Hall, seeing more skin exposed from the lower dip of the back of her dress, had his head spinning. This forced him to leave the dance early, to Pansy's dismay. He told her with everyone still being at the Yule Ball there would be a lot more alcoves where they could snog each other senseless. That statement caused her to shut up immediately, make some gods awful sound he assumed was supposed to be a girly giggle and posed no further arguments about leaving early. Every time he had ever kissed another girl, he always thought of _her_. Instead, it always caused a deep ache inside himself but made the others think he was very into them. All Draco wanted was to press himself against the forbidden witch, kiss every available square inch of skin, and lose himself in the sensations of her. With thoughts like this running though his head it wasn't long before he found his own release and drifted off to sleep, only to dream of her again.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Night Terrors

Draco woke with a gasping start. He had had a horrific dream, the details already slipping away but definitely had to do with drowning; he was drenched in sweat. It took him longer than normal to make his way through his breathing practices, something that had been passed down through each Malfoy generation for the last ten. One of his great some-things way back spent time studying with muggle buddhist monks to find other techniques to help boost the already powerful Malfoy magic. He wanted to be the best of the best and, quite honestly the breathing and meditation techniques really did give them ultimate control over their magical cores, helped boost their Occlumens abilities, and had a calming effect that allowed them to continuously stay cool and aloof from anything and everyone. _Breathe in, two, three, four. Hold, two three, four. Exhale two, three, four. Repeat_

When this wasn't enough to pull him from the terror of his dream, he switched to a deeper practice: Anapanasati Sutta the buddhist monks call it. _Bring one-pointed focus to your breathing._ Draco replayed his father's instructions in his head while he continued the practice. _Noticing. Simply noticing. How are you breathing? If the breath is long, let it be long. If the breath is short, let it be short. Let it flow naturally. Let it be. Observe. Watch the breath. Bring all of your attention to the breath, allowing it to flow just as it is. Noticing sensations as they arise. If your mind wanders, simply bring your attention back to the breath. Bring your awareness to the entrance of the nostrils. Feel the sensation of the breath going into the nostrils. Feel the sensation of the breath coming out of the nostrils. Not changing the breath, just allowing it to lead you deeper into yourself…Deeper into your body. Connect to your core. Your magical core is there for you to utilize, you need to feel it first. Breathing. Flowing. Noticing. Allowing…_

Draco sat within himself for nearly an hour before he floated back into reality. He finally felt the last remnants of his terror leaving his body, allowing him to slide back behind the mask he always wore. He got out of bed to shower off the physical evidence of his nightmare and get ready for the day. Casting a quick _timpeus _, his wand let off a faint glow of 10:45 A.M. He knew he would be too late for breakfast and too early to take his lunch in the dining room.__

__"Tippy," he called out instead of rushing his methodical skin care routine._ _

__With a loud crack Tippy appeared next to Draco in the bathroom, "Master Draco has called Tippy, sir, what's can I’s do for you, sir?" the tiny house elf squeaked out in a rather raspy voice._ _

__"Bring me a hot chocolate, a croissant, and sliced fruits," Draco demanded but not impolitely; he had always been taught that the house elves were there to serve them and his demands should be met without any resistance. His favorite swotty witch helped cultivate slightly more kindness from him with her S.P.E.W. campaign two years prior. He may not be to the point where he asked politely with please and thank you's, but he no longer was a pompous demanding arse who yelled when things didn't come out exactly as he imagined._ _

__"Rights aways, Master Draco, Tippy will get you the sweetest hot chocolate, sir," which was followed by two cracks in quick succession. "Tippy has left the foods for Master Draco on the side table in a stasis charm, so Master Draco can take his time, sir," the house elf said before she bowed so low to the ground her nose touched it._ _

__"That is all, Tippy." Draco dismissed her as quickly as she had come and went back to finishing his routine._ _

__With his face, hair, and clothing in perfect order, Draco sat down to his quiet meal, humming in appreciation over his truly sweet hot chocolate. He summoned the Daily Prophet, only to find the dribble written within its pages unenlightening. Switching to the book he borrowed from Theo, Draco surmised he could finish it within two hours and could stop back at Theo's to drop it off and talk with his best friend again._ _

__Before he left for Theo's, Draco made his way through the study, library, and dinning room looking for his mother. He found her once again among her roses in the solarium. It was awe inspiring what that woman could make plants do. If she had ever had a need for work, she would have made one spectacular horticulturist. She was also very extraordinary at potions and transfiguration, but Draco was thankful to always have had her presence around him tactfully balancing out the harshness that was his father. Although Draco loved his father dearly, they were never as close as his mother and him. "Mother, your rose garden is absolutely something solely of grandeur," he said in greeting, bending down to kiss her on the cheek. Narcissa blushed ever so slightly; it was very unlike her son to deliver compliments of such greatness._ _

__"Thank you, my dragon, it keeps me busy. You know I can't stand to be idle for too long, and with your father wrapped up in all that nastiness at the Ministry my philanthrope has gone by the wayside," she let out in a longer frustrated rant than she intended. "Forgive me, darling, I should not ramble on so."_ _

__"All truths though, Mother. I just wanted you to know I was off to return this book of Theo's. I am sure to be back in time to dine with you for dinner." Draco bid in farewell._ _

__Just as Draco was pinching the Floo power between his fingers, the sneering voice of his potions professor asked cooly, "And just where are you off to, Draco?"_ _

__"Oh hello, Godfather," Draco replied, informal yet respectful just like he was always taught to be when it came to Severus Snape, "I am off to Nott Manor to return this book to Theo. "_ _

__"Good, then you can inform Mr. Nott that both of your presences are requested at tonight's meeting. I hope I do not need to impress upon you both how imperative it is for you to be in attendance, or how much of an honor you've received?" Snape asked while raising a singular questioning eyebrow in Draco's direction._ _

__"No, sir, we understand completely. We will see you after dinner this evening." Draco smirked at his Godfather, who then gave a curt nod before turning in a swish of robes and striding away._ _

__"Mr. Draco, back so soon?" Mopey greeted as Draco stepped out of the green flames seconds later. "Master Theo will receive you in his study, Do you wish for me to show you the way?"_ _

__"Lead the way Mopey, I do not want to get lost in the shadowy bits of Nott Manor today," Draco affirmed with a nod to the house elf to proceed._ _

__

__Theo lifted his head from the paperwork before him, "Ah! Draco, my good chap, I was not expecting you to arrive at the Manor today or I would have met you down in the library. You are dismissed, Mopey." Draco just looked at his friend quizzically, wondering what on earth got Theo rolling in the theatrics. As if reading his mind, Theo continued. "I have taken on more responsibility with managing the estate. I have been submerged in my great uncle's journal. It seems he was a big fan of a muggle book called _The Great Gatsby_. Honest dribble that book, but after reading it and the journal it seems 'my good chap' might be a phrase stuck in my head." Theo chuckled. _ _

__"More responsibility? Weren't you already mostly managing it? Does this mean you have completely taken over your father's portfolio?" Draco inquired of his very capable friend._ _

__"My father is shite at arithmancy. I started taking over for my father in fourth year; with him spending most of his time at Malfoy Manor, it only seemed smart for me to just completely take over. It's a good thing the Nott vaults run deep at Gringotts. My father would have run this business into the ground. I don't even think he knows I took it over, honestly. Have you thought about looking into Malfoy enterprises since your father was locked up?" Theo bluntly asked._ _

__"Like you, I have been involved with the family business for years. Actually my mother gave me the family crest ring as soon as I stepped off the train in King's Cross. But unlike your father, mine has pretty much stepped up the enterprise to run itself. Once a week I sign the paperwork the solicitor sends over, after briefly reading the summary. It’s a good thing our solicitor is scared shiteless of my father or he could really be screwing us over." Draco smirked at his friend_ _

__"It is nice to be _THE_ rich and powerful sometimes, isn't it, my good chap!" Theo said while exuberantly clapping Draco on the shoulder _ _

__"I do have to pass along the invitation I received seconds before coming over here. Snape informed me we are to be in attendance at tonight's meeting. I am curious to see what all the hype is about," Draco mused._ _

__"Me too," Theo replied. "Me too."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The breathing techniques in this story are very accurate. If you struggle with mild anxiety or panic attacks, following the breathing techniques may help you in your own life. If you don't suffer from anxiety or panic attacks, following the breathing techniques will still help you in your own life. Learning to breathe can significantly reduce stress and make your own life better. The more you know :)


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the Dark Lord

Draco invited Theo to join him and Narcissa for dinner, which pleased Lady Malfoy. Theo was such a charming young man, very pleasant on the eyes, and such a cheeky intelligence, all attributes she admired. 

"Hello, Lady Malfoy, don't you look very lovely this evening." Theo greeted while grazing a kiss across Narcissa's knuckles, following with an over the top wink.

Narcissa fighting the blushing rising to her cheeks, "Theo, darling, call me Cissa. None of this Lady Malfoy nonsense. You have spent the majority of your life in my home. Stop trying to flirt with me, it won't get you anywhere." 

"Whatever you say, Cissa." Theo chuckled with another wink, earning him a light slap on the arm.

Draco just sat in his normal chair in the drawing room, shaking his head at his best friend's theatrics and good naturedness. Theo was Draco's only lifeline in the darkness that had become his summer. Ever since the Dark Lord had taken residence in his home, not a another soul would dare talk to Draco; no letters from Crabbe or Goyle, no inquiry from Zabini about summer plans to meet in Italy, not even a love note suggesting a late night rendezvous from Pansy. He really didn't have many friends to begin with, and had the constant crazy thought that everyone knew he now housed something nefarious in his home. He thanked the gods for Theo, especially now that he would not have to enter the meeting alone tonight.Tippy had made Draco's favorite meal, as if she knew he would be needing the comfort tonight; Beef Wellington, a side of mashed potatoes with gravy, and roasted vegetables. Conversation over the meal was stilted, slightly uncomfortable, and continued to feed Draco's anxiety about the upcoming meeting. It seemed he was not as big of a man as he always thought he was. The Dark Lord would be looking deep into his mind, accessing his dedication to the cause and to him. Draco did not know where he truly stood. He always believed his father's words about him being better because he was a pureblood. Until _she_ challenged him, bested him, and turned his world upside down. He was told that Muggles and Mudbloods were dumb and insignificant, yet _she_ disproved those statements. He knew walking into a meeting full of Death Eaters with anything close to those thoughts would be a death sentence. Draco excused himself from the table, went to the bathroom in order to smother the thoughts causing such turmoil within himself. 

_Breathe in, hold, breathe out, repeat._ Such a simple practice but one that allowed the raging sea within to calm enough for him to build his walls back up. The time was approaching for Theo and him to join the others in the circle. Snape had instructed that it was crucial for them to arrive at precisely eight o'clock, anyone late would be punished by the Dark Lord himself. Being second and third in their class led to Draco and Theo standing outside the conservatory, where the meeting would take place, several minutes early.

"Are you as nervous as I am, mate?" Theo whispered.

"You at least have something to bring to the table, Theo, I am the son of a imprisoned fuck up. I can't even walk in there with my family's reputation to back me up," Draco replied just as quietly.

"You know you aren't your father, right Draco? You have the potential to be more than he ever will be." 

"I know Theo, it's just..." He tried to express the contradictory thoughts that swirled in his head. "It's just that I have never had to depend on myself for anything. Not for opinions, material possessions, literally not a single thing. But with my father on the Dark Lord's shite list, I will have to prove myself." 

"It may not come to that," Theo started to console but knew that patronizing Draco was not what he needed. "At least you are prepared for the possibility. I have not begun to consider what would happen if being a Seer won't be enough." As if Theo had synchronized his final thought with the grandfather clock in the hall, it began to chime the 20th hour of the day. Without further ceremony, Theo threw the door to the conservatory open wide, allowing himself and Draco to stride in like they owned the world. 

"Boys, how nice of you to join us. We have been waiting for the right moment for you to come into our ranks." Voldemort himself greeted Draco and Theo as they strode into the conservatory. "It is a very unique honor the two of you find yourself in; not many have come into our midst at such young ages. Come." The Dark Lord continued gesturing for the boys to come stand front and center before him. "This especially is a momentous occasion for you, young Malfoy. It is not every day I get to reunite father and son." Voldemort snapped his fingers. At this, two hooded and masked figures stepped forward, dragging between them Lucius Malfoy.

The first thing Draco noticed was that his father was in need of a bath. His long silver blonde hair was dark with grease, the edges of his hands and feet smudged with dirt, and the smell coming off him could lay a skunk flat on its back. Other than the grime, one would not be able to tell that Lucius had just spent two months in Azkaban prison. _"He must have paid guards to keep him more comfortable than anyone else I've ever seen come out of that hell hole."_ Draco thought just as his father stepped forward to embrace him in what had to be the most awkward hug he ever experienced. 

"Draco, my son." Lucius spoke in his commanding tone, never one for affection even in language but with a stiff armed patted Draco on the back. Any onlooker would see a happy family embrace. Draco hated feeling like his father was putting him on display for all the Death Eaters to marvel.

"Father, you seem well," Draco cooly replied while wrapping his arms around the man standing in front of him. And so the Malfoy dance off began, in front of the Dark Lord and in front of the Death Eaters, neither quite understanding why they were doing what they were doing; one continuing traditions passed down by fathers, one trying to prove their worth.

"How touching, a true father and son moment. However, this is not why we have all gathered. Lucius you have displeased me greatly," Voldemort said while moving towards them from the dais that he seemed to have set in the front of the circle to be above everyone else just slightly more. "You know what happens to those that truly displease me, Lucius." With that, the Dark Lord cast a wordless Cruciatus curse, dropping the older Malfoy to his knees. Back arched, jaw clenched, eyes squeezed shut, Lucius was obviously in immense pain and yet trying to maintain some semblance of control.

"That simply will not do," the Dark Lord sneered as he moved right in front of Lucius. He dropped his wand hand, ending the Cruciatus curse sooner than Draco expected he would. Having never witnessed the Dark Lord tormenting anyone before, Draco truly did not expect the Dark Lord to place a hand across his father's forehead. It was unusual to see, and it wasn't until a very quiet _legilimens_ was spoken by Voldemort and his father started screaming that Draco put together the extent of torment this technique ensued. Physically exhausting the body with pain, followed promptly by a mind fuckening; it was truly a fear inducing site. Lucius continued to scream until the Dark Lord removed his hand, only to cast another Cruciatus. At some point the screaming stopped, but the physical torment continued on the now prone Malfoy. 

Draco stood there, stunned. How could he even begin to process what was happening right in front of his very eyes? It stopped just as quickly as it started; no one seemed to even care that his father now laid on the floor in his own piss. Was this really a normal occurrence within the circle? Were the Death Eaters always expecting this level of torment for failing their master? What the fuck had they willingly walked into? 

The nerves were no longer simmering under the surface, they were in a roaring boil, Draco was seconds from a full fledged panic attack. Theo, noticing the oncoming panic attack in his friend, simply laid a strong hand on the back of Draco's shoulder. The physical contact was startling enough to cause Draco to jump slightly. it also immediately pulled him from the spiral into his own mind. In order to distract his mind, Draco started counting the people in the room. He couldn't see them clearly; their edges blurred together where the Death Eater robes touched each other. It was enough of a distraction to stave off the full blown panic that had been about to consume Draco.

As soon as he was under control, Theo removed his supporting hand, and the Dark Lord turned towards them. "Boys, it is most unfortunate you had to witness that bit of nastiness, but let it be a lesson to you. **Do not disappoint me!** " Voldemort yelled at the entire room, then calmly proceeded to say, "Draco, the actions of your father have left you in a very precarious place. I do not know where the Malfoy family loyalties lie. It will be up to you now to prove your dedication. What I ask of you is truly of the utmost importance. It will be the very thing that changes the tides of the future." The ominous silence that blanketed the room full of people was deafening to Draco's ears. Now the only sound he could hear was the blood rushing to his face.

"What is it you wish, my Lord?" Draco mumbled with a slightly bowed head, trying to show respect and to hide the pink in the cheeks.

"What respect. Lucius, you should take a page from your son's book," Voldemort condescendingly said down to the man still panting on the floor, recovering from the torture he had received. "I expect two things from you, Draco. First, you will repair a specific cabinet, to very specific standards, allowing its true function to flourish. It is a Vanishing Cabinet located in the Room of Hidden Things at Hogwarts. Once you think it is repaired, it will then be your duty to test it yourself to make sure it is fully functional. This will also serve you as a motivator to repair it to proper perfection. When you have proven its proper workings, you will then notify me in person." 

There was a large pause in the Dark Lord's speech; no one even breathed too loudly, waiting for him to continue. "The second thing you will do is use the Vanishing Cabinet to create a passageway between its sister cabinet, allowing chosen Death Eaters into Hogwarts. They will be there to witness the completion of your true task: Dumbledore's death." The Dark Lord expected some sort of drastic reaction; it was almost a disappointment when nothing drastic happened.

"Yes, my Lord," Draco simply replied, leaving something more unsaid hanging in the air. When nothing else came out of the boy's mouth, attention was turned to the other boy standing solemnly beside the first.

"Theodore Nott, you also have a job to do. Your father has informed me of your _unique_ circumstances. I expect you to use the vast library at Hogwarts to expand your knowledge and understanding of your _gift._ " With that, the Dark Lord turned away and addressed everyone. "You have all been given your tasks, do not dissatisfy me. Dolohov, Yaxley, and Snape, we have much to discuss about the train leaving September 1st. The rest of you leave. NOW!" 

Draco and Theo turned hastily, heading back the way they came in. The rest of the company seemed to have been given permission into the wards surrounding Malfoy Manor because they all apparated away. From the corner of his eye, Draco watched his mother help his father off the floor and out of the room through the other side door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pushing myself with this chapter, writing Voldemort is more difficult than I thought it would be... hopefully you enjoyed it!


	6. six

Draco led the way out of the conservatory, and, without speaking a word to each other, Theo followed through the manor and up to Draco’s room. Once inside the safety of his personal wards, Draco cast a wordless _Muffliato,_ causing Theo to give him a very curious study. 

“How long have you been able to do that, mate?” 

“Do what?” Draco asked, sincerely confused at his friend’s inquiry. 

“Wordless Magic, Draco. It’s not very easy; in fact, I’ve seen it more tonight than in the last year combined.” Theo was thoroughly impressed with his friend but didn’t want to give Draco an ego complex or anything. 

“Ah, I just do that spell so often,” Draco started to say while walking over and flopping on his bed, “plus I had to work hard to be better than Granger in some capacities.” He tried to sneer at her name but he knew that it didn’t come off as menacing as it did at one time. 

“Good ol’ Granger. You still pining after that bitty or are you moving on to lesser witches, so I can finally try for her?” Theo started to joke, saw the murder in Draco’s eyes, and quickly changed tactics. “I am joking Draco, I know you have been in love with her for years.”

“I have no idea what you are yammering on about.” Draco’s eyes still spoke of murder, his voice carried shock that Theo had figured out who he liked.

“You can try and talk yourself out of it, but do remember I am a Seer, mate. Who’s to say I have not looked at all your possible _future threads,_ figured out that the brightest witch of our age was in two-thirds? Maybe I got curious enough to go See the past. Maybe I saw all the times you stared at her in the Great Hall like you were going to consume her instead of the meal sitting in front of you? Who’s to say if I did or did not use my practice time as a Seer to pull apart all the threads of your life?” Theo shot a cheeky smile towards Draco, then found himself in uncontrollable laughter as his friend gaped at him like a flobberworm fresh from the dirt.

“Did… Did you...?” Draco stammered as once again his neat, tidy world unraveled further at the edges. “Did you really see _her_ in my future?” he finally got out.

“Time will only tell, my friend. I would never ruin the chance to see her knock you down a few pegs,” Theo continued to joke.

That was how Draco and Theo spent the next several weeks of summer, trying to distract themselves from the tasks laid upon them by the Dark Lord: joking about futures, reading each other's books, never spending more than a day or two between hangouts. It allowed Draco to pretend like his future and the future of his family didn’t depend on him killing one of the most powerful wizards in the world. Or the fact that he had no ideas on how to repair a very complicated, ornate, old vanishing cabinet.

It was comfortable for weeks, until Draco felt someone push against his wards around his rooms while he was reading another of Theo’s books. If it had been someone with malicious intent, his room would have flashed red as a warning. Taking his time to mark the page he was on, Draco placed the book on the table next to his bed. He took a deep breath before getting up to see who wanted into his private space. 

Draco was glad he didn't slack in making himself presentable today, for it was his father that wanted entrance into his personal rooms. Waving his wand and almost silently mumbling the password, he allowed his father into his sanctuary. "Father, I am surprised to see you here," Draco stated while walking towards the small formal sitting room to the left of his own bedroom. 

"Those are impressive wards, son. How long have you had them in place?" Lucius asked in a cold, off handed tone. 

"They have been in place for over a year now, Father; however, I fortified them even more this summer. I did not expect you to be back at the manor before I left for school, and you were not here to collect a hair sample in order to include you into my latest layer of protection." Draco was trying not to be too pleased with himself as his father's eyebrows raised slightly at the show of powerful magic from the young heir.

"Mighty impressive. I do not believe any type of blood magic is taught prior to seventh year at Hogwarts. Where did you learn such a useful skill?" Lucius inquired with a modest amount of fascination with his son.

"Father, you know we share the same past time of reading anything that crosses our paths. I know you have doubled the amount of books in our library since you became head of Malfoy Manor. Of course I use my free time to consume everything within its magnificent walls." Draco tried not to roll his eyes at his father's stupidity. 

"I should have guessed you found a book to guide you in the process. It was impeccably done, but do you really think a ward like that would keep the Dark Lord out?" Lucius incredulously asked.

"Father, the intention was never to keep the Dark Lord out, merely the nastier of his underlings. I did not wish to wake up to Yaxley's ugly mug every morning. I wanted some semblance of peace while I slept at night." This time Draco did roll his eyes, forever the bratty teenager.

"I see. Well, I assume that means you are not second guessing your loyalties to the Dark Lord. There were some rumors among the _underlings_ ,as you so eloquently put, that you might be erring towards the _lighter_ side of things and further putting this family into disgrace. Unfortunately, I have done enough of that. If it weren't for you so readily accepting the task given to you, I fear we all would have been very unhappy." Lucius, distracted in his own thoughts, didn't see the look of unease pass across Draco's face at his father's honest expressions.

"I have made no such notions, Father, I have kept my head in books or at Theo's all summer. Nothing I did should have spread such untruths. The question then is, who wants you out of the Dark Lord's circle?" 

"Everyone is out for themselves, Draco, never forget that." Lucius shifted in his seat to stare down his son. "It is of the utmost importance you succeed in both of your tasks; your life depends on it, my life depends on it, most importantly, your mother's life depends upon your success. If you do not complete everything, the Dark Lord will not hesitate to wipe the Malfoys off the face of the earth, ending with you. He would make you watch the destruction of me, then the torture and death of your mother, and possibly any of your friends at school before he would end your life. Do not let us down." With that Lucius stood and walked out of the formal sitting room, and left his stunned son staring at the wall in silence. 

It was in this very perplexed state that Theo found Draco. “Everything alright, mate? You seem to be staring a hole into the wall.” 

“Huh?” Draco blinked his eyes and looked around for the first time since his father left, noting that the sun had started its descent. “Oh, hello Theo. How are you this evening?”

“Oh you know, I was just standing like an idiot outside with my broom and a quaffle waiting for my best mate to show up. It’s only after hours of pacing, thinking that he had to be dead since he didn’t show for our planned quidditch practice, I decided to come check on him myself.” Theo walked over and stood in front of Draco, curiously glaring down at him. “So, are you really okay, mate?”

“Merlin’s bollocks and Morgana’s tits, I completely forgot, Theo, I do apologize for making you wait and come all the way over here. My father just dropped some unexpected news on me. All will be well.” Draco really was sorry he missed the time flying with Theo. 

“I see, well, no harm no foul. We still have time to go fly for a bit. If you want to grab your broom, we can head off to Nott Manor. No sense in _flaunting_ about at Malfoy Manor.” Theo winked at Draco as he walked out of the sitting room expecting Draco to follow him back to Nott Manor with his own broom. 

It took the boys less than five minutes to reconvene back at Theo's house; being up in the air was exhilarating every time. Draco had not realized how much he missed flying until he was back in the air zooming over the large expanse of the Nott family grounds. Instead of tossing the quaffle back and forth right away, Draco extended a silent challenge to Theo by narrowing his eyes at the younger man then zooming past him. He always liked to tease Theo about being younger. It may have only been by seven weeks, but it was enough to fuel the flames of mockery. Accepting the silent challenge given, Theo raced after silver blonde hair in hopes of actually catching the trained seeker. 

Hours of flying left Draco feeling lighter than he had all summer; it helped more than any calming draught he could take."I needed this Theo, great recommendation." Draco almost thanked him but that seemed excessive. _'It was just a suggestion to fly after all. No need to get all soft and sentimental.'_ he thought. If he was honest with himself, he might realize that he was slowly changing from the flaunting, stuck up, prick he had always been and was becoming someone of more depth, genuine concern, and a true gentleman. Being the Malfoy Heir, he had always thought himself to be the best of the best, but having a household of Death Eaters and their leader has somewhat put him in his place. He just couldn't show this new _weakness_ to others. 

_What would_ she _think of me if I showed this side of myself around her?_ Draco absently thought. It caused him to stop mid set, that had caught him off guard. Since when did he just casually think about showing his true self to Hermione Granger? Shaking his head at his own stupidity, he kept walking towards Nott Manor.

"Alright there, Drakey? It looks like you are stumbling about like a new dragonling." Theo winked at his mate, knowing full well the nickname would irk the shite out of him. 

"What that fuck did you just call me? You bastard! You better not let shite like that be overheard by anyone. You should never even say it again! That's atrocious!” Draco loudly spoke now to Theo’s back as the taller man walked past him.

“Whatever you say, Drakey,” Theo chuckled manically. “You know it would only take me _accidentally_ saying that once in front of Parkinson to make that become the new name of the Prince of Slytherin.”

“I am warning you, Nott,” Draco narrowed his silver eyes in threat, “I know dark curses even the Healers at St. Mangos wouldn’t be able to unravel.” This seemed to just fuel Theo’s laughter more.

“I know, mate, I know,” Theo said as he wiped away the tears streaming from the hard laugh. “But can’t you just imagine the utter shite-show she would have to put on to call you Drakey in front of any and everyone?”

“I swear to gods, I will end you.” Draco tried not to laugh, imagining the picture Theo was word painting of all of the ways Parkinson would drape herself over him in order to gain his affections. 

They spent the rest of the evening in stitches, eating too much food brought to them by Mopey, and drinking two full bottles of sweet elven wine.


	7. Seven

Draco woke up groggy, not in his bed, and still wearing yesterday's clothing. _” Where the fuck am I?”_ he thought while looking around for any indication as to where he was. It was freezing, the sun was blazing brightly in his eyes as squinted around. He was somewhere high up, as the vast landscape expanded out further than he normally saw. Someone groaning made him squint to the right; there lied Theo with what looked like leaves in his hair. At this Draco finally looked up and realized there was nothing but blue sky above them. "Theo, how the hell did we get up here? Where is here anyway?" 

Theo took a second to look around, "We are on the roof of Nott Manor—I am pretty sure that the eves over there will lead down to the window in front of my room or the second story library window. The last thing I remember was opening a second bottle of elven wine." Theo grumbled out; obviously the drunken roof escapades were something he had done before last night. 

"I remember that you didn't think I could find my constellation. Of course I did, it's my constellation after all," Draco said, scratching a tiny amount of scruff on his chin, " I don't remember falling asleep up here though."

"Yeah, I'm sure it was sometime after we finished the second bottle. That wine is mighty powerful. I am just glad we didn't fall off trying to get back down. That sure would have put a stop to the plans of the Dark Lord's." Theo guffawed at his idea of thwarting the Dark Lord's plans at his own demise. 

"What time is it anyway? I think we are supposed to go to Diagon Alley today to get our school robes and other supplies?" Draco stumbled standing up, regained his balance quickly, never falling over as he made his way over to the eves Theo had pointed out. Theo, on the other hand, did not fare as well.

"Merlin's saggy balls,” Theo exclaimed as he fell on his backside immediately after standing up. No longer trusting his feet, Theo crawled over to the place Draco had started climbing down.

"It looks like we can go right into your room, Theo." Draco strained his muscles tight as he carefully moved his foot to the open window seal while keeping a firm grip on the edge to keep himself from actually falling. It took two tries to get his first foot firmly planted, the second one followed easily. With both feet now firmly planted, he released one hand to grip the pane of the open window and carefully climbed the rest of the way in. "Watch your hands, I would loathe to watch you fall to your death this morning," Draco warned his friend as he made his way into the room.

Theo tumbled in after him, more ungraceful in his taller form, and possibly still much more drunk than Draco. "Morpey!" Theo bellowed out into the room. A loud pop to the right announced Morpey's arrival. 

"Yes, Master Theo?" Morpey bowed so deep his nose touched the ground, which made up for the condescending tone when he said, "I see you finally managed to make it off the roof in one piece." He ended with a small huff, obviously disapproving what they had been doing last night. 

"Two Invigoration Draughts, two full English breakfasts and four glasses of water, if you will," Theo rattled off quickly. 

"I will, although if you are going to continue to drink the rest of your summer away, I will not," Morpey warned the boys, giving them both tiny glares. Theo just waved him off; he did not plan on drinking that much again in the week before school started. He needed to keep his head on straight. Draco, on the other hand, liked the lack of anxiety, responsibility, and incoherent thoughts he experienced while sozzled. 

"After breakfast, you should quickly get ready, then we can head over to my house so I can get ready, before we head to Diagon Alley together." Draco planned out loud. Theo simply nodded as Morpey popped back into the room with a large tray floating behind him and a small tube of potion in each hand. He handed the potions to each wizard and set the tray down on the small breakfast table in the room. He then glared one more time at each boy before popping away without a word.

Theo uncorked the potion, holding his nose, slammed the potion back like he was doing a shot. Swallowing, he shuddered, grabbed one of the glasses of water, and chugged it, followed with a full body shudder. Draco just raised his potion to his delicate lips in a refined manner, drank it and sipped his water. It really wasn't that bad; it tasted like grape soda muggles sometimes like to drink. Draco really could not understand his friend’s dramatic ways.  
It only took them two hours to get themselves together enough to trapeze through Diagon Alley. When Narcissa found out what they were doing, she insisted on accompanying the boys. "It is not right for two young men of your stature go meander into the world of high Wizardry without an adult present." 

Draco rolled his eyes. "Mother, we are almost adults ourselves. I am sure we can manage to go Malkin's Robes, Flourish and Blotts, and Quality Quidditch on our own."

Reaching up to straighten Draco's impeccable collar, Narcissa rested her hands on her only child's shoulders. "You also could just placate your old mother, and let me be with you, my son, and Theo, my adoptive son. You are correct in the fact you boys are almost adults. How many more shopping trips will I get with you before you are all grown up and away from me?" She blinked a few times in a practice manner. It looked almost as if she were on the verge of tears. She had definitely had years of practice getting exactly what she wanted without force and this was just one of many techniques she perfected over the years. 

Seeing his mother almost brought to tears at the thought of him growing into an adult did soften Draco's heart, and he leaned down and kissed the top part of her cheek, "Of course, Mother. You just have to now take us to lunch." 

"Naturally," Narcissia smiled sweetly. "As long as you boys will let me buy you some treats at Sugarplum's after we are done with the mandatory shopping." 

Chuckling, Theo just shook his head at the whole manipulated show in front of him. Seeing the power Lady Malfoy actually had over Draco, and he assumed Lucius, he didn't have to be a Seer in order to see how she truly ruled the Malfoy name. "Well, my favorite Malfoys, let us be on our way. I am starving and was promised treats and lunch." Stepping forward, Theo pinched a small amount of Floo powder and threw it into the flames. 

The trio enjoyed a delicious yet uneventful lunch at a new little French cafe before making their way to Malkin's. Theo decided to be measured for his robes first. It took a considerable amount of time due to his size. Madam Malkin kept tutting every time she had to stretch her measuring tape using magic instead of her hands. Apparently, Madam Malkin preferred to take her measurements by hand and only used magic for adjusting the robes. When Theo's robes were finally measured, he was sent off to try them on, and the Madam gestured for Draco to follow her over to the other set of giant triple mirrors and elevated platform for his own fitting.

Narcissa shifted in her seat preparing to follow Draco, when a gentle hand was placed on her shoulder. "Mother, you're already settled here, just wait for Theo. You two can head over to Sugarplum. I will meet you there as soon as I am done. I know you two will want to spend hours picking out your treats." Draco teased his mother about her sweet tooth, even though he himself was not any better. Narcissa made a tinkling sound that represented her polite giggle.

Smiling the smile that belonged only to his mother, Draco made his way over to where Madam Malkin waited for him. He patiently waited for the measurements to be taken, noticing that there were not nearly as many tuts coming his way. He had gained height over the school year and summer, but unlike Theo, he did not get too much wider through the shoulders and chest. The Madam finished with his robes rather quickly, sending him off to try them on. As Draco stepped out of the dressing room, he noticed three distinct heads walking his way. Harry Potter, his redhead best friend, and the girl plaguing his dreams. 

“Staying alive this summer, Scarhead?” Draco inquired while raising one perfect eyebrow, and adjusted the cuff link on his sleeve giving his hands something to do. 

“And what exactly is that supposed to mean?” snarled Ron Weasley as he obviously stepped in front of Hermione. 

_"As if she needs your protections, you dolt,_ Draco thought to himself but said, “Don’t go getting your knickers in a twist Weasel-bee, you really can’t afford to ruin a single pair.” Draco calmly fixed his other cuff link. 

At his calm remark, Hermione cocked her head to the right in order to see Draco around Ron's long arms. She bit her lower lip and pinched her eyebrows together in concentration like she was trying to figure out a difficult arithmancy problem. Draco stared at that lip, wishing he was the one biting it, imagining doing so while thoroughly snogging her in the halls of Hogwarts. He forcefully dragging his eyes away from the torture of that plump lip so his thoughts wouldn't stray further, causing an uncomfortable situation in his pants. 

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry angrily asked while stepping in front of both Ron and Hermione. The aggression towards Draco was palpable. 

"Don't act all high and mighty, Potter. _I_ was already here when _you_ decided to stink up the place. I am here to get my school robes, like I assume you are here to do. Unless Weasley is here to get another set of fabulous dress robes like fourth year?" Draco sarcastically replied. With that second quip, Ron's face began to turn a deep red. Draco watched in fascination as his skin tone, now almost purple, made a horrid contrast with the orange red of his hair. He also noticed that Ron had brought both hands into tight fits at his side. It seems like the ginger's temper had not improved at all over the summer. 

Hermione also noticed Ron's temper rising, and she would rather not get kicked out of the only decent robe shop in Wizarding Britain. Putting her tiny hand on Ron's arm, she calmly pulled herself in front of the purple faced boy. "Ronald be nice, we all need new school robes. And _you_ ," she rounded on to Draco. "How is it that we are here almost every summer at the same time? One would think you had the tendency to stalk our movements!" she said a tad exasperated.

"As you may recall, Granger, I was here first. So it seems like you are the one stalking me," Draco remarked with a very tiny smile, just barely a lift to the corners of his mouth. He would not start thinking about how the very thought of her stalking him made his cheeks flush ever so slightly. At his sight of his smile, Hermione let loose a gasp.

Draco would have to pretend like he did not hear that very tiny breathy sound _she_ had made right in front of him. _"What other elicit sounds could I get out of her gorgeous mouth?" _he thought while lifting the corners of his mouth just a tad more.__

__

__Narrowing her eyes slightly, Hermione was trying to pinpoint what exactly was wrong with Draco's face. It looked different? _"It looks incredibly handsome."_ she thought, then quickly let out a tiny breathy gasp at the incredulous thought she just had about the boy who bullied her most of her childhood. She would have to ponder exactly what all this meant when she was not in _his_ actual presence._ _

__It was not until the next day that Hermione figured out what was wrong with Draco. He did not sneer at them, he was almost playful in their banter, and if she remembered correctly he actually smiled at her. It was almost a pleasant interaction. _“Draco is rather good looking”_ She giggled at the thought of him again. Eyes growing wide at these realizations, Hermione Jean Granger also realized she was fucked._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their first interactions! So very exciting! Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***** TRIGGER WARNING!!!!*****  
>  There is a section at the end of the chapter that will have rape/non consent themes. There will be *****TW***** at the start of this section and ********** will mark the end.

Shaking himself out of the lewd fantasies that started overtaking his brain after he left the trio of goody-two-shoes, Draco made his way across Diagon Alley to meet his mother and Theo at Sugarplums. It was honestly the best sweet confectionary place in all of Wizarding London. Although Honeydukes would do, he preferred the variety of fudge flavors, pastries, and exotic bonbons one could find at Sugarplums. 

Taking a deep breath as he walked into the delicious smelling store, it did not take more than a few seconds to spot Theo and his mother standing in front of the gourmet chocolates case. The two were giggling and pointing out different types that they wanted to the chocolatier to put in a rather large box. It was clear that they had been going about picking out sweets for several minutes as the container was almost already full to the brim. "I hope you picked out several for me, or do I get my own container of chocolates?" Draco inquired of his best friend and mother.

"Don't be silly, my dragon. These are just for Theo to take to his house. We wanted to wait for you to finish picking out the rest for our boxes, dear.” Narcissa gestured to the three even bigger boxes behind the chocolatier helping them.

Laughing quietly to himself at their antics, Draco pointed to the section of dark chocolates with fruit fillings. "I am not complicated, Mother. You know I love anything in dark chocolate with fruit in it, but I would also like several of the pastries with fruit fillings and two of the chocolate cream filled ones."

"Well what are you waiting for, young man? Lets do three of each dark chocolate with fruits and two of each fruit pastry and four of the chocolate cream filled." Narcissa said in a kind yet demanding way.

Out right belly laughing, Theo draped his arm around the tiny woman who was his surrogate mother, "It looks like I will have to steal a few more when I come over for dinner next." 

Smiling up at the giant boy who was like a second son, Narcissa patted his chest, "Of course dear, why do you think I got three boxes for my house?" Chuckling lightly she followed the helping chocolatier to hand over 56 galleons like it was nothing. The three had Sugarplums deliver their confectionery boxes to Malfoy Manor by huge carrier owls while they finished up buying the rest of the supplies necessary for the Hogwarts. Much to Draco's regret and relief they did not run into the golden trio again that trip.

Two days after their trip to Diagon Alley and the Friday before they were to leave for Hogwarts, Theo was over once again to share a meal. Draco and Theo had been informed that they were to attend their second Death Eater meeting prior to them leaving for school. Dinner was a delicious affair, even though it was filled with awkward silence and none of the usual light banter that tended to be abundant when Theo joined. Every ounce of awkwardness was to be blamed on Lucius Malfoy, who decided to _grace _them with his presence over their meal.__

__"So, Theo, your father speaks highly of your new _gifts _. Have you learned of anything useful to the Dark Lord yet?" The Lord Malfoy leered at the young man with such disdain it was palpable.___ _

____"I do not know what my father has told you, Lord Malfoy, but I can assure you as soon as my _gifts _have provided any sort of reliability or accuracy the Dark Lord will be the first to know." Theo replied firmly, giving Lucius a hard eyed stare. Draco thought if he had the opportunity to sass his father he would have, proving Theo was a better man in that moment.___ _ _ _

______"Why wouldn't you go straight to your father and allow him the _advantage _of presenting you to the Dark Lord?" Lucius questioned the young man's motivations.___ _ _ _ _ _

________"I am the acting head of my house, just like Draco is the acting head of this house. It seems that the Nott family takes those titles more seriously, I have all the say and power. If I turned around to hand that back to my father I would lose my standing as head of the house. Nott's learn from their mistakes, Lord Malfoy, maybe you should take a page from our book. Let Draco be the actual head of house all of the time, not just when you are off philandering for the Dark Lord." Theo was not letting Lucius off easily, his words were meant to cut._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I see," Lucius calmly picked up his fork, taking a polite bite of the rosemary chicken pot pie, "Did your father teach you to talk down to your betters?" He replied, giving Theo his best superior pureblood glare._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"My father taught me to talk down to those who sit below my station. And according to the last report from Dark Lord, both Draco and I currently sit in higher ranking than you. Please refrain from making a complete ass out of yourself." Theo was firm enough in his statement that the conversation came to a complete halt. Draco was trying very hard not to burst out in laughter at his father's discomfort, even Narcissa was pursing her lips tightly together in mirth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The remainder of the dinner was over in the blink of an eye, the only sounds coming from the scraping of cutlery against plates every now and again. It gave Draco too much time to think about the meeting that would occur in a matter of minutes. He was unsure how this meeting would really go, the last one really was to rub in his father's face that he stood in higher ranking. It also probably served as a way to terrify Theo and him into completely obeying the Dark Lord's directive. The consequences of not doing as the madman said were obviously going to be very detrimental to his survival. Draco needed to survive, but how was he going to do the impossible task of repairing a complicated machine such as the vanishing cabinet. Not to mention the fact that he would have to kill his Headmaster, one of the most impressive wizards in centuries, most likely _the only_ wizard the Dark Lord himself feared. _How the fuck am I going to get through this school year?"_ he thought over and over while the quiet around him became suppressive. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Draco, darling," Narcissa placed a loving hand on her son's cheek, "Are you alright? You have been terribly quiet all evening." she asked quietly so only Draco could hear her words._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh, Mother, I apologize for not being a great conversationalist. I have a lot on my mind this evening." Draco gave her a tentative smile, hoping it would reassure her and she was not going to press too deeply and see his anxiety._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Of course, dear." She returned with a motherly smile, but being Draco's mother she saw all of the anxiety he was trying to hide from her, but knew better than to press him in front of their current audience. She just patted the cheek her hand had been resting on and turned back to the chocolate and fruit pastries that were promised to Theo. Just like that, dinner and dessert were over, the three men were standing, making their way to the second level conservatory. Leaving Narcissa in the private dining room to fret over her son and pseudo son._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Theo held Draco back so they could walk behind Lucius, giving them enough privacy to talk in whispers out of the side of their mouths. "I can tell you are freaking out, Drakey," Theo smirked at his friend as they walked down the hall, "Don't try to hide it from me. I know you too well."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Glaring at Theo for the use of the atrocious nickname he refused to give up, "I just had the most awkward fucking dinner of my life, and now I have to face the Dark Lord, who I am sure has given me an impossible task. Of course I'm freaking the fuck out! AND STOP CALLING ME DRAKEY!" Draco whisper shouted, emphasizing his hatred for the nickname while still keeping the conversation away from his father._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Why are you freaking out? Isn't this what you have wanted your whole life? What you have trained for your whole life? To join with the Death Eaters and be in the Dark Lord's Inner Circle?" Theo quizzed Draco in a brisk manner, the intensity of his questioning eyes was too much for Draco to answer right then._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Tomorrow on the train, Theo, we will talk about this then. When you are not using Seer eyes on me. I know you are trying to glean something by that look. I need to spend the rest of this walk making sure my mental shields are in place." A slight nod was the only indication Draco received to his request to talk on the train the next day. He then started his breathing practices, it wasn't a lie to Theo that he needed to build his shields. Ever since seeing Hermione Fucking Granger in Diagon Alley, Draco had struggled to keep his Occlumency practices up to par and was severely under prepared for this meeting. Since he received his orders last meeting, he hoped that he would not have to be placed directly in the spotlight in front of the Dark Lord again. It never hurt to be prepared though. _Breathe In, two three, four. Hold, two, three four. Breathe out, two, three, four. Repeat._ It wasn't much but it did help a little and that was better than going into this thing without any preparations._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The group arrived at the doors, Lucius unceremoniously entered the room first followed by Theo with Draco stalling for just a few seconds more before walking into what had become the Dark Lord's ceremony room. They were not the last to arrive, but not the first either. His aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange, was practically sitting on the Dark Lord's lap in a round of graveling praises as she tried to work her way up further in the ranks of the Inner Circle. It was repugnant to watch such a display of obvious adultery right in front of her husband, who seemed just as inclined to gravel in the Dark Lord's lap as his wife. Draco repressed a shutter from the mere thought of anyone wanting to sit in that lap, glad that he did not have to watch that action any closer he slid in the back behind where Theo was standing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The Dark Lord ignored the witch trying to sit in his lap. He stood abruptly, almost up ending his aunt, " Welcome, to this momentous night," Voldemort walked to the dais, drawing the room's attention with his movements,"We finally have _the_ critical ministry personnel in our midst. Yaxley, bring him in." The Dark Lord flicked his wand toward the doors slamming them open. A large, rough looking man dragged in a fully bound and gagged smaller man. The bound man was not fighting, but that could be because he clearly had been beaten. His cardigan was dirty, his glasses skewed on his face, dirt was smeared across a black eye, and tears streaking down his cheeks. Draco knew the man had every right to be as terrified as he currently was, he probably wouldn't live past the night._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Ah, Mr. Bagshot, how kind of you to join us." Voldemort was making very dramatic welcoming motions with his hand,"I know working in The Hall of Prophecy can't be easy, cataloging minute details of all those Prophecies, helping those that submitted requests. Very busy, very busy indeed, but I need details of a very specific prophecy. If you could enlighten us on a prophecy located on row 97. Given by one, Sybill Trelawney, about the birth of a person powerful enough to defeat me?" Eyes growing impossibly wide, Mr. Bagshot began to cry in earnest, muffled sounds came from behind the gag. "You will have to be more clear." Voldemort snapped his fingers and Yaxley yanked the man up and ripped the gag from Mr. Bagshot's mouth with enough force to tear his lip open when the corner of the gag caught at the edge of his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"The prophecy of which you speak was destroyed last year m-m-my Lord." Mr. Bagshot stuttered out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"It is clear that I do not have the prophecy, and that I know of its destruction. That is why you are here, Mr. Bagshot, to fill us all in on the details of that prophecy. " The Dark Lord looked down in disgust at the man before him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"B-b-but it was destroyed. I kn-n-now no details of it. I nev- ev-er heard it. I kn-n-ow nothing." Mr. Bagshot stammered with growing fright in his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"That is a great disappointment to me." Voldemort cast a Cruciatus Curse on the man with a casual movement of his hand. He proceeded to repeat the curse several more times, each time leaving Mr Bagshot panting and heaving on the floor, but the Dark Lord seemed bored. "Greybeck!" He shouted, there was shuffling from the darkest part of the room. Draco was astonished to see what was clearly a werewolf stalk to the front of the room. "Remove his clothing but keep the ropes." Voldemort instructed Greybeck. Without needing any more instruction Greybeck did as he was told, quickly removing the clothing but inflicting several long scratches with his claws in the process. Mr. Bagshot arched his back in pain with each new indention made on his body. "Did the fine Mr. Greybeck bring back any memories regarding the prophecy I seek?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I kn-n-now nothing m-m-my Lord. N-n-n-othing." Mr. Bagshot sobbed out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________*****TW***** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Do with him as you want, Greybeck. He is of no use to me." Voldemort turned his back on the group walking back toward the throne-like chair he had been sitting upon when Draco had entered the room. With horrified eyes, Draco tried not to watch the scene in front of him, but it was like watching a chaser take a bludger to the head, you want to look away yet your eyes just won't stop watching it all unfold. Greybeck untied the ropes around Mr. Bagshot's legs, moved each leg as far apart as it would go, then retied each leg to a new conjured post. It was not until Draco heard the buckle on Greybeck's trousers being undone that he understood what was about to happen in front of him. Draco's eyes grew in fear and he quickly dropped his gaze to the ground in front of him. There was not a chance he would be able to watch this scene playout in front of him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"One moment, Greybeck. We do have a few guests who are under age. I must ask those who do not currently have the Dark Mark to leave our presence, you are no longer needed here tonight." Voldemort calmly remarked, as if every second of his life was just men about to torture and rape another man right in front of him. Maybe it was commonplace for these practices to happen. Draco was unsure, but very relieved he would not have to actually watch the brutal raping of a man happen in front of him tonight. Theo, Draco, and a few others he had not seen when he entered the room left without needing further prompting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________******** ******_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________**** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________****"What the actual fuck." Theo murmured as soon as they cleared the doorway. Draco was too stunned to do more than nod his head in agreement as they made their way towards the liquor cabinet in Draco's private study.** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings will always proceed scenes like this. Never want anyone to be caught off Gaurd.


	9. Nine

Draco didn't even ask Theo if he wanted a large glass of whiskey, and just poured four fingers worth in two tumblers, handing it over on the way to sitting in the large chair behind the desk.

"Cheers, mate." Theo toasted before downing half the glass in one go. "Now what the absolute fuck did we just almost witness?" 

"Well first we witnessed that the Dark Lord is perfectly okay to terrorize with rape. Secondly it seems he was okay to even terrorize with same sex rape. But gods forbid you enter into a loving homosexual relationship or anything other than the pureblood elitist bullshit." Draco was disgusted with the fact that everyone else who was in that room was okay with the glaring biases that were on display.

"Yeah, I am worried about Blaise too, mate. I don't want him to catch too much attention with where he puts his affections either." Theo nonchalantly said.

"Thirdly.... What? What about Blaise?!" Draco started speaking before what Theo said registered in his brain.

"Oh, come off it, Draco! Blaise flirts with you almost constantly. And I know you walked in on him and Dean Thomas being handsy last year. He told me you saw them together." Theo shrugged like Draco was just supposed to know what he was talking about. 

"Blaise flirting is just Blaise being Blaise. I never took any of it seriously. And what do you mean I walked in on him and Dean Thomas? The only time I recall seeing them together was when they had that project astronomy. I walked into a class room to them using a telescope?" Draco was baffled.

"Mate, they were making out not milliseconds before you walked in. Blaise was positive you knew." Theo chuckled at Draco's obvious shock.

"Oh my gods. What about him and Daphne Greengrass? They have been on and off for the last five years. I could have sworn the Marriage Contract was practically signed." Draco stammered trying to completely coming to terms with the revelation that one of his best friends was gay. And didn't bother to tell him. 

"Well, strictly speaking, Daphne isn't completely straight either. And technically they both, Blaise and Daph, are bisexual." Theo's eyes twinkled in mirth as he watched Draco try to process all the new information. 

Taking a large drink Draco just stared at Theo for a few more minutes. "I am not really surprised now that I have had a minute to think about it. Anyway back to what we were talking about. The third thing we learned tonight is whatever that prophecy said was rather important. We should see if we can find what it was, just so we know. And fourth, the Dark Lord somehow cares about not corrupting our youthful eyes or because we don't have the Mark we aren't trustworthy. I don't know which I prefer." Draco finished his glass and walked back over to the cart and poured himself more, he brought the bottle over and set it on the desk between him and Theo.

Theo followed Draco's example, finishing his first glass before answering, " I would guess that it's more of the trust thing. I don't have to use my Seer abilities to see that he doesn't give two shits about corrupting anyone, we just can't be forced to stay quiet yet. I mean if he cared about the youth he would not have given you the tasks that he did." Theo poured himself another glass of whiskey with shaky hands, obviously upset with the turn of tonight's events.

"We can discuss that on the train tomorrow. I do not wish to be overheard discussing that here with so many Death Eaters around. I feel safer talking about murdering the Headmaster in front of the Headmaster than I do in my own home." Draco was frustrated about the whole situation.

Theo humorlessly laughed, "We are in some deep shite, mate. I don't know what to think about anything anymore. It doesn't help that I have thousands of random timelines popping into my head at the most inconvenient moments. I really do need to find some more information on Seers. Do you think we can make a quick walk through your Library? I have scoured everything at Nott Manor, for being direct descendants from the Great Oracle Delphi we would have a slew of books. No, we had exactly two." 

Draco stood with his half empty second glass, "Of course, we should go do that now though so we can get a bit of sleep before our long journey tomorrow. And we won't have to scour my library, we have an indexing system spell in place. Should take us ten minutes tops." He lead the way to his favorite place in Malfoy Manor. Walked straight to the indexing map, tapped his wand against the _You are here_ mark before asking, "Library, books on Seers and/or Oracles." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, five blue lights appeared above where the books were located. Draco signaled for Theo to follow him to the first light. When they stepped under the light, it moved from the ceiling to glow around the book that was associated with the subject that they searched for. " Once you pick up the book, or sometimes more than one book in a section, the blue light goes away. It is a highly efficient way to do research, I don't know why they won't let Mother come and install the enchantment on the Hogwarts Library." Draco shook his head solemnly at the loss of easy research.

"You find so many hidden treasures with old fashion research, however I am into the convenience for late night searches like tonight, I will go to the left two if you will take the right two. We can back at the map when we have the books, I am knackered out." Theo suggested. It did only take ten minutes for them to find all the books the library housed, seven in total.

"Narcissa won't mind that I am taking these books with me to Hogwarts? I mean it is more information than I've had all summer." Theo was slightly worried she wouldn't let him leave the Manor with the books.

Draco impatiently waved him away, "Mother treats you like her own, she would be horrified to know you did not take them with you. Especially since they could potentially help you greatly. If it makes you feel better you can ask her yourself at breakfast before we leave for the train. She is insisting on taking us, as it is her second to last time to see her children off."

"It's a good thing that I expected just that and already had Tippy put my trunk in the guest room in your suite of rooms." Theo cheekily grinned at his pseudo brother. 

"Glad you finally put your Seer skills to good use." Draco teased, " Goodnight Theo. Don't stay up all night reading."

" Goodnight Dakey! And you know I will, just like your little witch would." Theo winked at Draco as he hastily moved out of reach, "And don't you stay up all night thinking about how hot she is going to look after a summer out in the sun." Theo quickly slammed his door shut, just as an unknown hex hit the wood. His deep belly laughed would haunt Draco for several hours as he struggled not to think of a very tan Hermione Granger before he went to sleep.

The loud crack of Tippy popping into Draco's room startled the sleeping wizard awake. Trying to tame his shaky breathing and racing heart he only just realized he has his wand clutched in his had tightly. "Oh Master Draco! Tippy is so sorry. I's thought you were already awake, sir. Tippy did not know Master Draco was still asleeps. Forgive Tippy, sir!" The tiny elf begged as she bowed her head low to the ground repeatedly.

"What time is it, Tippy?" Draco wiped sleep from his eyes and he tried to figure out what was going on.

"It's just after sunrise, Master Draco. You asked Tippy to make sure you and Mr. Theo had your breakfast in your rooms before you left for the train, sir. Did yous change your mind?" Tippy was still bowing as a way to make up for the startling intrusion.

"Breakfast is good, Tippy. Make sure you scare Theo awake too. Its only fair that he has an adrenaline boost too this morning." Draco's smirk was malicious as he happily chewed on a piece of fruit to Theo's actual scream as Tippy popped onto his chest to wake him up. The tiny elf giggled about the fact that she caused the large young man to scream like a demon grabbed his leg to drag him to hell. She made up for it by bringing Mr. Theo a hot chocolate with extra whipped cream and a caramel drizzle. 

Listening to Theo's scream put Draco in a better mood than he was the night before, its the little pleasures in life that bring the most joy. He spent a few more moments eating his breakfast in bed, he really loved his bed, but knew he had to get ready to make it to the train on time. Mother would not be happy if she had to set up a Floo appointment to get him to Hogwarts this year. _"It would be a scandal if the only Malfoy heir got special treatment to arrive at Hogwarts a different way then the rest of the students, you must be responsible."_ He heard his mother's voice with that thought, and got himself out of his oh so comfortable bed to get ready and make sure all his things were packed. _"If only I could use magic to pack my trunk for me, then I wouldn't have to get up so early to make sure I had all my things."_ He thought wistfully.

Draco made his way down the stairs an hour and a half later, Tippy levitating his and Theo's trunks behind her, to find his mother and Theo in conversation about the books Theo had taken from the library.

"Theo, dear, I promise you that it is okay for you to borrow books from the Malfoy library anytime. Even if you are taking them to Hogwarts with you. I trust you with my books as much as I trust you with my son's life. Now, please, stop. fretting over the books going with you. You can owl them back as you are done with them, or bring them all over Christmas holiday, I am perfectly okay with you even keeping them until the school year is over. They will serve better in your hands than sitting on my bookshelf, darling." Narcissa insisted for the seventh time this morning, gently patting Theo's cheek with a bit more love and reassurance. It made Draco smile at his mother's small smile, she was so beautiful and gracious and he was glad he knew her well enough to say similar things to Theo the night before. 

"Good Morning, mother." Draco said as he came all the way down the stairs and entered into the parlor where Theo and his mother were talking. He leaned down to kiss her on the cheek, was she always this small? "Morning, Theo. Are we Ready to leave?"  
"We have just been waiting on you, Drakey! I know you had to go to lengths to make your hair fall just perfectly to look like you don't care." Theo's cheshire grin spoke to payback for the terrifying wake up he had just that morning.

"Boys, play nice. We have a two hour car ride to King's Cross, I expect you to have excellent manners while in my company for the last time till Christmas." Narcissa said in her best motherly voice. A chorus of "Yes, mother." and "Yes, Cissia." followed her motherly tone immediately, the boys knew better than to bicker when she used _that_ tone on them.  
Narcissa lead the way to the front entryway where both boys' fathers waited for them. She gracefully stood off to the side to allow both men to speak to their only children.

"Draco, you have more responsibility this year than any other. You will not disappoint me, or this family. You will finish both of your tasks. There is no exception to this. Do you understand me?" Lucius was not normally this straightforward with his son and it set Draco on edge.

"Yes, father." 

"Good. Now, if there is anything I can do to ensure you fix the vanishing cabinet, you can owl me. But I make no promises, as this is _your_ task to prove yourself and our family to the Dark Lord. You cannot fail." Lucius just patted Draco on the shoulder once before stepping away. "See you at Christmas, son." He said loud enough for his wife to hear, hoping she would not dig too deep into what he had said to the young heir. 

Theo's father just looked down at his son for a long time before simply saying "You know what has to be done. Do it, without question." before striding away without waiting for any response from Theo. Not missing a beat Theo just went and stood next to Narcissa, waiting for Draco and Lucius to finish their farewell. It was only a few more moments before Draco joined them and Narcissa flicked her wand to make the trunks float to the gate where they set themselves down. Since they were going to have to travel in one of the high-end town cars through the Muggle part of the world, the boys would have to carry the trunks through the gate themselves. 

The early morning car rides to King's Cross station always fascinated Draco. The people they passed knew nothing of his world, for the most part he knew nothing of theirs but he knew they at least existed. It seemed impossible that the Wizarding World could stay hidden, yet in centuries the secret was never leaked on a large scale. Yes there were Muggles who knew of their existence but they really were few and far between. What will happen when the Dark Lord starts attacking the Muggles again? They seemed so simple, almost primitive in their nonmagical ways. The Dark Lord could just so easily destroy them all. _"Is that what I really want? All these Muggles who I am passing, destroyed?"_ Draco pondered this intently the rest of the drive with no solid answer.

"Promise me you will be alright, Draco?" Narcissa whispered as her arms wrapped tightly around her son in a uncharacteristic display of public affection.

"I will be fine, mother. I just don't know if that is a promise I can keep. So I won't make it. But I will do my best." Draco whispered back, squeezing his mother back as tight as he dared. "I love you, mother." 

Narcissa pulled her son down to eye level " I love you too my precious son." She then kissed him on the forehead and even rarer display of public affection,Malfoy's were always supposed to be put together. Letting go of Draco, Narcissa pulled Theo down and performed the same motherly forehead kiss on him, "You be safe too, my other son. And keep that one out of trouble. If you need more books, please don't hesitate to owl me, I can send Horris with anything you need."  
"Thank you, Cissa. I will let you know. Please, don't fret too much over us. We will be perfectly fine while at school." Theo smiled kindly down at her.

"You boys better get on the train, I would be remiss if I had to set up a Floo appointment." With a final wave she took a few steps away from the boys, they made you their way to the train, looking for their friends in a compartment. 

"Draco! Why don't we just find a compartment for just us. I learned a few new privacy spells this summer." Pansy Parkinson slid up behind them as they were walking the train hall, draping her hand across Draco's arm.

He tried not to cringe, he should play along with her at least as a distraction, possibly a cover. _"Theo knows my tasks and will help, but would it be beneficial to have others on board?_ " Draco pondered as they continued to make their way to an open compartment. 

"Found one!" Theo said turning and seeing the two behind him, he just Draco a quizzical look, unsure of what to make of the display. "After you Pansy." Theo motioned her forward into the small space. She sat as far away from the window as possible, patting the seat next to her for Draco. Theo sat across from them making himself comfortable.

"Pans, I need to talk Theo for a moment, do not take offense with this." _muffiato_ Draco cast down the middle of the compartment cutting Pansy off from hearing what they were going to talk about. "Do you think I should tell her or any of our other friends that I have a _task_?" He spoke in a way that would not allow Pansy to read his lips.

"I would not tell them in great detail what it is you are supposed to be doing, its unclear where everyone is standing. Maybe just say you have something you need to do but don't tell what it is or who told you to do it." Theo shrugged. 

"Have you _Seen_ anything?" Draco gave Theo the biggest puppy-dog eyes he had ever given anyone in his life. He was a Malfoy he didn't beg, but in that moment he would have been down on his knees to get Theo's Seer input if he thought the boy actually looked.

"Draco, I have explained, I can't look with certainty on anything if I do too much I might change everything. And right now I don't have as much knowledge as I should in order to answer that question with much more than a shrug." Theo just shrugged as an example. 

"Ugh! What is the point of having a best friend with amazing abilities if he won't ever use them to get you ahead in life?"Draco pouted with such a dramatic flare that Theo burst out laughing.

"In all seriousness Draco, before you tell anyone anything, what are you true feelings about the Dark Lord and your assignment?" Theo settled into the serious conversation, getting rid of the playfulness with ease, this was the first time they could frankly talk about this without fear of being overheard and Theo was practically dying to know his friends true feelings.

"I should be honored, the Dark Lord chose me for such an important task. Out of everyone he _chose_ me, a very young not quiet Death Eater who's family has been in disgrace. I wonder if I was chosen just so I could fail and put my family fully in disgrace." Draco's quiet voice was filled with as much seriousness he possessed.

"And what if that is the case, mate? What if you were set up to fail?" Theo replied with just as much seriousness.

"Theo, I...I don't know. I can't believe that my father would be willing to go along with anything that would jeopardize his standing, and if I failed I would ruin that for the family. Not just for him, but my mother, myself, my future children if I ever get the chance to have them. I can't fuck this up." Draco was trying his hardest to not be overly stressed about the tasks set to him earlier this summer, however they were now traveling, at what felt like the speed of light, to the location where he would have to perform these tasks. The anxiety levels were higher than they had ever been in his life. Without trying to be noticeable about it, he started his breathing techniques. _" Breathe in, two, three, four. Hold, two, three, four. Breathe out, two, three, four."_

"This won't be easy, you have to know that, I will do what I can to help support you. It is something you have to do majorly on your own. We can always talk about everything, Draco, I know what's going on completely. Unlike the others, I know all the details." Theo pleaded with his friend. 

"That means a lot, and I do hate to break up our lively conversation but I have to go check in at the Prefects' carriage. I will most likely end up on rounds either during the train ride or as soon as we get to the castle." Draco stood ending the _muffiato_ glancing at Pansy on the way out, giving her a slight nod.

"Have fun, Drakey!" Theo said loudly, causing Draco to stop mid stride and give his friend the deadliest glare he could manage. Pansy's eyebrows shot up to her hairline at the use of the nickname, Theo out right laughed so hard he had tears in his eyes. Draco continued his stride out of the compartment only to hear Pansy mock whisper, "Are we allowed to use that nickname now?" Fuming Draco slammed the sliding compartment door shut on his way out. At least now, Theo had fulfilled his payback for the morning scare.


	10. Ten

Draco stepped out into the corridor of the train as soon as he closed his compartment door, a door opened three compartments in front of him and out stepped none other than Hermione Granger. 

"Honestly, Ronald! You are going to be late to the Prefects check in. I won't stand for tardiness for myself, you can join us once you stop being a dolt!" Hermione huffed in annoyance at the end as she began to march off, leaving the compartment door open as she walked away.

"Granger, there is no point in waiting for Weasley to stop being a dolt. Weasley will be a dolt until the day he dies." He smirked at her when she turned around to see who was talking to her. Hermione's cheeks turned slightly pink while gazing upon Draco. She stared at his smirk unblinkingly. Draco raised a questioning eyebrow at her stare but didn't say anything more to her just motioned his hand for her to continue to walk in front of him towards the Prefects compartment. 

"Did you have a nice summer, Malfoy?" Hermione asked very timidly.

"Since when have we had pleasant conversations, Granger?" Draco smiled internally at the fact that _she_ had started the conversation.

"I don't think I have ever had a conversation with you that was not riddled with anything but insults." She shrugged in honesty. 

"What makes you think that will change now?" He really wanted to know what made her think it was different now. 

"Malfoy, we have been walking down this corridor for a minute, you have not said a single snide thing about my hair or my blood. I would say that this conversation is already a _vastly_ different than any other we have had." She turned towards him slightly with a little smile on her lips. 

Draco glanced down at her soft looking lips smiling up at him. His tongue darted out to lick his own very parched lips. _" I wonder if her lips are as soft as they look."_ He thought as he tried to bring his eyes back up to meet hers. "We have only exchanged a few sentences at his point. There is always time for me to say something about your unruly curls." He reached up and tugged gently on the spiral that was hanging right next to her eye.

"If you are going to pull on my hair, Malfoy, at least pull it harder." Hermione slapped a hand over her mouth, her eyes growing comically wide as a blush spread from the top of her head and disappeared somewhere below her robes.

Draco couldn't help the burst of laughter that sprang forth from her obvious embarrassment. " I didn't realize you were so kinky, Granger. We may have conversed a lot sooner had I known this is the type of conversation we could have had." He smiled down at her, a true smile, "Pink is a good shade on you." He mock whispered to her with a wink. 

Hermione was completely enamored with the sound of his laugh, she was positive she had never heard or seen him freely laugh before. It had always been cold and calculating, she noticed further that he had changed. He stopped laughing easily and just smiled down at her, she could feel her blush growing deeper the more she stared at him. 

"Oi! Hermione, is this twat bothering you?" Ron Weasley half yelled as he marched his way towards them.

"Fuck off, Weasel-Bee. This is a very intellectual conversation, not for those in the dolt variety." Draco snarled. 

"You fuck off, Malfoy. Stop harassing Hermione, or I'll bat-boogey hex you!" Ron snarled 

"Honestly, Ronald! We are all Prefects! Act like the leading authority you are supposed to be! We are supposed to work together, we are almost adults. It's about time _you_ start acting like it." Hermione half screeched, she was still peeved at Ron for almost making her late to this check in. And if she was honest with herself it was more of the why they were almost late. Ron had his tongue down Lavender Brown's throat, in the most grotesque manner of snogging she had ever seen . "If you must know, Ronald, Malfoy and I were having a perfectly polite conversation about our respective summers. The only one being a twat was _you_!" She ended her rant with a humph folding her arms angrily across her chest.

Draco just smirked at Ron further. Hermione took his side against her friends, he would have to dwell on that at a later moment in time. Along with the glorious memory of her telling him to pull her hair harder, and then turning that gorgeous shade of pink. "Well, Granger, if you are done yelling at Weasel-Bee, we should make our way to the check in now." He motioned for her to proceed with him, stepping in front of Weasley so he has to trail behind the two of them. 

The rest of the walk to the Prefects carriage was quiet. Draco wanted to hex Weasley for ruining his and Granger's fun conversation. He never thought he would have the actual opportunity to flirt with her without the dunderhead duo butting in. He also never thought she would be the one to start the flirting. _" I can't believe she told me to pull her hair harder. And that blush was so unbelievably attractive. Ugh, I was not going to be thinking about this till later. It's been forty seconds and I can't stop thinking about the whole situation."_ He tried to physically shake the thoughts from his head with tiny jerky movements. Taming his smile back into his mask of indifference just in time for them to enter into the compartment for the check in. 

"Oh nice of you lot to finally join us." Cormac Mclaggen, a Gryffindor and the new Head Boy, said to the trio walking in, they were indeed the last ones to arrive. Hermione shot daggers with her eyes at Ron for making her late. Draco just gave his usual smirk and went to sit by Millicent Bulstrode the other Prefect from his year. There were Zacharias Smith and Hanna Abbott as Hufflepuff Prefects, and Ernie Macmillan and Padma Patil from Ravenclaw. 

The only other person in the compartment was the new Head Girl, Amelia Warbeck who was a Ravenclaw. "Be nice, Cormac." She admonished her counterpart. "Everyone is on time, which we greatly appreciate. If everyone could take a copy of the first week's rotation roster, we have listed everyone who will be on rotations, including the fifth year Prefects. Cormac and I thought it would be easier to meet with each year separately this first time since you lot and the seventh years have already had the basic training and can start your rounds on the train while we meet with the fifth years and start their training." Amelia explained why only half the Prefects were in attendance.

"As you can see the first week is pretty straight forward. You will be only working with your house and year counterpart to ease into rotations with the other years and houses. Every pair will have two patrols a week and then four pairs will rotate patrols during Hogsmeade weekends." Cormac pointed to the rotation assignments on the paper in each Prefects' hand. 

"We will be meeting Sunday evenings each week in the Transfiguration classroom. It is not mandatory that both Prefects from your year are in attendance just one of you needs to be there to pick up the rotation scheduled. But please be respectful of each other, we know some weeks will be more stressful than others so make sure you are communicating clearly with your partner." Amelia smiled sweetly in hope for respectful communication between partners.

"As Head Boy and Girl, Amelia and I will always be available for help communicating. However, we do not wish to micromanage you, if you need to change a time or day on your rotation it is up to you to find someone to switch with you. You still have to do two rotations a week but we understand that we don't know everyones exact schedule. Basically, you are all almost adults, act like it." Cormac said looking at each person in the room with his nose slightly up in the air. It was obvious to the rest of the group that he thought highly of himself as Head Boy.

"That’s all we have to cover with you for today. We will see you all at the Welcoming Feast. Seventh year Prefects already have the assignment to take the first years to your respective dorms. So enjoy yourselves this first night back at Hogwarts." Amelia dismissed them with a smile. Cormac had a pretty neutral face but Draco watched as he winked only at Hermione and Hanna. 

Trying not to show his utter disgust at the man, Draco turned to Millicent, "We are supposed to patrol the first two train cars, want to do that now?" 

"That's fine, Draco. Follow my lead, but I expect you to open every door for me." Millicent joked knowing that chivalry was practically beaten into Draco by his mother.

Draco just shrugged. He would have in fact opened every door for her without her having to say a damn thing about it. His mother would actually beat him if she found out that he did not open a door for a fellow Slytherin young woman. To be fair, Theo and Blaise would also receive a beating of a lifetime if they did the same thing and Narcissa found out about it. He chuckled internally at the thought of his mother beating Theo. 

The patrol was simple and uneventful which left Draco with too much time to overthink. He kept replaying his conversation with Theo and Hermione. One kept him frustrated and the other kept him _frustrated_ , it was hard to tell which one was worse. The talk with Theo won out in the end as the most frustrating, he really didn't know what to do about the tasks. It wasn't like he could ask the professors for help to get the books he needed. Actually come to think of it he could probably ask Professor Snape to write him a slip for the restricted section. That may be the best place to start to look for information on a very unique vanishing cabinet. _"Having a book won't be good enough to win favor back with the Dark Lord. I need to prove that I can be useful by doing the work. It can't be that hard to repair wood could it?"_ He thought idly to himself as they continued to walk the train corridors.

"Oi! Draco!" Millicent was waving her hand in his peripheral vision, "Are you going to pay attention to your surroundings? Those second years in the compartment to your left are talking about setting off Portable Swamp from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes outside the Great Hall after the Welcoming Feast. Yet you are so far away in that brain of yours that you aren't even confiscating the obvious package or taking away points." She huffed at him then stuck her hand into the compartment, tapping the Prefect badge with her wand and waiting for the package to be placed in her palm without her having to say more. 

"What house are you lot in?" Draco demanded glaring down his nose at the group in the compartment. 

"We are in Slytherin too... Sir?" A little brunette girl said. 

"Sir is a bit much, young lady, and as Slytherins you should know better. We are better than any other house, we don't stoop to such lowly pranks until provoked." Draco said, giving the girl a small smirk.

"We certainly expect better from our house, especially when trying to plan in secret. You lot had the door open, contraband out in the open, and were talking loud enough that we didn't have to strain to hear you. At least learn to be sneaky like the snakes you are supposed to be!" Millicent was exasperated with how poorly they were representing their house.

The second years kept looking back and forth between the two Prefects, surprised that they weren't really getting in trouble for their plan more so for how they were planning. The girl who first spoke to them grabbed the package out her companions hand and jammed it into Millicent's outstretched hand. 

"Fine. Next time we will be better snakes, and we will wait to wage prank wars until another house starts it. We just wanted to be the best of the best this year." She frowned slightly at the Prefects.

"We are the best of the best. In order to prove that, we gain the most house points by never getting caught and learning to speak about things in hidden ways. We also study hard and make sure our fellow years are taken care of, everyone in the snake pit looks out of each other. Do you all understand?" Draco asked, raising a pointed brow. A chorus of "Yes" sound around the compartment, nodding his approval Draco stepped back shutting their door with a wink at the brunette who seemed to be the leader of the Slytherin second years.

"They will rule the snake pit one day, way to use that as a teaching moment, Draco. Now our two hours of patrol are up and I want to go talk with Daphne before we get to the school." Millicent turned on her heel and headed in the opposite direction.

Draco just nodded in her direction before meandering back towards his compartment. He walked about the train another time, feeling the movement helped clear his head from all the muddled thoughts from earlier. Just as he was about to get into his corridor he was bumped from behind rather hard. Turning around to glare at the person walking into his behind, "Potter, watch where you are going. I thought glasses were supposed to make you see better." 

"Why are you pacing about like you own the train, Malfoy?" Harry Potter demanded like he always did when he was talking to Draco.

Tapping his Prefect badge, "Prefect patrol. You sure seem to have a problem seeing today, Potter. Did someone hit you with a _Conjunctivitis Curse_?" It wasn't hard for Draco to get riled up with the _Chosen One_ on the other end of the conversation. 

"I didn't have a problem seeing your father among the Death Eaters. Have you already joined their ranks?" Harry said stepping into Draco's space in an act of unusual aggression.

"What are you going on about, Potter?" For a moment Draco thought that Harry somehow had heard him and Theo talking, before realizing that this was not about his tasks but something else entirely.

"Your father was at the Ministry end of the school year, the night my Godfather died. I know your whole family is involved with Voldemort. I _will_ be watching you this year, Malfoy." Potter practically spit the words in Draco's face.

"No one can survive around you, can they Potter? First your parents, then your lover, Cedric, now your Godfather. Granger and Weasley better watch their backs before you kill them too." Narrowing his eyes in contempt, Draco used Harry's shock at his harsh words to his advantage to step around the Boy Wonder to walk back into his compartment with Theo and Pansy.

"Drakey, where have you been?" Pansy nearly shrieked as Draco walked into the compartment." Theo and I have just been sitting here in near silence just missing you. Theo wouldn't be serious about what you two did in the summer, he kept saying you had Death Eater parties at a beach house." She pouted like a kicked puppy.

"Honestly, does no one remember I'm a fucking Prefect?" Draco pouted right back at Pansy. "I had to do rounds. It took ages, and we need to teach our baby snakes the art of cunning. Caught a bunch of second years trying to set plans to release a portable swamp tonight." He shook his head at their poor planning abilities, "They were just out right talking about their plans with the compartment door open! These little ones do not know how to be sly at all."

"Since when do you care how the little snakes are behaving?" Pansy asked with more snark than was necessary.

"I've always cared, Pansy, we just haven't ever had to teach the little ones to be more couth." Draco rolled his eyes at her. 

"When will you two stop fighting?" Theo just shook his head at bickering like siblings, he never understood why they even tried to date. He did not need to be a Seer to know they were not aligned in the stars to be together. 

"You know better than to ask stupid questions, Theo. But you two should probably put your robes on, we will be arriving at Hogwarts shortly." Draco sometimes enjoyed being the bossy one. It made him smile and think of a very bossy little witch that just won't leave his head.

Pansy thought the smile was for her, as an apology for being an arse to her. She batted her eyes at him and gave a tiny smile back in hopes of getting more flirtation from him. She was hoping her father would start the marriage contracts declarations with Lucius by Christmas. 

"Right you are, mate. Tonight's Welcoming Fest will be interesting to say the least. I have a clear understanding that we will have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions professors." Theo gave a wink and cheeky grin towards Draco and his confused look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tad later than normal, but I have been extremely busy as of late. And more likely than not, will be moving to a new state soon. So be patient with me, please! Especially as I try to figure out my new life plan in the middle of a pandemic.


	11. Eleven

Draco was correct, of course, the train pulled into the station outside of Hogsmeade about fifteen minutes after he had instructed Theo and Pansy to change into their robes. It wasn't quite a secret that the Malfoy heir was bossy, but people did not make it a big deal when he gave instructions or directions. Being a man with somewhat of a high power profile allowed him the kind of respect to be heard and followed promptly. When the Hogwarts Express came to a complete stop, the three Slytherins were ready to depart from the train before most of their classmates. 

_" I am so glad I wasn't assigned to guide the first years towards the boat this year."_ Draco thought as he watched some of the youngsters run towards the opposite side of the boats that would take them across the lake. He walked further down the path towards the Thestral drawn carriages, he heard the ever familiar voice of Hermione Granger calling for first years that ran to the wrong side of the boats to come back to where she was standing. He seemed to continually be drawn to her today, his eyes tracked the sway of her robes as she pushed her hands to her hips and tapped her toes in impatience in time with the first years' slow footsteps back towards the correct destination. 

Draco could not help the tiny smirk while watching that witch have impatience with the youngsters, she was normally so patient with the new students. He felt his eyes heat suddenly with the desire to walk up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist and kiss the side of her head. As if Hermione could hear his thoughts, her eyes snapped up to meet his with a steely fire.

Hermione felt like someone was staring into her soul as she was waiting for the first years to listen to directions as to how to get to the boats. What she wasn't expecting was for the eyes that were hungrily staring at her to belong to Draco Malfoy. Meeting his strange grey eyes she felt herself blush all over again remembering what she said to him on the train compartment. With the way he was eating her alive with his eyes, she started to wonder if he would comply with her earlier wish to pull her hair harder and snog her thoroughly. Her eyes trailed down to his plump lips. Her tongue had a mind of its own; barely sticking out to moisten her lips slightly before she realized what she did. Her eyes once again snapped up to meet Draco's only to find them as flash hot with desire. _"There is no way that, Draco Malfoy, hater of all Muggleborns and all that goes against Pureblood standards, is staring at me with desire."_ Hermione tried to think logically about the attractive young man in front of her, _"Although, he did flirt back with me on the train. That laugh he gave was absolutely was sinful."_ She imagined fanning herself at the mental replay of his laugh.

Draco almost fell to his knees when he saw Granger’s pink little tongue stick out to moisten her lips while staring at his own. He felt the heat roar through his body at the sight and mere thought of what that little tongue could do. It was then that Granger's eyes popped back up to his own, he could have sworn that he saw a reflection of heat in her honey-brown eyes that matched his own. He felt his body shift more towards hers as he kept walking, he didn't know what he would do when he got to her.

"Oi! 'Mione! What else are we supposed to do with the first years?" Ron stomped up to Hermione breaking the spell the two had accidentally created. Looking around to see what had drawn her attention, Ron's eye also landed on Malfoy. "What did that git say to you now, 'Mione? I could go kick his arse for you, if you would like." He crossed his arms over his chest clearly trying to flex the newly grown muscles of his arms to look intimidating.

"What on earth are you talking about, Ron? I was just standing here watching the students make their way to proper transportation up to the castle. Being readily available to answer any questions anyone had. No one said a thing to me before you." Hermione glared at Ron and his readiness to fight. 

Rolling his eyes at the obvious display the Weasel was obviously putting on, and fighting another smile at the fact that she stood up for him to her friend for the second time that day, Draco corrected the path his body subconsciously started on and walked the rest of the way to the carriages without making a spectacle of himself. 

When the trio of Slytherins reached the Thestrals, Draco pulled an apple out of his robe pocket. He walked up to the skeletal horse-like creature that was to pull the carriage he was going to ride in and offered up the apple on the flat palm of his hand. The creature sniffed the apple once before somewhat gently snapping it right out of his hand.

"Why would you stoop so low as to feed something that serves you? Especially from your own hand, Drakey?" Pansy pouted at him with obvious distaste of showing any kind of   
_weakness._

"Thestrals are more powerful than you are giving them credit." Theo replied instead of allowing Draco time to be snarky towards the prejudiced witch, "Their magic is obviously very different than many of the other creatures around Hogwarts. Since you have to see death prior to seeing them, they should be treated with reverence. Can you see them Parkinson?"

"Well no, I just know they are there because my father warned me not to walk in front of seemingly horseless drawn carriages." Pansy shrugged at the two wizards.

"Ah, you see both Draco and I can see the beasts. We know how ferocious they look and the actual power behind the invisibility they possess. It never hurts to have powerful friends in many varieties of creatures." Theo condescendingly addressed the rude girl. 

Hating the fact that Theo had the unusual ability to put her in her place, Pansy looked around for an excuse to leave the duo. "Oh, look, Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bulstrode are getting in the carriage behind us. I have not talked with them much this summer, I should go catch up with my fellow female Slytherins before we reach the castle. I'll leave you boys to it." She quickly took posed graceful steps towards the other girls; the equivalent of a Pureblood run.

Draco's shoulders shook in mirth at the scandalized look on Pansy's face as she practically sprinted away from the awkward situation she created. "Gods, I never thought she would leave us." He sighed under his breath, "How did I put up with her for most of last year?" 

"I would assume it had to do with the fact that you spent most of your time together with your tongues down each other's throats and not much time actually talking. Lets take this empty carriage though, I do want to know about you and Granger." Theo smiled, wiggling his eyebrows up and down rapidly in a suggestive manner. 

Sighing at the now conspicuous way Theo had manipulated Pansy away from them so they could talk in private, Draco stepped into the open door. As soon as they situated themselves into the small space, Theo leaned out the window, "If you would not mind just taking the two of us up to the castle that would be much obliged." He talked to the large steed knowing full well it understood his request. "That was some powerful _sexual_ tension building between you and a very particular Muggleborn witch just now. Are you going to actually do something about it this year?" Theo obviously was not going to beat around the bush in his usual way of getting Draco to talk. 

Lucky for Theo, due to the out of ordinary exchanges that happened with Granger and Potter, Draco's defenses were down. He answered honestly, "She told me to pull her hair. It's literally all I can think about, walking up behind her. Tangling my fingers in her wild curls and using it to pull her head back towards mine and throughly snogging the shite out of her." He ran his fingers through his own silk blonde locks in frustration. "How the fuck am I going to do this, Theo? She is supposed to be my enemy, I'm supposed to let Death Eaters into the castle to harm her and fellow people like her."

"Draco, you can't live this year in overwhelming fear. It's one thing to be living in fear while at Malfoy Manor under the direct eye of the Dark Lord, but Hogwarts is a place he can't touch yet. Take it from someone who literally Sees the past and future, you need to live in the present or you will end up not following your heart." Theo gave him a pointed look to imply that was actually something he saw; Draco not following his heart. 

Knowing how dark it could be, Draco thought it was more imperative that he followed something other than his heart. Maybe he would follow his mind, which his intellect would lead him right to Granger. She was pretty, level headed, and courageous. Things he could learn to be more like if he paid more attention to her. With a small smirk at Theo,he said "Alright, mate, I will try to remain in the present more and not get lost in the fear." 

The young men rather gracefully exited the carriage, considering their size it was a rather impressive feat for them to accomplish. They followed the flow of the crowd to the Great Hall for the Welcoming Feast, taking their normal place in the middle of the Slytherin table facing the rest of the room. 

Blaise Zabini walked in with the gaggle of Slytherin girls, he saw Draco and Theo and made a beeline directly for them. The eyes of almost every girl in the room followed his movement across the floor. This was nothing new, everyone knew how exotically good looking Zabini was and girls would throw themselves in front of his path often just to get a few flirtatious words in with the Wizard.

"Greeting, boys!" Blaise boisterously said as he plopped down next to Draco, "I hope you had as much fun as I did this summer." He gave Draco a flirty wink.

"Oh, you know how much fun hosting endless guests can be." Draco drawled, "Other than the continuous flow of people in and out of my Manor it was rather bland summer."

"Don't let that wanker fool you," Theo admonished, "We had plenty of fun drinking Elven wine, sitting on rooftops, and watching the stars turn to sunrise." He grinned at his friends. "Oh, and I found out I'm a Seer." He whispered nonchalantly so only Blaise and Draco could hear.

"You're a bloody what?!" Blaise exclaimed loud enough to draw the eyes of a few people from the other tables.

"Shut it, you idiot. No one can know, why do you think I just whispered the news to you and not shouted it at you as you walked in the bloody Great Hall?" Theo mock glared.

"How did this even happened? How come everything cool happens to one of you two? I just got to go to Italy and watch my mother marry her ninth husband." Blaise pouted in what seemed to be a very Slytherin trait. 

"Ah, but you got to be on the Italy coastal line with beautiful, scantily clad, actual goddesses. That seems way cooler than just happening to be the seventh son of the seventh son in a line coming from great oracle Delphi. I did nothing, it just happened to me." Theo shrugged at Blaise like he should know all of this already.

Stammering for words, Blaise just opened and closed his mouth a few times before getting out, "Seventh son? You have six brothers I've never met. How is that possible?"

"My fucked up family never ceases to amaze." Theo sighed, "My father had six bastard sons before he married my mother. All six he killed in the name of the Dark Lord, in order to ensure my power, dominance, and inheritance."

"What. The. Actual. Bloody. Hell." Zabini just stared at his friends bringing his eye back and forth between Draco and Theo to confirm the story he was briefly told. When no denial came from either of them, "Well I best get used to the idea of you poking around to tell me my fortunes."

Professor Dumbledore stood at the front of all the students bringing all the chattering to a complete stop without having to say a word. "Welcome, welcome! It is a great honor to witness you all here gathered together in this Great Hall! We are all very excited for a new year, before we bring in the first years, I would like to introduce you to two new professors this year. First our new professor, Horace Eugene Flaccus Slughorn, a dear friend and very talented potions master who will be taking over for Professor Snape. Which brings me to our next change, it is withl great pride and honor that I introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor. Professor Severus Snape is not a new face but will be teaching his new subject with as much vigor and intelligence as his last. Without further ado, Professor McGonagall will now bring in the first years." 

Shock raced through Draco, why had his godfather not said anything about his curriculum change? Gaping slightly he turned towards Theo, "All the Seer talent and you use the ability to look to see who our professors are going to be?" He was just as bewildered by what Theo chose to look at as the change itself.

"What can I say? I'm always helpful, I even clearly told you on the train we would have two new professors. I can't help it if you don't listen to your Seer friend." Theo chuckled under his breath at the shock still radiating from Draco.

"Honestly, mate, its pretty fucked up that the only thing you have told me with assurance was still blindsiding." Draco turned away from his friend and began to let his eyes wander around the room while the sorting of the first years took place. He found his eyes automatically looking for a mess of curly hair at the Gryffindor table, he was not expecting to meet hatred in the emerald eyes peeking out of the mess of dark hair. But once he found Potter he just had to look to the left to lock eyes with Hermione Granger for the third time that same day.

"What do you think those three are plotting?" Harry asked Hermione as they both started at the blonde Slytherin for two very different reasons, "I know he is up to something this year, I can feel it in my scar." 

"I don't know what he could possibly be up to, Harry, we have only been back at Hogwarts for two hours now and he hasn't even left the Slytherin table." She replied to his question struggling not to roll her eyes at his dramatics.

"He is clearly working for Voldemort, his father is a Death Eater. I know Malfoy is a Death Eater too. I think we should keep a close eye on him this year, watch his every move. I got to trust my gut-feeling on this." 

"I don't know about that, Harry, he is pretty young to be working for Voldemort." She said.

Harry continued as if Hermione hadn't said a word. "Will you help me watch him, Hermione? I don't think Ron will be able to do it without drawing attention to what we are doing."

"Fine, Harry, I will help you. If you promise that you and I will discuss things we see before we do anything about it. I don't want to watch you do something rash only to get detention." If Hermione was honest with herself, the only reason she agreed to help Harry watch Draco was because it gave her an excuse to openly stare at the handsome blonde. 

"Alright, 'Mione, we will do it your way. Just as long as we get to the bottom of whatever it is this arsehole is doing this year." Harry agreed before turning back to the feast in front of them. Hermione just kept staring at the Slytherin, hardly paying attention to what she was putting into her mouth as she ate what was on her plate. _"He will at least make an interesting subject to study, and he is rather appealing to look at._ She thought through the rest of their meal.


	12. Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH! I am late, forgot it was Friday! This week has been a non-week where everyday blends into the next.

Draco sat listlessly waiting for Professor Dumbledore to finish his yearly welcome speech so that he could help lead the first years down to the dungeons then go to bed. He always forgets how draining the long travel days to and from Hogwarts were on his body. He was looking forward to the soft embrace of his bed.

"Do you think Snape will make a good Defense teacher?" Blaise mumbled out of the corner of his mouth, "He is a bastard, but by gods he was a great Potions Master."

"I'd assume he will be one of our best Dark Arts professors we will have to date. The 'ol chap has had pretty extensive training in the subject and I would gather he has mastered how to Defend against the curses as well." Theo murmured back from Draco's other side.

Their quiet side conversation went back and forth for several more minutes without need of input from Draco. He sat there quietly watching the Gryffindor table again. What had changed in him that let him finally flirt and talk with the witch that had plagued his mind since third year? _"Does having a ravenous madman living in your house truly change how you feel about ideologies that have been taught to you your whole life?"_ He truly pondered the question as if it was asked by one of the gods. A very intense self-exploration process had begun to draw him so deep into his thoughts that he did not even recognize the Welcome Feast had ended and Theo was shaking him out of the recess of his mind. 

"Oi! You have to go be a responsible adult and take the children to the dungeons." Theo smiled gleefully at the double meaning to his words. Glad he himself did not have to go be in charge of giving the first years tour of their dorms or deal with any of them crying because they miss home. He was an anomaly. He knew from day one that being at school was safer than staying at home and slept peacefully since then. 

"What? Oh, right. Of course." Draco stood up in a daze, looking around he recognized the confused looks of the 13 new students in the house. He walked over to the students, putting on his authoritative voice, "Alright you lot, we are going to be heading down to the dorms. Stick close together, don't linger behind, and support each other. You are now baby snakes, and in the snake pit we take care of our own." 

The first years quickly followed after Draco, who was taking long strides to the dungeons as quickly as possible with the small group behind him. "You will see in a few moments that the dungeons are very unique, for starters, we have double protection to get into our home while here at Hogwarts. First, there is a passage hidden to look like a wall. Second, there is a door that requires a password which changes monthly. Unlike the other houses who's password changes once every two months. This gives us the advantage if we ever have the need for it." He turned around just to give a smirk towards the group of younger students. "Another very unique aspect of the Slytherin house is that we are submerged within the Black Lake. You will be able to see merfolk, the giant squid, and all sorts of magical water creatures. You also will have the opportunity at least once a month to hear the Merfolk sing under a full moon. But most importantly, we as a house look out for each other. _When_ we have an issue with a fellow housemate, bring it to the attention of one of our own prefects or discreetly go to our Head of House, Professor Snape. We don't need to let things leave the sacred space that is the Snake Pit." 

They then arrived at the hidden passage and Draco pointed out the markings they would need to remember to find the passage on their own. When they reached the massive dark wood door Draco clearly spoke the password for the first years to hear. " _Salazar_. Now remember this will change in four weeks time, they will be more difficult as we move forward." When the door swung open, he didn't allow the others to enter first because he was selfish and wanted to see their faces as they saw the common room for the first time. It was better than last year, there were two students whose mouths were literally agape. The rest of the students had more sly impressed looks. 

"The dorm that will be assigned to you tonight will be the room in which you will spend the rest of your Hogwarts career. Follow me." Draco walked to the right side of the common room to the second door that opened to a "U" shaped hallway with six rooms on either side and one sitting in the center bend of the "U".

"Each door will have your last name printed on the front in silver script. The best part about being a Slytherin is you have your own personal space. The founders of Hogwarts felt bad for shoving us in the dungeons under a lake, they made up for it by allowing us to have our own rooms with private small bathrooms. The house elves will take care of the majority of the cleaning but take pride in yourselves and keep your space somewhat tidy. Now that the castle has had time to add your names to the doors, find your own, settle in for the night and tomorrow the other Prefects will help you find your class schedules and lead you to your first day of classes." With a nod to the group Draco stepped back towards the door that led to the common room, he paused to watch the children find their names and rooms, noticing that the boys took up the six rooms to the right and the center of the "U" and the girls had the six rooms to the left. It was the same in his own hall, boys on the right girls on the left. He wondered if that's how it was for all of the dorms.

Without another backwards glance, Draco made his way over to his dorm rooms on the left side of the common room. He was knackered to say the least. All he wanted to do was crawl into his large four poster bed and sleep for the rest of his life. But luck was not on his side tonight. When he was about six paces away from his door Pansy caught him by the arm. 

"Drakey, darling, I missed you at dinner and in the common room. Do you really have to be the responsible Prefect? Can't you slack off just a little to spend more time with me?" She pouted in the most exaggerated way. Which causes Draco to just roll his eyes at the witch with the upturned nose. 

"No. I am responsible, and as Slytherins, it's our duty to make sure our own baby snakes are taken care of first. I just spent the last forty-five minutes making sure they are all settled into their new surroundings. You know the dungeons; you don't need me to hang around you all the time." He tried to pull his arm away from her so he could continue to his room for the sleep he craved. 

"But Drakey, I only got to spend 10 minutes talking to you on the train before you muted me to talk to Theo, then you had to do rounds and dismissed me to ride with Theo to the castle. I hardly got to see you at all this summer, I got two letters exactly and not a single package. If I didn't know better, I would say you were breaking up with me." Somehow Pansy was able to deepen her pout and make small tears appear in the edges of her eyes.

Draco sighed heavily, "I am not trying to break up with you Pansy. We have been nothing but honest with each other from the beginning. _If_ I ever want to break up with you, you will be the first and only person I tell. So no need to be dramatic." Sighing again while rubbing the bridge of his nose, he softly asked, "If I come sit out in the common room with you for twenty minutes will you be placated enough to let me go to bed?"

"Only if you sit right with me and not across from me like you normally do. I want to cuddle." She emphasized this by wrapping herself fully around his arm and placing her head on his shoulder. 

"Fine." Draco reluctantly allowed the witch to drag him back into the common room to sit on one of the large black leather couches that were lined around the huge fireplace. At least the atmosphere was warm and inviting, even if he did not absolutely love the present company. He truly did not know why he had not disagreed with Pansy; he did want to break up with her. There was nothing inherently wrong with her, she just wasn't _his witch._ Not that he has any claim to the witch in which he was thinking about, he just _wanted_ to have a claim to her. That also meant he had no reason to stay with Pansy. Plus trying to keep up with her demands, Prefect duties, quidditch, and the task set by the Dark Lord was starting to feel even more overwhelming than he previously expected. This wasn't even including his classes and the homework he would have in droves.

Sitting on the couch in the heat of the fire, with Pansy wrapped around him like a viper, Draco felt his heart begin to pound. His breaths were coming in short quick spurts, his palms were sweaty, and his legs started slightly bouncing uncontrollably on the ground. With all the heat surrounding him, he felt his core heating to higher degrees, like the heat was coming deep from his magical core. If he didn't do something soon he knew that the possibility of him performing some accidental magic was very real. 

Draco felt it all building up, but couldn't move away from the girl stuck to him like glue, just when he thought he was going to explode from the sensations occurring in his own body, a heavy hand laid on his shoulder.

"Draco, can I borrow you for a moment. Blaise has set up this ridiculous play in Wizards Chess and I need another person to verify that he is playing a bluff." Theo gave him a very pointed look, like he knew Draco was moments away from performing accidental magic. 

Draco looked at Theo like the gods themselves sent him over to help, "Yeah, of course. Chances are Blaise is bluffing his arse off." He said while standing, prying Pansy off his side and following Theo over to the back table right by the windows that looked under the Black Lake.

"Blaise and I aren't playing chess. But I know you needed to get away." Theo stated calmly, "This is one of those moments I have Seen. If you stayed there you would have blasted Pansy across the room, killing her and ruining you forever. If I would have stayed over there with you two, you would have blasted the top window and caused a massive crack that would have flooded the whole common room. Most of the Slytherins would have been injured but three would have drowned. There were a few ways to get you extracted from that situation but you have to have a way to release without hurting yourself or anyone else." All of this was said quickly and quietly so no one else could hear the two of them. 

"I am going to discreetly hand you my flask. I want you to take your wand and imagine that you are filling the flask up with the overflowing magic. Allow the over abundance of magic to flow out of you and only into this flask." Draco just looked at Theo like he was insane for thinking he could just flow his magic out like that, but he also trusted his best mate with his life. He slid his wand down his sleeve, placing the tip just on the edge of the opening. When he imagined his magic flowing out he thought it would look like a bright blue sludge, when he looked into the flask the inside was glowing faintly blue. The magic actually followed his imagination and created a thick physical content. 

"If my theory is correct," Theo said while screwing on the cap to the flask, "If you ever get depleted in magic, this will act as a magic replenishing potion. I will assume that things are going to continue to be as stressful as they are right now, you might want to order a case of empty flasks and always carry one on you." He handed the flask back to Draco about three steps behind where Blaise was sitting. 

Draco had just tucked the now potion container deep within his robe pocket, when Blaise turned around. "I thought we were going to play Wizards Chess. If you two are going to go galavanting all through the common room, I will go find me a witch to keep me company."

"We could never throw you to an unsuspecting witch." Theo teased straight faced, "The poor girl would have no hope of escaping your attention for the rest of the year."

"Any which would gladly spend her free time in my presence." Blaise winked at the two then laughed blatantly at the scowling faces given in return. 

Since Draco had help getting away from Pansy, he was going to take advantage and go to his dorm. "Theo, can you tell Pansy I went to bed. I know if I go back over there she is going to throw a fit until I stay with her, I am just too knackered to deal with any of this tonight." He motioned to the entire common room.

"Alright, mate, take care tonight you, did more than you have all summer." Theo gave his shoulder another pat then turned back to Blaise to play a round of chess.

Once safely tucked into his room, Draco turned back towards the door to cast his usual wards, at the last moment he added a _Muffiato_ to the mix. He then quickly made it through his night time routine. stripped of his clothing down to his underclothes and finally climbed into his warm comfortable bed. He made it through only two rounds of focused breathing before he was lost to sleep.

_The world around him was shadowed in darkness. The moon was shining through the window behind the man standing on the dais, his hooded cloak pulled high over his head hiding his face. There were other cloaked figures standing around the room blocking the sightline to whatever was going on the floor. The man at the head of the room pointed to what was on the floor. Bright blue light shot out of the tip of his finger hitting something with a spark of ricocheting back up into the air. A scream unlike anything ever heard was ripped out of the thing hit with the blue light. The crowd burst out in laughter as the screaming continued it caused them to part, allowing him to see the floor. It wasn't a thing, it was a person being hit with the blue light, withering on the floor in what appeared to be more pain than could be described. It looked worse than what Lucius had experienced from the Dark Lord on his return from Azkaban. With the parting of the crowd, he was able to walk closer to the person crumbled in pain. Upon closer inspection he saw it was a woman, with long chestnut brown hair, a soft curl around the edges. The crowd seemed to completely disappear and it left just the three of them in the room. The man on the dais spoke to the woman, "You have been a thorn in my side since the first day at Hogwarts. Now that I have taken over for the Dark Master as the new Dark Lord, I saw it fitting for you to be the first Mudblood to be punished." With that the man unleashed an unrelenting stream on the bright blue light onto the woman. He walked around to see who she was. Shock reverberated through him as he looked upon an older, more mature Hermione Granger. With that he turned to the man spouting the blue light, the moon moved high in the sky, the man lifted his head to just the right angle, allowing illumination to land on his face. He gasped out loud as he recognized the man in front of him as an older version of himself. He wanted to throw up in disgust as he realized he had taken over for the Dark Lord. He stumbled backwards as he watched himself torture Granger. He shook his head, whispering "no, no, no, no, no." Over and over again, he felt tears streaming down his face._

Gasping for air, Draco sat up in his bed covered in sweat. If he continued down this road, the path he currently traveled, would he become the next Dark Lord?


	13. Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was my birthday this week! If you need some Dramione Fluff you should check out Penstrikesmidnight only HP fic!! It's amazing! You should also check out her other works on Haikyu!!

Understandably, Draco didn't sleep the rest of the night. That nightmare was too real; the imagined screams of the girl he secretly longed for, the realistic scowl on his matured face, the idea that Voldemort transcended past Lord status. It was daunting that these might become real possibilities. He truly thought about what a world with the Dark Lord ruling would look like, there would be no place for him longing after a muggle-born. Shaking himself out of the dark cloud now hanging over him, he got up to shower hoping the scalding hot water would clear the remnants of the night away.

At breakfast Draco was barely aware of those around him, Theo plopped down next to him with a muffled "Morning." That was so unlike Theo it caused Draco to notice. "You alright, mate?" He asked his friend.

"I have a migraine again. Last night was rough, I had hours on hours of time strings flashing in my head. It is like whenever I feel like my understanding of my Seer abilities is clear something like this happens. I feel like I will never be close to the true understanding of what being a Seer means." Theo just shrugged in a defeated way, not speaking much louder than his mumbled greeting. 

Draco added concern for Theo on this list of things to do today. "Have you tried sucking peppermint leaves? If you muddle them a little and plaster them to the roof of your mouth it might alleviate some of the headache. I know you said the _Pain Potion_ did nothing for it, but the fundamental use of straight leaf might. It's worth a shot at least. We can head down to the greenhouses as soon as you take a few bites of something." He would help his friend even with all that was going on within himself, Theo had been there for him this summer. He could handle this on his list too. 

The two quickly ate some oatmeal and bacon before rushing out of the Great Hall, not even really bothering to look up from their hush conversation about Theo. They missed the stare down from Blaise, who was trying to figure out where they were off to since class didn't start for another half hour. He wasn't stupid, he knew the two were up to something. They both had been so caged about what they were doing this last summer, it made him wonder if the rumors were true and Draco had been given an assignment. 

Because Blaise was paying attention to the retreating backs of two of his best mates, he witnessed Harry "Wonder Boy" Potter get up and follow the Slytherins out of the Hall. Since the others were so engrossed in their own conversation they didn't notice the trail, so he decided it was up to him to follow the goody two-shoes who was following Draco and Theo. He would look out for his friend's backs even when they didn't know they needed him for such a thing.  
Grabbing a piece of toast to eat along the way, he followed a several paces behind Potter. _"I wonder why Wonder Boy is hoping from shadow to shadow trailing behind my best mates?"_ He thought while also following behind in the shadows; one thing living with his mother and her nine husbands taught him was how to be invisible. It's one of the many talents he developed in self preservation but one that was very useful. People were always curious how he knew so much gossip and personal information about the whole student population at Hogwarts, when he wanted to be invisible he was, it's not his fault others talk freely when they don't think to look for him. 

Blaise trailed the three boys down towards greenhouse number five. _" Isn't that the greenhouse with mostly innocent herbs and other minor potion ingredients? What could they possibly need in there?"_ He would ask them later if the chance arose, or just listen carefully they may slip up and tell him on their own. He watched from behind a pillar as Potter pulled a cloak from his bag. Looking around to make sure no one saw him, Harry slipped the cloak around himself and completely disappeared from sight. _" Holy fuck balls." Blaise thought almost gasping out loud. _" Potter has an invisibility cloak, no wonder the fucker gets away with murder. I should probably tell the others.”_ He stood stock still since he had no idea where Potter went, just then the greenhouse door swung open, his friends walking out quickly. Theo shoving some leaf into a small mortar and pestle Draco handed him, "No, just a gentle muddle, you want the leaves to fully express the mint but be intact enough to push against the roof of your mouth." The wind carried Draco's comment towards his hiding place. _"Now why would Theo need mint on the roof of his mouth?"_ Blaise would question them later when the time was right. He stood where he was for another 20 seconds before following behind, hopefully giving Potter enough time to pass him unnoticed as well._

_He followed the visible duo down towards Potions, they did start with a double class with the Gryffindors. It wasn't that surprising when about five paces in front of him, now visible Harry Potter was stepping out of the shadows and tucking something into his bag while continuing to stare down the ones he had been following. It was lucky for Blaise that no one was paying attention to him, and he was able to continue stalking the stalker._

_When they reached class, Blaise made a big show of things, "Where the fuck did you two go? I had to eat breakfast alone with five of the finest Slytherin witches. I could have used the two of you as wingmen." He pouted in his normal exaggerated way to let them know he was just being dramatic._

_"I've been having migraine from the new talent I told you about last night." Theo mumbled looking around the room making sure no one overheard him. "We snuck off to get some fresh peppermint to see if it would help since _Pain Potion_ does not do a gods damned fucking thing."_

_That explained the need to muddle the leaf."_ Blaise thought, but said, "Aren't you a right potty mouth in the morning. One wee little headache and it's like I'm in the midst of a sailing crew." He winked to soften the blow of his mockery. 

"Oi! Like you're one to talk Zabini, I've heard you go off with a mouth I would never even begin to use to kiss your mother." Draco teased back, lightening the mood a bit more. "Is the peppermint helping, Theo?"

"It's at least allowing me to relax my jaw, so to a degree. I am going to be mad if the answer was this simple and I spent most of the summer in agony." Theo was feeling better enough to be grumpy that the answer _was_ so simple. 

"Good Morning class! I'm Professor Slughorn, I am excited to be back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I retired many years ago, but your humble Headmaster is a good friend of mine and convinced me I needed to come back and teach young minds yet again." With the last sentence Slughorn tapped the empty space before Harry Potter, giving the boy a wink. "Now, who can tell me the key ingredient for _Draught of the Living Death_?" He turned back to the rest of class but only made it one chair over from Potter before finding a hand enthusiastically raised in the air. "Um, yes, Ms...?" 

"Granger, Hermione Granger. The key ingredient to activating the _Draught of the Living Death_ is the Wormwood, since you use it in two forms. First as an infusion, then as a whole." She said primly with a small smile. 

"Right you are, Ms. Granger. 10 points to..?" Slughorn raised a questioning eyebrow trying to get the young lady to quickly answer which house she belonged to. 

"Gryffindor, sir." She then smiled sweetly at him, any time she would have answered a question that enthusiastically in Snape's class she would have lost house points instead of gaining them.

"Right, right, I will remember Ms. Granger. With answers like that on the first day of the class, I expect great things from you this semester." He nodded at her and kept walking towards the other side of the classroom. "Now, if you can guess the potion we are going to make today it is the _Draught of Living Death_. However! Before we get started on page 116, and since this is the first class on your way to N.E.W.T.S., I wanted to make it especially exciting! Whomever can brew the perfect draught first will get this!" Professor Slughorn held up a tiny pointed potion bottle filled with gold liquid. "Can anyone tell me what _this_ is? Anyone? How about you Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco snapped his head towards the new professor, "May I see it closer, sir?" He was extra polite to the new Professor, he knew he needed him to get a Potions Apprenticeship. With a nod Professor Slughorn handed over the tiny vial, Malfoy turned it on its side and held it up to the light. The light pierced through the potion and arched into a rainbow of color. "This is _Felix Felicis_ , also known as Liquid Luck! Do you really mean for the first brewer to get this? It's worth a fortune in Diagon Alley!" Excitement went around the whole class, it was unusual for any Professor to give away anything besides house points, especially something so priceless. 

"Good eye Mr. Malfoy, ten points to Slytherin. I assume that is the correct house?" Slughorn asked Draco, who nodded in return. "Excellent, excellent. Now get started on page 116. The storeroom is open and all you will need is right here!" 

The whole class busted into action at once, everyone wanted to be the winner of the prize. Draco was sure he could make this potion perfect, but could he make it fast enough? For the first time in months, the tasks assigned to him by the Dark Lord were not on the forefront of his mind. When it was his turn into the storeroom, one cute bushy haired witch was the only other person in there with him; she was struggling to reach the sloth brain on the top shelf. "Need a hand, Granger?" He asked, stepping up right behind her, speaking softly right next to her ear.

Hermione jumped about three inches off the ground and fell slightly backwards into Draco, who instinctively wrapped his hands around her hips to steady her. "Draco Malfoy! You scared the shite out of me! How did you sneak up in here without making a single sound?"

Malfoy just laughed softly into her curls, "I wasn't even quiet, Granger. You are just so wrapped up in your thoughts you can't hear anyone else. Or maybe this hair is muffling sounds." He blew a raspberry to prove a point that the hair was in the way. It was only then that he realized his hands were still wrapped around her hips.

"Malfoy, I'm not going to fall now, you can let go of me." Hermione said a little breathless, "Since when have you been so nice?" She gave a nervous giggle. 

"I've always been nice, Granger. So glad you have finally noticed." Draco smirked into her hair knowing full well she had always been on the receiving end of his more cruel remarks. Leaving one hand on her hip, he reached above her head and grabbed two small jars of sloth brain. Handing her one he leaned in close and whispered "It's common to say when someone does something nice for you."

Hermione huffed at him, grabbing the jar, she turned around quickly in the circle of his arm. This caused his hand to move from the safety of her hip, to the not so safe notch in her lower back right above her perfect arse. Swallowing slightly hard, Draco looked down into her honey brown eyes. She reached up and gently placed her hand on his chest, "Thank you, Malfoy. Your kindness and gracious behavior has saved me from several minutes of struggle before I remembered I am a witch. One who could have levitated the jar down to me." She gave him a coy smile. 

"You know using magic to move potion ingredients around can cause them to be less potent." Draco raised his perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her. Surprise spread her pretty features.

"I had no idea of that actually. That could explain why my _Polyjuice Potion_ was never as powerful enough to last more than the minimum hour." She tapped her chin in thought.

"Wait, are you saying you have made _Polyjuice Potion_ more than once? Why? How?" Malfoy truly was curious about the how and why, this made him more curious he normally didn't care about people this much. 

"That's a story for another time, we have potions to brew." Hermione smiled sweetly up at him, tapping his chest in a way the singled for him to move. Draco gently stepped away from her, creating more space and allowing her to walk back into the classroom. He stared at her backside with a longing to know more about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the continued support!


	14. Fourteen

Draco was trying his damndest to concentrate on his potion, he knew the _Draught of the Living Death_ forwards and backwards but he could not focus with Hermione Granger in his line of sight. He kept thinking about how she comfortably fit into his arms, how tiny she was, or how cute she was when she blushed. He liked the flirtatious side of her as much as her intellectual know it all side. He knew his potion was seconds from being done to perfection when a hand shot up at the table to right. He assumed it was Granger, since it was coming from her table. He almost dropped his Ash wood stirring rod into his cauldron when he realized it was Harry _Fucking_ Potter who had just won the grand prize of Liquid Luck. 

"How the fuck did Potter beat out you _and_ Granger out in potions?" Blaise asked in bewilderment, "It's one thing to beat you but to beat Granger... Did he become a Potions Master over the summer and we somehow didn't hear about it?" 

Draco could hear the teasing tone in Zabini's voice but all he wanted to do was punch something. It was one thing for Granger to beat him, he half expected that, but it was another matter altogether to have Potter beat him at something he was superior at! The audacity of that bitch! It had him seething as he packed up his bag to leave the double potions class, he was taking his time in his rage and heard Hermione talking to the winner of the Liquid Luck.

"Where did you get that book, Harry? It already has notes in it! I know for a fact that you did not read it, then take notes on what you read especially during this summer!" She open mouth gaped at him,waiting for the logical explanation. 

"Quiet, 'Mione. I don't need the whole world to know you usually take my notes for me." Draco did roll his eyes at that statement, everyone did know that was exactly what Hermione did for him and Weasel-bee. "I had to buy a second hand book this time because I didn't know that I would be able to take N.E.W.T. level potions until the day before we left for Hogwarts. It was all that was left at Flourish and Blotts." Harry just shrugged at Hermione, obviously not caring that he admitted out loud that he did not buy himself a new book, which just pushed Draco further into his bad mood.

"You okay, mate? It looked like you could break a cauldron in half." Theo elbowed Draco gently in the side trying to bring his attention away from his witch and fucking Potter. _"Wait, MY witch? Since when have I thought about Hermione Granger as my witch? FUCK!"_ Draco thought and slightly shook his head at the thought.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Theo. I just have a lot on my mind. This class just was a bit much for me today. I need to get back to a normal routine and I should be able to handle everything just fine." Draco said directly to his friend making sure his eyes didn't trail back to the witch and her friend. 

"We should head to Arithmancy so we don't have to sit in the front like that one time last year. Professor Vector called on me three times to work out problems in front of everyone. You know I hate working on things in front of everyone." Theo dramatically pouted to try and gain sympathy from his friend who was hardly paying attention to him.

"Lead the way, Theo." Draco gestured grandly with his arm, using the motion to cultivate a small window in which he could discreetly take one more glance at the fascinating witch he just thought of as his own. Shaking his head at himself for the second time in minutes, he had other things he needed to focus on; life or death important. 

When they made their way into the classroom it looked like the class had shrunk in size this year. Not everyone needed N.E.W.T.s level Arithmancy, and it was a difficult class so anyone who wasn't planning on taking the test dropped out. That left only 9 students in the class. Three long tables with three stools each were arranged across the room in one extended line. Theo led the way to the far right table taking the seat closest to the window, forcing Draco to take the middle seat next to him. Sighing in his usual dramatic way he plopped down next to Theo dropping his bag on the floor next to his seat.

"You are not being very representative of the great Malfoy-Black household today, are you? I don't think I've ever seen you sighing and slumping about the castle in such a peon way." Theo mused at Draco's dramatics.

"I just thought of Hermione Granger as _my witch_ after maybe three minutes of flirting while in the potion supply closet. Then to be beaten by _Potter_ , of all people, in the one class I _am_ top performer. Of course I'm going to be slumping around after all that in just two hours on the first day of the fucking school year." Draco sighed again after his rant.

Just as he was finishing his rant, he saw a bunch of curly hair enter into his peripheral vision. "Um... is it okay if I sit here, Malfoy? It's the only seat left in the class." Hermione said in a polite but breathy voice. He just nodded towards her and pulled the stool out slightly for her to sit. Theo tried to cover his laugh with a cough, shooting Draco a very suspicious cheeky grin like he knew this was going to happen. _"Oh gods, did Theo know this was going to happen? Is that why he insisted on leaving when we did, so he could pick this table and for me to talk to Granger more?"_

Professor Vector walked to the front of the classroom right then, "Hello everyone! Hope you had a delightful summer! Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, let's get right to it!" With a flick of her wrist the chalkboard behind her filled with the syllabus for the year. "Hope you lot picked your seats well, starting now you will be in a group project with those at your table. As you can see, this will take the class till the end of the year to get all the correct calculations. From there the three of you will individually find practical ways to apply your calculations to magic. Which brings us to the final part of the year long project where the groups of three will come back together to create a new spell based on all of their findings! Now I advise you to communicate completely and openly with each other to make space each week to work together. This is not a project you can throw off till the last minute to complete, I will be able to smell shoddy spells from a mile away. Take the time given to you to expand your horizons!" 

With that Professor Vector turned away from the class to let them start on the project outlined on the board. Theo had his hand tightly pressed to his lips trying to stifle the giggles that were leaking out around his fingers. Draco glared at his friend, the fucker knew, he had to have _seen_ something to get this type of reaction from him. "I hope you two truly don't mind me sitting with you now." Hermione said, pulling his attention away from his glare. 

"At least with you in the group, I can slack off as being the one driving force on projects." Theo said while dropping his hand and genuinely smiling at the girl. Draco wanted to punch him in the face, just for being even more handsome when he smiled. He may be straight but he knew when people were a work of art and Theo truly was handsome inside and out. 

"You also will be able to relax a little, Granger. We don't expect you to take our notes or do our part of the project. Unlike certain people you call friends." Draco smirked at her, "Plus, we know how to have pleasant conversations now, it should be a rather insightful year."

Hermione tinkled a little laugh, "As long as you two do not make me do all the work on this extensive project, I will happily have pleasant conversations with you both. I don't think I have ever had a conversation with you before, Nott, therefore you are on a better track record than Malfoy." Hermione genuinely smiled at them.

"Never call me Nott again if you wish to continue to have any conversations." Sticking his hand out towards her, "Please call me Theo from now on, literally everyone does. Don't think you are something special towards me." He winked at her to soften the blow but he wanted to make it clear he was not flirting with her, just making himself more comfortable. 

"Oh! I don't think I knew that, Theo. If I get to be so informal with you, please call me Hermione. But you," She said turning her attention to the boy sitting between them, "You only get to call me Granger, because I will only call you Malfoy." She narrowed her eyes in a mock glare but the slight lift at the corners and the smile on her lips gave away her true feelings. 

"Wouldn't expect anything less from you, Granger. It's not like we are best friends. We have only just started having pleasant conversations after all." Draco gave her the full blow Malfoy smile that was normally reserved for only important manipulations, this time it was genuine and only for her. He drew immense pleasure from watching her cheeks tinge pink again; he truly loved the color on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is a small chapter, but important things happened. I promise more is to come next week! It's just been a tad crazy trying to figure out my life. Who knew deciding to move to another state and change jobs could be so overwhelming sometimes :P I am excited about it but please stay patient with me!


	15. Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy, the amount of support I have been getting is just amazing! Thank you!  
> Also just a personal side note, A HUGE shoutout to my friend Austin who provided a new device so that I may continue to write and post. Truly blessed.

The rest of the week went smoothly for Draco, classes were interesting but not difficult, Prefect patrols were simple since the first week was only with your housemate, and he had the first Quidditch practice of the year. All in all, a nice simple week sprinkled with some light flirting with the literal witch of his dreams. 

Draco found himself walking into the Great Hall at the beginning of the second week with a small smile naturally resting upon his lips. That was until the morning post arrived. As soon as he saw his father's great horned owl fly into the hall, Draco's face fell into a neutral mask hiding his displeasure and anxiety of seeing Zeus flying towards him with a letter tied to his ankle. 

When the large bird descended and landed in front of him, Draco picked up a large piece of bacon, offering it to the creature. No need to be rude to the owl, it was not his fault he would be delivering words from his father. He used to look forward to letters from home but since the beginning of fifth year letters from home only brought questions, or sadness, or anxiety. The worst was when all three presented themselves in a single letter. 

_Draco,_  
I hope your first week being back at Hogwarts finds you in a good position. I remember back in my school days a room that was rumored to come and go. The rumor was the room resided on the seventh floor across from a large tapestry, it was said that one had to pace in front of it several times while focusing on what you need. It's all ambiguous drivel, one should focus on things that are as tangible as wood. I do hope you are keeping up with all of your tasks, and are hurriedly pursuing all that is required of you. I don't think your **mother could handle it** if you failed at being the best. 

_~Your Father_

It was a short letter, but one that brought all the anxiety and fear flooding back. He had somehow lost the focus on his tasks with a few simple flirty moments and school work. He knew the Dark Lord was residing at his house, but being away from Malfoy Manor, he let himself sink into the relative comfortability and normalcy of Hogwarts and forgot the importance of what he was supposed to be doing here. If the letter held as much merit as it seemed, his mother's safety depended on his ability to complete the two tasks set to him. 

He was supposed to patrol with Millicent one final time tonight before they started switching about with Prefects from other houses. He looked around the table for her since he was sitting between Theo and Blaise. She was with Pansy, at least it would make it easier to pull her to the side to talk to her. He braced himself for the attitude he knew Pansy was about to give him for talking to one of her best friends in private before even properly greeting her.

"Millie, may I have a quick word with you over here?" Draco gave his most charming smile to Pansy, "It will be just a few minutes, then I will be back to talk to you properly." He hoped beating her to the punch would placate her a bit. 

"Fine. You can have her, but I expect you to walk me to my first class before making your way to your own." Pansy pouted at Draco as he pulled Millicent up, leading her away from the rest of the Slytherin table. 

"I need to ask a favor, one I am willing to pay for, but I need you to make rounds by yourself tonight. Are you okay to do that?" Draco crossed his fingers behind his back, hoping that she wouldn't be fine with it so he could continue procrastinating starting his tasks.

"You aren't asking me to do this so that you can sneak off and hook up with my best friend are you?" Millie asked, narrowing her eyes slightly in judgement. 

"No." Draco answered simply without giving a further explanation which caused Millie to draw her own horrible conclusions. 

"You aren't asking so you can sneak off with some other witch... or wizard, are you?" she said completing the eye judgement she started.

"Fuck, no!" Draco sharply exhaled through his nose in frustration. "Where in the world would you get the idea that I would be hooking up with someone else, witch or wizard, while still with Pansy? I like my dick attached to me, thank you very much. Don't even hint to her that you think that was even a possibility. _If_ you must know, I just recieved a very important letter from my father and have.... some things... I need to look into for a .... very important... wizard. If you know what I mean, if you don't then just know its ... important." He shrugged, not knowing how else to convey the _importance_ without saying important every three words.

"Oh! Um, yeah I think I understand to an extent. There are rumors that, um you have _important_ things to do. But I will only cover for you just this once. I truly don't want to be sequestered into helping you more often than this." She said honestly to him, turning and leading the way back towards her friend that would set fire to them with her stare if she could.

"I'm ready for you to walk me to class now. I hope the two of you have had an amazing conversation. About whatever it is you were talking about without me." Pansy said cattily while standing up, handing Draco her book bag with expectation and never asking him to carry it for her. 

With a nod to the rest of the table, Draco walked out of the Great Hall with Pansy hanging off one arm and both their book bags hanging off the other. He walked her up the tower to Divination even though he needed to be in the dungeons for Potions. He knew he was going to have to break up with her sooner rather than later, she was too much. Her expectations were extremely high, she already demanded more of his time than he truly wanted to give, and she was a major gossip. If he wanted to keep what he was doing up on the seventh floor a secret from the rest of the school he could not let Pansy Parkinson know what he was doing.

They slowly made their way up to the tower. Parkinson just kept rambling on and on about all the gossip she had heard already this week. "And Susan Bones, is now with Anthony Goldstein! Can you believe that? She wrote with Ernie all summer and a week into school dumps him for Anthony. She is a trollop! But nowhere near as that Hanna Abbot! Do you know what she did?" Pansy paused in her ramblings long enough to look up at Draco with expectancy of his answer. 

All Draco could do was think about the fact that this stupid mindless conversation was taking up time he could be using to complete the tasks assigned to him. He really needed to break up with her. It's been absolutely ridiculous dating her anyway and he truly would not have time for her. So when she finally paused in her gossip, he made a very calculated decision. He was going to end this now, before she got hurt more than she would. "Pansy, I don't care. I honestly do not care one single bit about who is dating in this school. But as you were endlessly chattering, I realized I can't do this anymore. I should have done it the first night back at the castle when you asked if I was breaking up with you. I am in fact breaking up with you. I truly can't do this anymore and I do not see a point in dragging this out further than it needs to be." He leveled with her in such an honest way he could even hear how much of an arse he was being. 

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! Are you fucking breaking up with me in the middle of the gods forsaken hallway while walking me to class? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? You don't get to break up with _Me_! Our fathers are already in discussion about our marriage contract. You aren't ending this relationship now." Pansy was causing quite the scene now, she reached up to poke Draco in the chest gearing up to yell further with the assistance of the physical assault of her pointy finger.

Draco casually reached up pulling her hand away from where it was about to jab him, "Pansy, I already told my father not to start any marriage contracts, especially with your father. I have too many other important things to be focusing on right now, marrying you is not something I am willing to do. I am breaking up with you." Being blunt about this breakup was the only way Draco could see her accepting it. With that he draped her book bag on her still outstretched hand, turned on his heel making his way back down to the dungeons for Potions. 

Pulling a card from Madeye Moody, Harry Potter heard the phrase “Constant vigilance!” in his head when he stood up from his seat at the Gryffindor table to quietly follow behind the exiting Malfoy. He knew that continuing to trail behind Malfoy would be a problem soon, but he couldn't give it up just yet. Malfoy was hiding something, Harry just knew it, he could almost tangibly touch the fact that he knew something was being hidden. What Harry did not expect to find was himself hiding in the shadows while Malfoy broke up with Parkinson not five feet in front of him. The poor girl looked like she was about to cry or murder someone. Harry shouldn't have expected anything less from a cold hearted Slytherin. But witnessing the anguish on the girls face somehow made Malfoy seem even less human to him. Who just breaks up with someone in the middle of the hallway?

Casually standing up from the Slytherin table, Blaise followed Potter who was following Draco. What a silly little game of follow the leader they had inadvertently started playing. Theo just smirked at the fact that two of his best friends were now chasing after Gryffindors but continued slowly eating his oatmeal. Blaise was standing maybe two feet behind Harry when Draco and Pansy started into their very public display of dysfunction. He shuffle stepped quietly up behind Harry, leaning over to whisper into the unsuspecting ear. "Did I miss something while staring at your arse, Potter?" 

"Fuck!" Harry gasped at the unexpected whisper over his right shoulder. "Zabini, what the fuck are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I have been following that cute arse of yours following Malfoy around for a week now. If I were a betting man, I would put my money on you having a crush on Draco." Blaise smiled brilliantly at the young wizard while keeping his eyes on the large scene before him.

"What? No! I don't have a crush on Malfoy!" Harry whisper shouted, while still trying to keep hidden in the shadows. "Wait, did you just say I have a cute arse?" He couldn't help the slight blush that crept up his cheeks. He had always taken the time to appreciate fit men. But this is the first time any man has said something remotely close to flirting with him.

Glancing over at Harry to see him blush gave Blaise the courage to continue his flirts, "You know that's exactly what I said," He leaned even closer to the ear he was whispering in, "I would love to see it bent over my knee and pink with a few handprints." He smirked as Harry's face turned even more red and made a few sputtering sounds. "I've seen the way you look at certain wizards, Potter. Just because you are with the Weasley girl, doesn't mean you can't also be with a fit wizard." For whatever reason today was a day that the Slytherins were being blunt, and Blaise wanted Harry to know. 

"I... Um I don't know what you mean... by that, Zabini? How can I be with someone else when I am with someone already?" Harry didn't deny that he felt the attraction to the dark wizard or other wizards for that matter. He just didn't know what Blaise intended with him. 

"Haven't you ever heard of a _coetus fidelium_? A faithful group? A threesome? A Throuple? A mé·nage à trois? I'm pretty sure that beautiful little of witch of yours wouldn't mind sharing if you didn't mind sharing." Blaise brazenly whispered with his lips nearly pressed up against Harry's ear. So close he could feel the heat now radiating off Harry's cheeks, feel the subtle shiver that ran across his whole body, and watch the tip of his very pink tongue slip on and wet his lips.

"Is... is that something you... um wo-would... um would that be something _you_ are interested in doing?" Harry stuttered out while trying not to get overly excited, little did the world know but Ginny and he had already had a similar discussion. They were both quietly open to the idea of a polyamorous relationship but neither had any idea how to make one possible.

"I clearly just stated that would be something I was interested in doing, Potter. Do I need to escort you to Madame Pomfrey to get your ears cleaned? Or a dictionary to look up the big words I used? I want you, Potter, and Weasley too. I'd gladly take both of you any time, any place." Blaise licked the edge of Harry's ear and gave his arse a little slap. 

Harry let out a very soft strangled moan, "I'll... um I will talk Ginny tonight... no I will talk to Gin at lunch, this can't wait till later."

"Good. Now that everything is set, why don't we make our way down to Potions so we aren't late." Stepping out of the shadowy alcove Blaise grabbed Harry's upper arm pulling him along. Harry seemed to be in a bit of a daze with the new information now playing in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the new ship. I’m into the idea of this throuple, I truly hope you like where I go with them. They will be a small side story, I don’t think I will dive deeply into their story but who knows? I should know but I don’t yet, so we will get to see where it goes together! :) Many many thanks to you for reading, commenting and giving Kudos to my story. I will update tags next week as to not give spoilers away to anyone who has not read this chapter yet!


	16. Sixteen

Walking into Potions was slightly awkward for Draco, he felt like the whole school was staring at him after his very public breakup. Malfoy's didn't do public displays of anything: affection, disagreement, or sadness. He practically had a screaming match with the Pansy, he could feel his father’s wrath for making such a scene. 

It was like he was six years old all over again; they were walking in Diagon Alley, he had seen the new Nimbus on display in Quality Quidditch Supplies. He had thrown an actual crying tantrum when his father wouldn’t take him in to see the new broom. Without a word to Draco, Lucius grabbed him by the upper arm; apparating without warning back to Malfoy Manor. When they arrived he struggled not to vomit all over the entry carpets, his father did not care that his stomach was rebelling from the sudden jerking motion of apparation. Lucius dragged Draco to his private study, pulled his cane back and beat Draco with the unforgiving wood until he nearly blacked out. “Don’t you dare make a spectacle like that again. Ever. Malfoy men are always put together, always in control, and under no circumstances do we ever throw a tantrum.” His father's words were ingrained into him so deeply, that he could feel the ache from the bruises he had received from that beating just thinking about the scene he and Pansy had caused. 

The truth was, no one really knew what had just happened. No one was staring him down, or even aware what transpired in the hall on the way to Divination tower because anyone who had witnessed it had not been able to pass the message onto their friends. Everyone was still in class, no rumors had spread through the Great Hall, no one was sprinting down the halls shouting what they witnessed. In true retrospect, Draco had nothing to fear walking into Potions, yet he could not shake the paranoia that they all knew. He quietly made his way over to his usual table, waiting for Blaise or Theo to show up and sit next to him. He tried to not let his shoulders creep up towards his ears to hide his embarrassment, so he sat as straight as an iron rod forcing his shoulders to stay tucked down behind him. Just as he was about to give up on either of his friends showing up. Blaise sauntered in with a rather red looking Potter, he plopped himself next to Draco. “You alright, mate? I know Theo is usually the one who checks in on you but... um I know what happened with you and Pansy.”

Draco snapped his attention over to Blaise so fast he felt a small pop in his neck causing the whole room to spin for a second. “How in the bloody hell do you know about that already?” He felt like the rug had been pulled out from under his feet, he could feel his breathing increase in speed, almost to the point of hyperventilating.

“Calm down first, Draco.” He waited about fifteen seconds for Draco to take a single deep breath before continuing. “I know that being a Malfoy means you don’t like the world to know your thoughts and feelings. I know because I was walking right there, I was flirting with a new crush. No one told me, no one is talking. I was just there. Deep breaths, my friend. Deep breaths.” Blaise awkwardly patted his back in what he hoped was a calming gesture.

“Oh gods, I am fucked if my father hears about this.” Draco dropped his head forward resisting the urge to bury his face in his arms. 

“What’s that? You’re not running off to tell your father something? I am shocked!” Blaise tried to lighten the situation by reminding Draco he used to be a little prat when he only hung out with Crabbe and Goyle. Always running his mouth with ‘My father will hear about this!’ statements. 

Draco just groaned “I know I was a little shite, but this could actually have serious consequences if my father finds out.” He sighed, turning more fully to look at his friend. “Distract me, tell me about your new crush you were off flirting with.” 

It was Blaise’s turn to blush slightly today. “Ah well you see, it’s, um, actually two someone’s. They might already be a couple. I might be trying to finagle my way into their existing relationship. And I think it will actually work. They said they would talk to their partner and get back to me.” Blaise let loose a rare crooked grin, he normally smiles with perfected practice. A smile used to entice, manipulate, or encourage, but his rare crooked grin was given in moments of true happiness; moments when he was truly himself.

“I do not believe I have ever seen you this invested into potential retaliations before, who is the lucky couple? Anyone I know?” Draco was grateful for the distraction and the fact that at least one friend knew what was going on with him.

“Um... You know who both of them are, yes. I just do not want to jinx anything that could potentially happen with them. It would be new for all of us to enter into a _coetus fidelium_ , it will not be an easy transition for everyone in our school to see a happy threesome couple. So let's just keep this between us, pretty please.” Blaise batted his eyelashes at Draco, bringing his hand up into a pleading position. 

“As long as you can help keep the spotlight off the scene Pansy and I caused today, I will do whatever I can to keep your budding relationship away from public view. But you will owe me.” Draco smirked at his friend, he tried not to notice when the smirk fell off his face and his eyes darkened with lust as one Hermione Granger came rushing into class seconds before it started.

Hermione was normally not late to classes, she usually was one of the firsts into her seat waiting in excitement for learning. She however just had another row with Ronald ‘Only Thinks with His Dick’ Weasley; who she had just caught with his hand up Lavender Brown skirt in the middle of the gods forsaken corridor. She had to take away points from her own house not once, but twice since both of those frisky morons were in her house. She was fuming that her friend was the one misusing his title as Prefect, not even the Slytherin’s had been caught abusing his power this year. She was mortified it started in her own house. 

When she finally settled into the table next to Harry, she really looked at him. His face was flush, his pupils blown wide, and completely zoned out. “Harry,” she waved her hand in front of his face with no response. “Harry,” She tried again, waving more frantically, finally she placed her hand on his shoulder. “Harry!” He jumped about six inches out of his chair.

“Fuck! Hermione, when did you get here?” He looked at her in slight confusion, scanning his eyes around the room before they landed somewhere over his shoulder. As soon as they stopped moving, his face turned a scarlet so deep she had only seen it beat by Ronald ‘Will Fuck Anything in a Skirt’ Weasley. She really needed to come up with shorter nicknames for the boy she once had a major crush on. 

“I have been here for a few minutes now, trying to get your attention. You seem to be off in your own world, are you okay?” She laid her hand over the back of his searching his eyes with concern. 

“Oh, um, yeah I’m alright. I just was um... having a bit... of a hot... of a daydream.” He shrugged trying to not bring too much notice to the fact that his eyes kept darting over her shoulder to look where Blaise was sitting. 

“Must be some daydream. I have only ever seen Ron match you in color.” She teased, “What was it about?” She asked him in a teasing tone but the curiosity was very real for her.

“Oh um, it’s rather personal, a tad ... um ... sexual in nature...” He trailed off looking over her shoulder once more.

“What do you keep looking at? Is there something in my hair?” She ran her hand through her unruly curls, knowing full well that the action would make them more frizzy than they already were. But she was more paranoid of having something in her hair than frizziness; she wouldn’t put it past some of the boys to try and throw things into her hair again.

“What? No. It’s just something someone brought to my attention in the hall by the Divination Tower.” Harry said bringing his eyes back to meet hers this time successfully not looking back at the dark haired boy that was so tantalizing. 

“What were you doing at the Divination Tower? That is on the other side of the school and up three floors.” Hermione was looking at him like she wanted to check him for a fever or something for him to go so much out of his way before class started.

“I was trailing Malfoy. I watched him break up with Parkinson, I didn’t realize they were still together. But with him breaking up with her makes me think he is up to something even more, if the womanizer Slytherin Prince is walking away from someone is pretty telling. I then had an interesting conversation with Zabini.” Harry said seriously, at the end his cheeks turned slightly pink.

“I mean, would you want to date Pansy Parkinson? I honestly do not blame him for wanting to get out of that controlling relationship. I do need to let you know that I caught Ronald in the midst of some fraternization with Lavender Brown. And I had to take away 25 house points from both of them for making it such a public affair.” She sighed hating having to be the one who was responsible among her friends.

“Bloody hell, since when is a little kissing in the halls worth 50 house points?!” Harry assumed he knew what his other best friend was doing. 

“Harry, I would not have taken away any points if it was just kissing, I am not one to do that kind of thing. Ron had his hands up Lavender’s skirt, they were definitely somewhere wet, and she was loudly moaning. They were not being discreet at all, I also caught three second year’s trying to watch what they were doing. It was highly inappropriate hallway behavior if I do say so myself.” She huffed that her friend would think she just jealously took points away from her own house. 

“Fuck. Ron should know better! He should have at least gone behind the tapestry in the charms corridor, I showed it to him on the Marauder’s Map just the other day. I’m shocked she let him get that far out in the open.” Harry was surprised his friend had done such a sexual act out in public. 

“I am positive, Ronald’s new girlfriend has a bit of a voyeur fetish. She knew exactly who was watching, it was disgusting actually.” Hermione frowned at her continued thoughts about the whole thing. “We should start whatever potion Slughorn has been rambling on about this entire time. And you can tell me about that interesting conversation you had with Zabini later.”

As soon as Potions class was over Draco was out of the room, making his way to Arithmancy quickly to sit at their back table. He was looking for Theo, he hadn’t ever come to Potions and it made him worry about his Seer friend. Theo was not one to miss classes, he was just as studious as Granger. 

It was like magic, he thought about her and she appeared right by his side. “Hello, Malfoy, I heard about your break up with Pansy. I honestly can not say I blame you for not wanting to date her anymore. But now you can move on to someone better.” She said, laying a gentle hand on his now stiff shoulder.

“How did you hear about that? You were in Potions with me, and I did not think anyone else was around who was in Potions. Well, besides Blaise that is.” He was truly curious how she would already know, but he was trying not to let the heat of her hand sink into his soul.

“Oh, Harry was there.” She said offhandedly before her eyes went a little round; she should not have said that. Trying to make up for the mistake, she continued, “ He was talking with Blaise, I think they both witnessed the break up.” She hoped he did not pick up on her momentary lapse, she almost said Harry had been following him. Sometimes she was just so loose with her tongue when around Draco Malfoy.

“Is Potter still dating She-Weasley?” Draco seemed to ask with a lot of nonchalance, but he thought he figured out which relationship Blaise was trying to get in. His friend had a type, not physical type but personality and Golden Boy and his chick sure fit that type.

“Yes, Harry and Ginny have been dating since the end of the summer. Why?” She raised an eyebrow at him.

“Oh, just pure innocent curiosity, Granger. Nothing to worry your pretty little head about.” He smirked at her watching how her cheeks tinted the slightest color of pink.

“You think my head is pretty?” She breathily rambled out quickly without thinking.

“Of course he thinks your head is pretty, Hermione. Who would not appreciate such a beautiful face, with that wild mane, and the sexiest mind around.” Theo appeared at her side, wrapping his big arm around her shoulders in a side hug. 

Draco felt a sudden burst of jealousy and had to smother down the glare he wanted to five his friend. Since when did Theo and Granger have such a comfortable friendship? “Where the hell have you been?” He tried to tame his aggression with a question. He could tell from the strange look Granger gave him and the shit eating grin Theo gave him that he did not do a great job. 

“Is that _concern_ I hear in your jealous voice?” Theo grinned even more, “Could it be because you wish to embrace the ever beautiful and most delightful Hermione Granger in a hug too?” Theo’s grin turned into an almost villainous smile, he knew he was baiting Draco into admitting something. 

“Think what you will, Nott, Granger is her own woman that does not need to be pawed at by a big brute such as yourself.” Draco’s pale skin bloomed crimson around the collar of his shirt, but the color did not travel up to his cheeks, for that he was grateful. 

“Boys! Be nice!” Hermione admonished while giggling slightly at their unusual antics. Well, unusual for Draco, Theo was always playful and touchy feely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I left you all hanging on the throuple. I just ran out of time to make it flow correctly. I promise to bring them back!


	17. Seventeen

Draco sulked the entire Arithmacncy class. Professor Vector was droning on about the importance of subtle variations in placement of numbers within runes. “If you look here class the four is placed in the upper quadrant of the ‘M’ we know we are talking about the four basic elements. Water, Fire, Earth and Wind. Who knows what the underused fifth element is? Yes, Ms. Granger?”

“The fifth element that is under recognized is Metals, most don't realize the importance of the material their cauldron is made of. For example, Wolvesbane needs to be brewed in a copper lined cauldron in order to react with the Nighthowler root and make the potion opaque.” Hermione sometimes over delivered her answers. This used to bother Draco, but it was merely because he was jealous of the plethora of knowledge that was held within her brain. 

“That is correct Ms. Granger! Now, why is it important that we know the basic elements are being used in this calculation?” Professor Vector asked the class. “Yes, Mr. Nott?”

“Please, Professor, just call me Theo. The importance in this calculation is that you have to add a piece of each element into the spell. If a spell with a four ‘M’ is cast outside, around a fire or candle placed on the earth, on a rainy day the effects of the spell are magnified forty times that of just casting it without the elements. For example casting _Lumos_ without the tip of your want lights up, enough to maybe see a room. But with the elements you could create a large beacon instead of a small wand tip of light.”

“Very good, Mr. Nott,” Vector said, ignoring Theo’s request to go by his first name. “Mr. Malfoy can you explain the variant difference if the four had been a five in the upper quadrant?” 

Begrudgingly Draco answered, “If the five appeared in the upper quadrant, it requires iron to make the spell work. Specifically wrought iron that has been worked over with a hammer as well as a wand. Typically the iron would be shaped into a small round ring that would sit an inch or so from the tip of your wand. “This would dampen the intensity of the spell cast and is why most Healers will carry a wrought iron ring in their pocket. A well placed _Bombarda_ with a dampening ring will restart a heart instead of causing it to explode.”

“Very good indeed. I expect great things from this group’s projects.” Vector gave a curt nod to the table before walking away. The rest of the class sent glares their way with the unexpected favoritism. 

When class ended he took his time packing up not really wanting to go to lunch. He knew he needed to eat because he did not have a large breakfast but the idea of going into the Great Hall and being affronted with whispering about what happened that morning with Pansy was unappetizing. He waved Theo on as he slowly packed his bag and meandered out of the classroom.

“Can you believe that insufferable prick? ‘A well placed exploding spell will restart a heart.’” A mocking voice spoke around the corner. “What a bunch of bullshit. Only a Death Eater would know that an explosive spell could work on restarting hearts.” As Draco rounded the corner he realized it was Cormac McLaggen speaking to the rest of his table. He was slightly increasing his pace so he could call McLaggen out when he heard Hermione’s voice in front of the oaf talking. 

“Actually, McLaggen, if you paid any attention to the various books available in the Library, you would know that using _Bombarda_ with a damper has been in practice since the early thirteenth century. If you have a problem with someone else’s ability to out think you, the problem is not with their ability but your lack. The only insufferable prick I see here is you, book up a book more often and you might not seem as insufferable.” Hermione said in a clipped tone. 

Draco tried not to be seen following that group with his mouth hanging slightly open. She had stuck for him, in front of a large group of people, but more importantly to someone within her own house. Do Gryffindors not have the same house loyalty and pride as Slytherins? But it caused him to give a small smile, the fact that she would place him higher than a housemate made him feel warm; the rest of the walk to the Great Hall was not as heavy. 

He sat down at the Slytherin table, between Blaise and Theo, when Crabbe and Goyle appeared across from him. Goyle looked around to make sure no one was sitting too close, and Crabbe glared menacingly at anyone who came within three feet of their seats. “We have been instructed to help you two in achieving the things in which you are supposed to achieve.” Goyle said quietly. 

“I have aspirations to achieve Goyle, I doubt you could keep up with the amount of reading that would need to be done in order to help me achieve anything.” Blaise said in a bored tone.

“We aren’t talking to you, Zabini. If you would officially pick the right side this would be a different conversation.” Crabbe grumbled in his gravely voice while cracking his knuckles.

“Malfoy, Nott, our assignment is to help you achieve. Our father’s sent both of us letters this morning. Telling us to give you our aide without asking too many questions. Just tell us what you need and we will get it done.” Goyle said with a hard nod from Crabbe before both started filling their plates with large amounts of food. 

As soon as the two baffling Slytherins lost themselves to food, Blaise kept training his eyes across the Great Hall to what Draco could only assume was the Golden Boy and his Redhead. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Theo smirk, he rounded on his friend. “Oh my gods, I was right? I knew it.” Draco said as Theo just winked at him. “How far does it go? Are you able to pick what you See now or is it still random?” 

“Whatever makes you think I’ve Seen shit?” Theo said while trying to hide behind his sandwich. “I never said anything.”

“Oh come off it, you keep meddling and you know it. Tell me does it help or hinder our friend?” Draco was trying to be discreet as to not bring attention to the fact they were discussing Blaise as if he was not sitting right next to them.

“I would say it helps, not just him. But all of us, we should do whatever we can to encourage what will start in about 10 minutes or so.” The shit eating grin was back on Theodore’s face.

“Are you developing on your own? Or were some of the books mother sent with you helpful?” Draco realized he had not really talked with Theo about anything significant since the first night at school and he felt like an arse. 

“Your mother has impeccable reading taste. The things she sent with me have been most informative. I really do need to write her a thank you letter. And just know I’ve only used you two as practice not to spy or meddle as you put it, I just need to hone my skill and it's easier when it's not on yourself; just someone you are close with. So thank you for being my unknowing volunteer.” Theo clapped him on the shoulder once. 

Just then Blaise slammed his hands down on the table, standing up quickly “Alright you lot, I just remembered I have a thing in the thing. See you all later.” He quickly walked towards the exit of the Great Hall. Draco and Theo Grinned to each other as both the Gryffindors Blaise was chasing walked out right before him.

“Ginny, I have something I need to talk to you about.” Harry whispered quietly to the redhead sitting on his left, eyes darting around to make sure no one was paying them attention at the Gryffindor table. “Remember how a few weeks ago we talked about that... _thing _... we are both interested in?” He gave her a pointed look hoping to enact the right type of response.__

__“You mean _the thing_? The one with the... um third?” Ginny thought she understood where Harry was going with this, its not like they had many secrets from the rest of their friends, but wanting a polyamorous relationship was something they agreed would be best if kept on the quiet side. _ _

__“Yes, I was cornered by a potential today. He was the one to make the suggestion, and the assumption. I swear I didn’t tell him anything about our conversations, but said I would bring it up to you. It would be a little unconventional in the sense that he is technically not someone either of us would have just picked.” Harry continued but didn’t know if he was able to bring the full surprise to the situation without just telling her who it was. He just did not want to be overheard when he told her, or have anyone question her reaction. “I said I would talk to you at lunch. And then let them know, but I think it would be better if you came with me.” Just then he felt eyes on him across the room, looking around he made eye contact with Blaise._ _

__“I would be willing to have an introduction. I think it would be better to all have a conversation than play a pass along message. Do you think you could get them to meet with yes?” Ginny was not looking at Harry trying to continue the casual eating she had started before this conversation. It was important that no one realize they were up to something._ _

__“I am pretty sure I could make that happen in about three minutes.” Harry said out of the side of his mouth to her, so he didn’t have to break the eye fuck he was getting from Blaise._ _

__“Well,” Ginny said loudly to the table, “I am absolutely stuffed and have so much homework to do, would you care to join me in the library, Harry?”_ _

__Before Harry could get a word in, “Oh! I have so much homework as well, do you mind if I join you two?” Hermione began gathering her things._ _

__“Yes, I do mind.” Ginny quickly said without thinking about how it sounded, at the look of absolute hurt she amended, “I was trying to be polite, ‘Mione. I’m going to take Harry out by the Black Lake and snogg the daylights out of him. You seem to have an aversion to watching people snogg, if your reaction to Ron and Lavender is any indication.”_ _

__“Please, leave me out of your snogg talk. I don’t want to think of my best friend and little sister together in any way. It’s bad enough that I know you two are dating, I don’t need to hear about you two snagging.” Ron groaned._ _

__“Yes, well no one like to actually hear you snogging. Maybe you and Lavender might want to think about the polite thing to do and go away from people, instead of pawing at each other in the middle of the common room.” Hermione huffed in annoyance at Ron’s double standards. “Thank you for being honest, Gin. You two go have fun at the lake, I will make my way to the actual library.” Hermione said sweetly before glaring at Ron one more time for good measure before leaving the table._ _

__Harry had only been half listening to what was going on around him as he kept staring down the gorgeous dark man across the room. “Right then, are you ready Harry?” Ginny asked standing. Harry gave a single nod, then tilted his head towards the door. Hoping it was enough of a signal for Blaise to follow._ _

__Harry and Ginny stepped out of the Great Hall holding hands, Harry led the way towards the front entrance of the castle, he pulled Ginny beside one of the large statues guarding the entrance._ _

__Seconds after they stopped Blaise appeared beside them. On the opposite side of where Harry had been looking for him. “So,” he started, when he was interrupted by a “Holy fuck, how the fucking fuck did you get there?! Why the fuck are you walking around scarring people? What the actual fuck do you want, Zabini?” Ginny was proficient at using fuck in all its variant forms._ _

__“You sure have a pretty mouth on you, don’t you Weasley.” Blaise purred at her in response to her outburst. “I assumed Harry had talked to you? Was I incorrectly interpreting that eye fuck you gave me just minutes ago, Potter?” He turned and looked Harry in the eyes once more._ _

__Harry gulped, “No, you are correct in that, Blaise. Ginny, this was the third I was telling you about. I didn’t want to say at the table, but he figured it out on his own and approached me. I think I want him in.” he started, then corrected, “No, _I know_ I want him in. I think he will balance out the two of us nicely.” He gave Ginny and Blaise a nice smile._ _

__“Well, he _is_ rather handsome,” Ginny was not trying to hide the fact that she was undressing him with her eyes. “How would this work? The three of us? How do we make it equal?” _ _

__“I think it would be important to establish rules, such as doing things together or not at all. It’s unfair to think that the two of you can fuck around in the Gryffindors common room, and I would have to be sequestered alone, all by myself, in my cold, dark, dungeon room.” Blaise was definitely open to whatever they were willing to give, but he did not want to feel left out in the relationship he would be starting with them._ _

__“I also think we make a rule to always be honest within our little group. No one gets left out, if there is a fight we fight together, if there is love we love together. No one stands on their own.” Harry said passionately, he didn’t want this to turn into a Blaise and Ginny show he just watched on the sidelines._ _

__“I think it's also important that we spend time outside of the castle together. I don’t want this relationship to be only stuck within the castle walls. If we are going to start building something based on honesty and trust, I want it to withstand the world as well.” Ginny said accepting that this was going to be the direction they were going. She was okay with it from what she knew of Blaise Zabini; he was a decent Pureblood. His family did not take the side of the Dark Lord in the first war and he wasn’t taking that side now. Making up her mind this is what she wanted for her and Harry, she grabbed the front of Blaise’s robes dragging him down for a quick searing kiss. Releasing him as quickly as she grabbed him, she then turned to Harry who was used to her dominating kisses and was prepared to sear her mouth just as quickly. Ginny then stepped back and made a gesture for the two boys to kiss._ _

__Harry gulped hard, although he had fantasies about being with another man, this would be the first time he had ever actually had a chance to start something with one. Blaise saw Harry’s uncertainty and knew that he would be Harry;s first same gender kiss. Taking the initiative Blaise grabbed the front of Harry’s robes much like Ginny had grabbed his, leaning forward to he gave Harry a beat of time to pull away before sealing their lips together._ _

__Harry melted into the kiss, this was a different type of sear than what he had with Ginny, but just as equally appealing. Next thing he knew the three of them had passed each other around in searing kisses until he was more red than he has ever been before in his life. “Okay you two, we need to maybe take a walk down by the lake. We just started this and we should not take this further while hiding behind a statue next to the entrance.” He put one hand on Blaise’s chest and the other on Ginny’s waist, and guided them down towards the lake. For the first time since finding out he was a Wizard, Harry Potter was very happy._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing this story with me! I officially have move date. There might be some weeks I am late posting, but I am trying not to have to go on hiatus. So please remain patient with me! Thank you to everyone for the wonderful comments, support and the friendships that are developing!


	18. Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always major thanks to my wonderful Beta!

Draco wanted to slam his head on the table, as soon as Blaise left the Great Hall, Crabbe and Goyle had not shut up about helping with the tasks the Dark Lord had assigned him and Theo.  
Unluckily for him, he actually needed help, which meant he would have to put up with the two goons for the rest of the time it took him to finish his two tasks. Or at least the one task of repairing the cabinet, he would need help to find it tonight and then help keep watch as he banged away making repairs. 

It’s not like he couldn’t ask Theo or Blaise, they both would willingly do whatever it took in order to help Draco achieve anything he needed to do; he just did not want to bring them into the Dark Lord’s twisted shite more than he had to. Theo already had his own shite to muck through, being able to convince the madman that he was an Oracle and not just a Seer was going to require a great deal of acting. Draco was grateful once again for his natural ability as an Occlumens, it made his ability to blatantly lie easier. Plus no one would think that the son of Lucius Malfoy would be anything less than wholeheartedly into the Dark Arts, it was strange for him to think about how much he was quietly defying his father. Being half in love with a muggle-born witch would be enough to get him disowned, but actually thinking about doing something about it now that Pansy was no longer in his life would get him killed. If the right people knew of his betrayal, they would gladly smite him down in order to rub it in his father’s face how much of a disgrace he raised. 

Before he could get lost in those dark thoughts, Draco slammed his hands down on the table while standing up. “Crabbe, Goyle, follow me. Theo, I’ll talk to you later, mate, enjoy your reading.” He said walking away from the Slytherin table without a backwards glance, knowing full well that the goons would be following him. He didn’t make it very far before he was stopped in his tracks by the feisty best friend of his recent ex-girlfriend. 

“Did you ask me to cover for you in order to hide from Pansy? Because that’s pretty fucked up, Malfoy! How could you just up and end it with her without any notice?” Millicent was trying to intimidate him by puffing out her chest and poking a finger in his direction. 

“I do not know what Pansy told you, Millie, and it is really none of your concern; however, we have not truly been together since the end of last year. I did not write to her once over the summer holidays nor did I see her. It was her insistence that we were still together that caused me to actually have to break up with her. She is just going to get in my way this year. I have too much to do than to be worried about her precious feelings or how I’m not spending enough time with her. It had to end, and it is unfortunate it had to be public but she would not listen otherwise.” Draco spoke coolly and quietly as to not draw more attention to the large break up from this morning. 

“You really haven’t been together all summer? She said that you two spent weeks together in the French Riviera, alone no less.” Millie raised a questioning eyebrow. 

“You are free to ask Theo, he will verify my whereabouts this summer, as I did not go more than three days without seeing him. Now if you will excuse me, I have somewhere to be.” Draco gave her a curt nod before stepping to the side and continuing out of the great hall. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Millie go over to talk with Theo probably to verify that he was telling the truth. It was going to make Pansy look like an idiot when the truth of this summer was spread around faster than the fact that they broke up. 

When Draco made it out of the Great Hall without further interruptions, he turned to his once constant companions. “Are you two seriously that eager to serve the Dark Lord?” he mumbled so only the two could hear him. They nodded their heads vigorously, it was not surprising to aDraco that they would follow whatever direction their father’s had given them. “Follow me then and do not ask questions.” He headed straight away to the seventh floor without making any detours or getting stopped again. 

He knew the place across from the tapestry, it was where the Inquisition Squad had stopped Dumbledore’s Army from continuing their meeting. It was also the first time he had wrapped his hands around Hermione’s hips, he thought back to how just last week he had put his hand there again in the Potions storage room. He tried not to think how he would have rather wrapped his hands around her hips right now instead of walking into what would eventually lead to the death of one of the world’s greatest wizards. He tried not to think about how doing this very act he was signing more power over to Voldemort to control him. 

Draco suddenly felt like the walls of the castle were closing in on him, his breaths started coming in small tight increments, his heart race increased significantly, and his eyes started stinging like he was fighting back tears. _“What the fuck is happening to me?”_ he thought as they approached the part of the hallway where he would have to use his mind to create the room he desired. He stopped right before he needed to think, pressed his backside to the wall and leaned forward placing his hands on his knees. _Inhale for four. Hold for four. Exhale for four._ He repeated the mantra in his head literally as if his life depended on it. Maybe it did. If these attacks kept up he would never be able to get his work done the way he needed to, and it would cause him his life.

“What’s gotten into ya, Malfoy? Ya aren’t like you used to be. Ya used to command this school, has it been that bad since your pa went off to Azkaban?” Goyle mumbled to him in what could actually be considered concern. The two baboons that used to follow him around like lost puppies had the emotional range of a tablespoon, concern was not something Draco was used to seeing from either of them. 

“I am perfectly okay now. It’s a medical condition that the healers have not quite figured out how to fix.” Draco lied smoothly, “It just causes shortness of breath and lightheadedness, they think it has something to do with how my low iron count interacts with my magic. Too much power, not enough balance, they are making a new potion for it.” It always surprised him how easily he could lie; how he mastered the ability to manipulate. 

“I didn’t know, I’m sorry. I won’t bring it up again. You aren’t going to die are you?” Goyle mumbled on, “I’m terrified of dying.” He simply stated his fear, not thinking for a moment that Draco or Crabbe would use that information against him. Once upon a time, the little prat Draco used to be would have held it over his head. But this Draco, who just suffered a panic attack, would not think to mock the boy for something he too feared. 

“I’m not going to die from it, it will be a simple fix once they get the balance right. Thank you for your concern. Alright, on to business. I am going to pace here for a moment, let me know when the door appears.” Draco began pacing back and forth in front of the wall opposite the tapestry thinking, _“I need the room of things hidden, the room of things forgotten, the room with broken pieces but all the things to fix the pieces.”_ He kept thinking as hard as he could, repeating the over and over again and on his seventh pass Crabbe and Goyle both let out a gasp. He stopped his movements and looked up from the ground he had been staring and there was the door. 

With slightly trembling fingers, Draco reached for the handle, wrapping his hand tightly around the cool metal, he turned the knob. Using more force than was probably necessary, he shouldered open the door. When the door swung wide magical torches lit the entire room swinging brightly against the bottom half of stacks upon stacks of clutter. Shock spread across all three faces as they realized they were entering a room larger than a quidditch stadium packed to the max with every sort of _thing_ you could imagine. This was going to be more work than he ever had done in his life. “Well, you two wanted to help. You get to help me find a very specific cabinet in this pile of shite.” 

Crabbe and Goyle stood at the entrance to the Room of Hidden Things mouths agape at the sheer amount of stuff in the largest room they had ever seen at the castle. It was going to take the three of them awhile to sort through enough to find the cabinet. Or at least Draco hoped it would take the awhile, the longer it took to find the cabinet the longer the Dark Lord had to wait. If the three of them could not find it in a timely manner, the Dark Lord could not punish them if they were working towards his goals, right?

Hermione found herself alone in the library at her favorite table by the Arithmancy section. Since the class was so small, hardly anyone ever came over to this area, plus the sun filtered into the high windows just right. She snuck her hand into her book bag and brought out a blue sugar quill, quietly opening it and sticking the tip between her lips. It was her one guilty pleasure, read or study while sucking away on the sweet lightly flavored candy. With her parents being dentists, she had always been told that too many sweets were bad for the teeth. But magic made everything better. She could get away with eating as many sweets as she wanted as long as she used the peppermint candy floss when she was done. The peppermint candy cleaned teeth better than brushing alone could ever do. So she indulged, sucking on the candy while reading away. Her peace was suddenly interrupted by a large frame plopping down next to her. 

“Do you have another one of those hiding in your bag, Hermione?” Theo's deep voice whined at her right, causing her to jump just a little. "I wasn't able to get anything sweet at lunch, and I am withering away without any sugar in my system." He dramatically slumped down on to the table, flopping his big hand in her direction. "Save me, Hermione Granger, you're my only hope."

"Did you just offhandedly quote Star Wars to me?" Hermione was more surprised than she expected that Pureblooded Theodore Nott knew Star Wars well enough to quote it to her. 

"Whatever do you mean?" Theo gave her his standard cheeky grin letting her know he knew full well what he was doing. "How about it, Hermione? Are you going to give me a sugar quill or do I have to continue to suffer?" He batted his eyelashes at her in the most obnoxious way possible. 

"Oh, alright. But you are going to get what you get and not throw a fit." She said, pulling out one of the orange quills. They were her least favorite, she wasn't above pawning them off on someone else so she could keep her favorites for herself. 

"You wound me, no one likes the orange." Theo whined even more.

"I warned you not to throw a fit." Hermione stuck out her tongue at him. Since school started this year, Theo had been coming around her more often to just hang out. She could not tell you why her first reaction to him on most occasions was very childish; like he was an annoying yet lovable brother. “Besides trying to steal my good sweets, what do you want, Theo?” 

“To just basque in your glorious presence, of course.” He brought his hand up to support his head against the palm while resting his elbow on the table. “And to ask you to read over my Potions essay. I think I covered all properties that syrup of arnica has, its alternatives and why the syrup is better than the powder.” He handed over a scroll that was at least 32 inches long. 

“Of course I will read it for you, do you mind looking over mine? I did a similar subject study on syrup of helleborne.” Hermione didn’t even wait for his response before handing over her own 34 inches of parchment. “It’s nice being able to have someone look over my work too. Both Ron and Harry tend to just get glassy eyed if that try to read anything I write.” She gave him a genuine compliment, and other boys might have taken it as flirting but Theo knew that she meant it as friendship. 

“Brilliant, since they aren’t to be turned in for another week, do you mind if we meet back here the day after tomorrow and exchange them back? I’m interested to see where your work goes!” Theo gushed almost as excited about reading her paper as he was about her reading his. He couldn’t explain it to his other friends, but the friendship he and Hermione had created in just a few weeks felt like something that ran deeper than your average friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for continuing to read!


	19. Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Beautiful People! 
> 
> I am so grateful to everyone while waiting for me to post again. It has been a stressful month and moving to a new state was much more of an undertaking than I expected. But the most amazing news is my new job is fantastic, my new home is 93% put together and my roommate is a fantastic human who keeps me sane. It has been a journey to get here but now I am ready to start posting regularly again.
> 
> **TRIGGER WARNINGS!!**
> 
> **Panic Attack and descriptions with blood!**

Draco wanted to scream! It had been eight days since the first time he and his minions had started working harder on the task the Dark Lord had set him; four hours since they started working their way through more of the junk in the Room of Hidden Things today, two hours since Crabbe left because Draco yelled at him for not being productive enough, one hour since Goyle left to go get something to eat, fifteen seconds since he dropped another trinket on his foot, and no time at all since he huffed out his frustration. _"This room is a nightmare. How the fuck am I supposed to get anything done in this mess?"_ he thought to himself. But being a rather sane wizard, he did not answer with any advantageous thoughts. 

Without realizing what was happening, Draco's breathing rate started to increase. The short shallow pants caused his body to start producing a lot of sweat like he was running from a full fledged Manticore. His heart was beating with a rapt so fast that he was getting light headed. When the unexpected tears started streaming from his face, he realized he was in one of the worst panic attacks he had since they started occurring. He pushed his way through the path he had created working into the room. With the tears blurring his vision, he struggled to move forward towards the exit. He tripped over a large chest that wouldn't budge when he tried to move it earlier, bruising his knees and scraping his palm as he caught himself on the hard stone floor. The force of the fall kicked up a cloud of dust, causing his already spasming lungs to shutter with deep racking coughs. The dust also caused even more tears to stream from his eyes, with shaking hands and arms, he began to crawl towards the exit that had to be in front of him somewhere. 

He had the sudden thought that this is where he would die, under a pile of forgotten magical items that crushed him into place only to be finished off by choking on the dust clogging his airway. It was enough to paralyze his movements for a few moments before he had to move away from the swirling debris that was puffing up around him that smelled like old magic. The torches that lit the room showed the swirls were indeed sparkling with bits of blues and greens from dried out old magic. His hand finally slapped the stone floor as his vision began to blur from lack of pure oxygen and whatever the remnants of magic he had breathed in. 

Draco knew that he needed to make it to the door quickly, often dust laced with dried magic would cause hallucinations. He already felt whatever magic had been inhaled into his system course through his body. The Muggle drug movement of the late 60's early 70's started when a wizard realized inhaling old magic sent you on a psychedelic trip and shared it with some unknowing Muggles at a music show. From there Muggles have tried to recreate the experience and feeling that was the magical high, they always missed the mark. However, he never had planned on ever getting high, drinking was one thing, but the hallucinations were not something he ever wanted to deal with. 

Finally, Draco's hand slammed into the wooden frame that surrounded the door to clean air. Scrambling out into the hallway as fast as he could, Draco dragged himself closer to the drape hanging on the wall opposite the door to the Room of Requirement. As his back hit the wall he watched the door slowly disappear until he invoked the Room of Hidden Things again tomorrow. The knowledge that he would not be escaping the room anytime soon brought a fresh round of tears. It was not a very Malfoy thing to do, but Draco no longer cared; the realizations had started to set in after the third day in the _Room_ , the Dark Lord expected him to fail at least somewhat in one or both of his tasks. He was using Draco as an example to Lucius and fellow Death Eaters, cross me and you will pay or your loved ones will pay was the fear tactic the Dark Lord had used in the past. 

The pretentiousness that usually came with ease to those who bore the name Malfoy, was eluding him. The panic, the stress, the harshness of his reality were all wearing him thin. It had only been eight days since he started, but the dark shadows under his eyes were starting to not only be permanent but growing a deeper shade of purple; grossly contrasting with his pale skin. And the longer he sat on the cold stone floor of the hallway the more he knew this was the year he was going to die. 

A fresh round of crying came on harder than before as the first real hallucination began. Draco watched a blood covered Dark Lord pull himself out of the very wall he had been staring at, crawling across the hallway towards him. It didn't help that Draco knew this was not really happening, it felt and looked very real. His body was shaking as he was trying to hold in the screams that were wanting to escape his lungs. 

As the bloody figure made its way towards Draco, he was horrified to find it morphing from the flat nose and round, bald body that the Dark Lord currently possessed to that of the petite frame of his mother. Tears of blood were trailing down her face and she tried to speak loud enough for him to hear. The sight of his mother in such a state sent him into even more panic. He crawled towards her in horror, the closer he drew the more he could hear her quiet words. 

_" How could you do this to me, Draco? This is all your fault. I shouldn't be dying, Draco. What have you done to me?"_ The face that mimicked his precious mother was now slowly starting melt away, turning her into a pile of gore that caused him to vomit the bile that had been sitting close to his throat since he laid eyes on her form emerging from the Dark Lord. He screamed in anguish as he watched her melt away, the words ringing in his ears. _" You did this to me...." "Your fault..." "All your fault..."_ The tears were streaming down his face uncontrollably, every time he took a breath in a little hiccup would follow. His whole body was ready for the traumatic experience to be over, he just was not very lucky lately. 

On shaky hands and legs he crawled back to the wall, only to watch the gore that once represented his mother turn into Theo. His friend was laying on the ground with his eyes open wide, blood pooling around his head in a halo of death. Draco shook harder looking at the lacerations that covered Theo's body, claws had ripped and torn through his friend, shredding his insides to pieces. 

Theo quickly morphed into Blaise, who's arm looked as if it was freshly bitten off as blood was spurting out with each pump of the heart. "Draco, mate, why did you not warn me this was coming? You knew the Dark Lord was grooming you. Why did you not let me know what they would do to me for not joining up faster? You could have prevented this. All you had to do was let me be a Death Eater like you. I would have been a better Death Eater than you. I would have killed to save my mother's life. Theo's life. You just let them die to save yourself. It's all your fault." Blaise's harsh words floated out of his mouth and surrounded Draco like a blanket until all he knew was the truth of the words. It _was_ all his fault. 

Blaise then began to switch forms; the blood that was spraying across the floor dissolved and left nothing but stone in its wake, the hooded figure that now stood before him had its head bowed so Draco could not see the face. Another hooded figure with a clear Death Eater Mask came up and placed a glove covered hand on the shoulder of the hooded figure. "My son, I am so proud of you. You have pleased the Dark Lord. He will make you his successor now. All will bow to you and know the power that is the name, Malfoy!" with that the hooded man raised his head and pulled the Death Eater mask off the proud father. An older Lucius with more scars across his face, stared at the hooded figure. "I know, father. But the Dark Lord has chosen you to be the sacrifice for my success." With that a large dagger was pulled from within the cloak and was plugged into the heart of his father. When the look of shock spread across Lucius's face the figure dropped the hood and turned to look at Draco. It was an older, harder version of himself. 

Hermione was waiting outside the Prefects Lounge for Draco again. He was supposed to have met her over an hour ago so they could start their rounds early tonight. If she was honest with herself, she would have known this was going to be the way it was today. Ever since Harry had asked to help him keep an eye on Draco, Hermione had become slightly obsessed. She had been paying close attention to him, and started recognizing that he was not showing up for meals or classes like he should. In fact, he had not been to all three meals in over a week. It was weird for her to know that he was not where he was supposed to be most of the time. She told herself it was Harry's fault for dragging her into what she mentally called Draco Watch.  
_"That's it!"_ She thought to herself, _"I am going on patrol by myself."_

With head held high and determination clearly planted on her brow, Hermione began to walk her assigned halls of Hogwarts. _They_ were supposed to cover the fifth, sixth, and seventh floors. She would make her way up from the fifth floor checking the Prefects bathroom, the statue of Gregory the Smarmy, the hidden corridor behind it, and the entrance to the Ravenclaw tower. Not all the Prefects knew about the alcove to the side of the door that Ravenclaw students were notorious for using as a make out point.

She found one fourth year Gryffindor trying to sneak into the Prefects bathroom on a dare, she hated having to take away points from her own house but the bathroom clearly was marked as _Occupied_. Luckily no one was behind the statue or in the hidden corridor, and there was only a first year Ravenclaw in the alcove who was stuck on the riddle and could not get into the common room. _I’m tall when I’m young, and I’m short when I’m old. What am I?_ the eagle head knocker asked Hermione when she was helping the young girl into her common room.

"A candle!" she answered cheerfully while reassuring the first year that she did belong in the house known for wisdom.

On the sixth floor, she cast her Patronus to announce in the boy's bathroom that she was coming in to do a check. Having to go into the boy's bathroom at all brought up her annoyance in Draco again. _Where the hell is he?_ she thought as she marched two boys out of the bathroom who were making out so loudly they had not heard her warning and both jumped when she came barging into the room. They begged her not to tell anyone that they were in there together, it seemed some Wizarding families were not as open as others. Shaking her head and scolding them off to bed made her sad. It reminded her of time she would scold Harry and Ron. Now she rarely talked to Ron, and Harry was so busy that it wasn't often that she got to spend any time with him. Especially him without Ginny, not that she disliked Ginny she just missed one on one time with her best friend. 

It was on the seventh floor that Hermione could tell something was amiss. As soon as she rounded the corner from the entrance did she hear noises of clear distress. Breaking into a swift walk, almost jogging but never running, she came into the corridor outside the Room of Requirements to find Draco on the hallway floor in absolute hysterics. Watching the tears stream down his face as he mumbled _I don't want this to be my fault._ over and over again broke something within her. 

Hermione rushed to Draco's side, "Are you hurt anywhere? Is something broken? What's your fault?" her questions came faster than a flash flood, giving no time for Draco to respond. It would not have mattered if she had asked the questions slowly, she could tell that he was in his own space and not fully present in the moment.

"Malfoy! Snap out of it! Tell me what's wrong!" she tried to gently pry his hands from his face. After several failed attempts she resorted to blunt force, using all her might to pull one hand away. "Draco! Gods dammit! Look at me!" Hermione half yelled. At the sound of his first name he finally looked up at her. 

"Hermione? Oh gods, Hermione, please don't melt. I couldn't stand it if I had to watch you melt. You're too pretty to watch melt. Please, please don't leave me. Don't melt." Draco had fresh tears at the sight of a whole Hermione, he was still in the midst of a full panic and drug attack but her presence did calm him just enough to get the mumbling to stop. 

"Melt?" She asked afraid of the answer, "Look at me, Draco. Both eyes. Look at me!" She was shocked with how blown his pupils were, like he was high on some kind of drug. 

"Gods, you're so beautiful." Draco reverently whispered while bringing a hand up to cup her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for hanging on to this journey with me. The next few chapters are going to be a fun ride! How will Hermione react to being called pretty by Draco Malfoy? Only time will tell! Stay tuned!!


	20. Twenty

When Blaise Zabini convinced Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley to let him into their relationship, he had not expected them all to fall completely into such a deep level of intimacy mentally, emotionally, and physically. If he was honest with himself, the authenticity with the two Gryffindors was expected, but the understanding the previous pair was able to give him, the openness with which they applied affection and the willingness to banter were delightful surprises. 

It also came as a _very pleasant_ surprise that Harry had an invisibility cloak. This had already allowed the Gryffindor pair to sneak into the dungeons almost every night for the last week. Some nights they stayed until almost dawn talking about themselves, their likes, their dislikes, the way they grew up, what the infamous Wizard felt upon finding out his true identity, how growing up in the magical world was so different from the Muggle life Harry had. Other nights they all worked on assignments snuggled on the bed together, Ginny had a sharp tongue with a mind that matched. Even being a year younger than the boys, she would often have suggestions on how to improve their essays or correct their wrong assumptions about potions. But Blaise's favorite nights were the ones they spent tangled up in each other's arms, leaving a trail of hickeys on each other's bodies in places only they would ever see. It was tantalizing when they would pass in the halls knowing just where they left their marks on each other. The Wizarding World often accepted multiple partners with ease, but no one was ready to accept a Snake amongst the famous Lion Duo. 

Blaise was not always okay with the fact that Harry and Ginny got to touch each other in public while he hid himself in their shadow, he would love to hold either of their hands and walk them to class. Alas, it was not the time to break the social criterion that was the delicate ecosystem of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But when the time was right, he planned to slam the Golden Boy against the nearest wall and snog him, then pull his fiery princess into the mix and put on a show for anyone who wanted to watch. 

He had to suppress his excitement until that day came _“Or until I have them both back in my room.” _He thought as he left his table and walked across the Great Hall towards the exit, making sure he tapped his nose three times and winked at Ginny who was keeping watch for the single tonight. They had come up with this system when they realized walking up to each other’s tables would raise immediate questions and unwanted attention.__

__He waited in the stairwell that led down to the dungeons until he felt three taps on the underside of his left shoulder. It was difficult not to make it obvious that there were two people following him underneath an invisibility cloak while holding the door to the dungeons open for longer than necessary for him to walk in._ _

__He felt like he was developing the subtle skill of sloth-ness rather nicely, until he looked up at the fireplace and Theodore Nott winked at him. _“Oh bloody hell!”_ Blaise thought to himself, he had been trying with all his might to not be suspicious yet completely forgot one of his best friends was a fucking _Seer_._ _

__“Blaise, mate, could I have a word with you?” Theo asked while pristinely folding the Daily Prophet and laying it on the coffee table in front of where he was seated._ _

__“Um, right, yes, I just have to put _something_ away in my room real quick and then I’ll be right back out to join you.” Blaise said while trying to discreetly wave the invisible duo into the corridor that led to his dorm-room._ _

__“I’m sure the _somethings_ will so kindly wait for you while we just share that quick word.”   
Theo winked at the area beside Blaise, knowing full well that two Gryffindors were trying to stay hidden._ _

__“Um... right.. right... I... I’m coming” Blaise finally conceded while shuffling towards Theo, who just was waiting with the patients of a saint for his friend to come over._ _

__When Blaise was a few steps away from Theo he spoke again, “I know that the _somethings_ followed you over, might I suggest they either meet you at your room or unveil themselves as to not be rude?” A tiny gasp was made by a very invisible Ginny Weasley, but that was the only indication that they had actually followed Blaise over to Theo._ _

__“Lovers,” Blaise said in dramatic whisper, “I will meet you in my room, please give Theo and me a moment of privacy.”_ _

__After a solid three minutes of quietly waiting, Theo finally spoke again, “I do not care who they are, Blaise, I know they make you happy. But the reason I called you over is unfortunately tonight is not a good night for you to have them in your room. I am on my way to go meet Hermione, she is going to be coming down from the seventh floor within the half hour with a very high Draco. I will need you to take Draco into his room and fix him up with a Pepper-Up Potion, the Baruffio Brain Elixir you got in Madrid, and call one of the house elves to make him a plate of sandwiches, he has not eaten since breakfast.”_ _

__“Now tell me exactly why I have to use one of my more expensive potions and give up my Culbatizing exercise?” Blaise knew it had to be serious if Theo was calmly telling him what he was going to be doing, normally Theo is a joking type of man, but right now it seemed as if he was the oldest dry book in the Library._ _

__“Draco has been spending exuberant amounts of time doing one of the two tasks he was given. He has come somewhat to a breaking point. I have Seen that we have exactly two chances to make sure he ends up on the best path for him. _This_ is the first moment for him, as his best mates it's our duty to take care of him properly, don’t you think?” Theo waited for Blaise to acknowledge the truth of his statements with a nod. “Brilliant, now off you go, I would say you have enough time to make out with the two of them for five minutes before I need you to be back here and ready for action.” Theo waved his friend off to go meet with his Lions._ _

__Blaise quickly made his way to his room, pausing at his door once again to wait for his hidden couple to make their way in before he closed the door with a quick snap. "Okay you guys, Theo said I have to help him and Draco with something so I only have a few minutes." said while making giant hand gestures to try and touch the pair still hiding under the cloak._ _

__"Did you tell all your friends about us, Blaise?" Harry demanded harshly to his left, giving Blaise a direction to try and pull the cloak off._ _

__"I have not told a soul, as we discussed. This is still too new, I want it just to be the three of us for a while longer." Blaise hoped the honesty rang true in his words._ _

__"Then how the fuck did Theo Nott know that we were there?" Ginny nearly shouted while stepping out from behind Harry with hands angrily on her hips. "We agreed that this was ours, I don't need any of my brothers to find out I'm willing to shag not one but two Wizards at the same time. Harry is just lucky he is Ron's best friend or I am sure they would have all cornered him by now." Her face was turning a rather brilliant shade of red, it seemed the infamous Weasley temper did not skip over the youngest._ _

__"I don't know how to tell you this, Gin, but your brothers did not spare me because I was friends with Ron, in fact I have been threatened an inch from my life and the only reason they would not outright kill me is because they like me." Harry shrugged at her, "But that doesn't excuse you telling anyone, Blaise. We had an agreement."_ _

__"I know we did, and I would never break your trust. You two trusting me is the best thing that has happened to me in my life, I would not do anything to harm that. There is something not very many people know about Theo, and it is really not my place to say, but he knows things." Blaise tried to plead with the brave Lions he was so enamored with without betraying Theo._ _

__"Most people could not just figure out that the three of us are together, we have been too cautious." Ginny glared at Blaise as he started to pace in worry that he was going to lose them or betray one of his best friends._ _

__"Theo is special... He is... You two can not speak a word of this to anyone. Swear on your lives." Blaise decided that them trusting him was more important than anything else. When both Harry and Ginny had nodded in agreement, "Theo is the seventh son of the seventh son."_ _

__Ginny's eyes grew wide, "Oh, well in that case I see what you mean by “he just knows things”. Thank you for trusting us, Blaise. Now, come here and give us some of those sweet lips before you have to go follow Theo's orders." she said, calming down almost immediately after hearing those words from Blaise._ _

__"What does that mean? Why are you just now okay with Blaise telling people, Gin?" Now Harry was the one with hands angrily fisted on his hips._ _

__"I will explain it on the walk back to the common room. Do you want in on this or do I get to just make out with Blaise in front of you?" Ginny always got what she wanted and Harry let it go in order to step into the two sets of arms that brought more comfort than anything else._ _

__

__Theo smiled at Blaise's retreating back, little did his friend know he had found the ones he would spend the majority of his life with. It was rare for one so young to find not one but two soul-meets. He then stood from his comfortable reading spot to go to the entrance of the dungeons in order to made sure the Professor Snape was still doing inventory in the Potions Store room, before briskly out to start his hike up to the fifth floor where he would meet Hermione and Draco. Before the night was over, three more people would know who he truly was, he was excited and nervous about being known as a Seer to more than just his best friends, but the others would be in his life for a long enough time that he knew it was okay to let them in now._ _

__He was able to make it to the fifth floor without catching anyone's attention, propping himself against the wall in order to wait for his favorite Arithmancy project partners to make their way down to him. Draco should be able to keep it together long enough for them to make it down two sets of stairs. Theo estimated he would have to carry him the last six sets to be able to get him tucked in without veering from the path that keeps Draco intact._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is not a spelling mistake here, Soul-meets are different than Soul-mates. Soul-meets are people you are not fate designed to be with, but people with similar soul paths/frequency that if you happen to meet them your soul sings.


	21. Twenty-one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m only one week behind this time! I will be getting better at posting consistently against... hopefully!

"Malfoy," Hermione was trying to pry Draco's hands away from her face, he was clearly not in his right mind. "Malfoy, honestly! What did you take?" She tried shaking his shoulders to dislodge his hold on her face, but the movement seemed to just draw him closer. 

"You know what? I have wanted to be this close to you ever since you punched me in the face in third year." Draco said while trailing his fingers down her cheek, "I know it is not normal to be attracted to your attacker, maybe I am into a little S&M?" He moved his fingers on his left hand further down, wrapping them around the back of her neck. He continued to ramble on, "Maybe I would be into it more if you were the one throwing punches." He was moving his lips closer to hers as his ramble began to turn into a whisper, "If I promise not to tell, could I kiss you? I can tell your lips are going to be so soft, like your hair. Has this frizzy mess of curls always been this soft? I would have never made fun of it if I had known it was so soft." 

Draco's lips were mere centimeters away from Hermione's when she finally caught herself leaning into him. “Malfoy!” She said with no response from him. “Draco! Stop!” That finally got his attention, “You are not kissing me while high on something. I would hate for you to regret it. What did you take?” She demanded of him trying to pull away to get a little space between them. 

“I would not regret kissing you, I never have regretted it before in any other dream. At least you are not melting.” He reiterated again. She gave him a look of absolute concern, this was the third time he mentioned her melting. 

“Draco, you can tell me, I won’t take away house points, I just need to know. What did you take?” Hermione insisted, putting her hands on his chest to push him away again as he was leaning close as if trying to breathe her in. 

“I did not take a thing, but I am pretty sure I came in contact with dry old magic while in the Room of Hidden Things.” Draco shrugged, brushing the tip of his nose along her hairline. “You smell amazing, like apple blossoms. I love apples, they are my favorite food.” He was back to rambling, but at least she now knew that he was in contact with old magic. Which can be dangerous since there is no way of knowing exactly what was inhaled so you cannot just use any potion or spell on the person who came in contact with it. 

“What were you doing in the Room of Hidden Things?” She automatically asked, her curiosity knew no bounds and would ask questions and the most inappropriate of times. 

“Oh, the Dark Lord sent me there. I’m supposed to finish _his_ cabinet. But I really don’t want to, but I think mine and my mother’s life depends on it. I can’t be positive but my father did piss off the old bastard so it’s probably true.” Draco would be mortified to know that he started using lazy language in front of a lady and that he was telling Hermione his secret interest. “You are so pretty, I should sleep in your bed so I could wake up and experience living sunshine every day.” He said gazing into her eyes longingly, she realized that he truly meant what he was saying. Draco Malfoy had a crush on her and was openly flirting with her on the seventh floor. It made Hermione’s heart skip a beat. She would not deny that the attraction was mutual. 

“Draco, we need to get you down to the hospital wing. You can tell me more along the way okay?” Hermione was trying to help him stand up so they could get moving. When he finally got to his feet, he was swaying all over the place. 

“Will you hold me?” Draco asked with a sincere ache that nothing would prevent her from saying yes in that moment. Without hesitation, she wrapped an arm around him, draping his arm around her shoulder. He had gotten exceptionally taller over the summer, her hair barely hit the top of his shoulder. Holding him close to her felt like home in ways she never would have expected in someone who called her _Mudblood_ for the very first time.

Trying to remove herself from the very uncomfortable new feeling surrounding her, Hermione started giving directions instead. “Come on Draco we have to make it down several flights of stairs. And I expect you to carry most of your own weight.” That felt more familiar and easier to handle than the actual possibility that _Draco Malfoy_ had deeper feelings for her than just light flirting to piss off Ron. 

Hermione ended up half dragging Draco to the stairs furthest away from the Gryffindor common room. She kept looking around to make sure that no one was out of their rooms after hours, even though she was helping a drugged out student that didn’t stop her from her other duties as a Prefect. She kept telling herself that she was just making sure her fellow Prefect was safe and not enjoying the warm heat of being snuggled next to a nice smelling male. She did not talk to Harry and Ron about her need for physical affection as neither of them were very touchy. Harry lacked affection as a child so it did not come often from him but when he did give a hug it's very intense and filled with affection. When on the very rare occasion of Ron giving out hugs they were stiff, dry and awkward. Being wrapped next to Draco felt comforting, _"I am not taking comfort when I should be the one giving it, this is just part of my duties. Nothing more._ " she kept telling herself, maybe one time she would believe it. 

Halfway down the first set of stairs Draco leaned his head on top of hers, blurting out "Your hair smells nice." He twisted his free arm up into her hair contorting his body into an uncomfortable turn while still trying to walk down the stairs. "Can I put a lock of it in my pillow so that I can always dream of you every time I breathe your scent in while sleeping?"

"Draco, that's very sweet in a creepy way, but no, you cannot have a lock of hair. And you should turn yourself right or you will fall down the rest of these stairs and take me with you. Both of us do _not_ need to end up in the Hospital Wing." Hermione tried to hide the fact that he made her blush. She knew if it would have been any other context he would tease her for making her blush, she was glad he was high telling her this.

When they made it down to the sixth floor Draco demanded that he needed to go to the bathroom, "Alright," Hermione relented, "But you only have three minutes before I come in there after you." She warned him before sending him in, "And remember to wash your hands!"

"If I take longer, Granger, it's only because you threatened to come in and see... You will like what you see." He cheekily winked at her before unceremoniously bopping the tip of her nose with his long index finger. 

Hermione just rolled her eyes, she was _not_ going to be thinking about what _Malfoy _looked like in any state of undress. She was _not_! She was going to think about their Arithmancy assignment. They had not met in a week outside of class, she needed to plan a schedule to organize when the three of them had availability to make significant progress on their group part of the project. She was already half way done with the rough draft on what she needed to do on her own portion of the project. If working with the two Slytherins was anything like working with Harry and Ron, she needed to be prepared to handle a majority of the work in the group portion to keep up her grades at the level she demanded of herself. __

__It had to have been longer than three minutes at this point, Hermione started tapping her toes and biting her lip in impatience. _" I did warn him I was going to come after him, should I go in there and check on him?"_ She was just going to give into the urge to check on Draco when he walked up quietly beside her. _ _

__"You're going to bruise that poor lip of yours, Granger," Draco reached forward to pull her lip out from between her teeth when the action of him moving finally triggered her delayed response to his presence._ _

__"Oh Shit! Draco!" She said jumping back and slapping at him, "How are you so quiet? You are drugged on old magic!"_ _

__"You just don't pay attention to your surroundings. Always stuck up in your head." Draco continued his motion forwards tapping on her temple instead of pulling out her once trapped lip. "You, Miss Granger, spend all your time over thinking and not watching the world revolve around you." He leaned into her space even more than he had already been. Hermione froze in place against the wall, watching him come closer to her. "Do not fret, I remember your rule, I can't kiss you while "high on something" as you put it. But one day soon, Miss Granger, I am going to kiss you like you have never been kissed before.”_ _

__"Uuhh... I... I will think on that, I need to get you to the Hospital Wing now. You are too far gone on whatever magical drug you took." Hermione stammered, once again trying to force control over the situation to make herself comfortable again. She grabbed Draco by the arm and began to pull him towards the flight of stairs, "You really are too smart to be doing drugs, Draco."_ _

__"Did Hermione Granger just call me smart? I think I may be dead. And for the record I did not do drugs, I accidentally inhaled old magic while working in the Room of Hidden Things." He staggered into her while trying to make its way down the hall._ _

__"What were you doing in the Room of Hidden Things? How do you know about the Room of Requirement?" Hermione was very curious as to how Draco knew about a room that she herself only found out about last year._ _

__"I am under strict orders to complete the tasks assigned to me by the Dark Lord, I am not supposed to really talk about it unless it is with someone who knows what I know. But I know you won't share this information with anyone. Not even Potter. I trust you, Granger." Draco said as he pulled her into his so when he staggered he would not bump into her again. "And I have known about that room for awhile. Do you not remember I was part of the team of imbeciles that captured you for Umbridge?"_ _

__"Of course, how could I forget you were on the inquisition squad? And what do you mean you are completing tasks for the Dark Lord?" Hermione began to worry her lip again, _" Fuck! Harry is right! Malfoy is working under the command of Voldemort._ " Hermione thought while trying not to snuggle in closer to the handsome boy's taller frame. _ _

__"I will tell you, but I must swear you to secrecy. My father is a wanker and has us throwing our lot in with the Dark Fucker. He threatened my mother! I don't want to help him, in fact I think, _he expects me to fail_. I have two impossible tasks that I have to finish before the school years end, and honestly I don't have a fucking clue as to how I am supposed to finish the first, let alone the second. Did you fucking know that magic cupboards existed? I bet you did, you are so smart. You know almost everything there is to know from this fucking school. You could teach half the classes. You are smart and beautiful, its so un-fucking fair." Draco was rambling so quickly that Hermione would have struggled to keep up if she had been anyone else. _ _

__"That's enough talking for the night, Draco." Theo said as Draco and Hermione stepped around the base of the fifth landing. "You're late, Hermione. I expected you two here five minutes ago. I can take the fool from here.”_ _

__"Oh! Theo, you scared me!" Hermione jumped back a little at the deep treble of her new friend's voice. "Wait, what do you mean I am late?" This night was keeping her confused and showing things in new and weird ways._ _

__"So many questions, so little time. I expect you will follow us all the way down to the dungeons in order to make sure we don't get in trouble for being out of the common room after hours?" Theo asked as he looped his arm around Draco on the opposite side of Hermione._ _

__"Theo! When did you get here? Did you come to try and steal the prettiest girl in the world from my arms?" Draco pouted at his best friend, he knew that he was not good enough for Hermione Granger but, gods dammit, did he know that his best friend would be good enough for her. Theo could steal her away from him right at this very moment._ _

__"No need to get you pants in a twist, Draco, I am here to get you down to bed and make sure you don't break both of your necks by collapsing on the next set of stairs. I don't intend to steal Hermione away from you." Theo patted Draco on the shoulder to calm him down but the words more than the action calmed the high Slytherin down the most._ _

__"You have not answered my question, Theo. Also, what is preventing me from taking away house points and putting both you and Draco in detention?" Hermione put her free hand on her hip and tried to glare over at the taller boy._ _

__"All in good time, Hermione. We need to get Draco down to the Dungeons as quickly as possible, I have Blaise waiting with a few potions I know we will need. I need you there to know which order to give them to Draco, but then I will answer any and all of your questions. I promise." Theo gave her such a sincere look that Hermione just gave a single nod before looking away to watch their progress down the stairs. She let her thoughts wonder to what exactly Theo could mean by those words._ _


	22. Twenty-two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All!
> 
> I do apologize for the long wait between chapters, time no longer has meaning and what I thought was like three weeks through the holidays was actually two months! HOLY CROWS! Anyway, thank you for being patient with me. I hope you enjoy this chapter and my goal this year is to keep posting more consistently. And on time to my made up timeline! Enjoy!

By the time Hermione, Theo and Draco had made it down another flight of stairs, Draco could not even stand on his own two feet. When Theo picked him up and carried him over his shoulder, Draco began to babble incoherently about drowning hippogriffs, swarms of merfolk, and the fact that his best friend had the most perfect arse. 

The situation was becoming more serious with each step they took, but Hermione could not help the slight snort that came out of her nose as she listened to Draco rant about 'the fact he could bounce a Galleon off Theo's tight arse.' Harry and Ron would never be able to joke about that, Ron was too uptight when it came to looking at anyone's arse. It was bewildering that boys could be so different yet all the same. 

When they finally made it down to the dungeons, Hermione led the way to the door, slipping right past the optical illusion like it had never been there at all. “How many times have you been down in the Slytherin Common Room?” Theo questioned Hermione’s ability to just know where the common room entrance was located. 

“This is the first time I have actually been here, but as a Prefect I know where all the Common Rooms are located, their passwords, and several of the hiding places around each. More of the Prefects would know these things if they took the time to read the pamphlet _To Be The Perfect Prefect_ or _Hogwarts; A History_ which both outline the essentials to inter-house unity and cohabitation." Hermione was used to having to dole out information like this, no one ever read the handouts.

"I read 'em both, did you know? But who wants the Snake who killed an innocent Hippogriff to build interpersonal relationships with? Do you have any sugar quills, Granger? I want a blue one." Draco pouted at the fact Hermione did not just hand over a sugar quill. Hermione was surprised Draco read both the Pamphlet and Book, _and_ that his favorite sugar quill was the blue one which was _her_ favorite. If she wasn’t careful she would start to calculate how much she had in common with the blonde Slytherin Prince.

"We can't mix sugar with the potions we are about to give you, Drakey." Theo shifted the dead weight of his best friend over to the other shoulder. "Plus after lugging your fat arse down five flights of stairs you do not need any more sugar."

"My arse isn't fat, it's fit. Granger, tell him my arse _is_ fit!" Draco's demand was so sincere that Hermione simply nodded her head in agreement and mumbled 'It's fit.'  
"See! My arse is fit! You should have to kiss it in apology for calling it fat, Theodore." Draco slurred the words as if he was 6 glasses deep in Firewhiskey. 

“It seems, Mr. Malfoy, that whatever magic you inhaled is starting to rattle your brain. You haven’t asked me to kiss your arse in at least six months.” Theo was speed walking so fast it was practically a jog. 

Hermione was in a light run in order to keep up with Theo. When they burst into the most elaborate dorm room Hermione had ever seen, her mouth popped open in surprise. "What is this place?" She automatically asked, forgetting for a moment the seriousness of their situation. 

"Draco's room. What else would it be?" Blaise answered from right behind them carrying with him six large potion bottles."I brought a few more, I did not know what exactly the situation would be. I have the Pepper-Up Potion and the Baruffio Brain Elixir you asked for, Theo. And then grabbed Antidote to Common Poisons, Antidote to Uncommon Poisons, Calming Draught, and Dr Ubbly's Oblivious Unction just in case." Blaise walked over to the pristine desk in the corner of the room, setting down the six bottles while Theo laid the now unconscious Draco on his bed.

"What do I uncork first, Hermione?" Blaise looked at her like she had all the answers in the world.

"Why are you asking me? I am not a medi-witch. We should have taken Draco to the Hospital Wing if you two did not know what you are doing! I only came along because Theo said he knew what he was doing!" Hermione felt herself begin to slip into a panic, she really had not had this type of attack since after her first year. 

"You do know what you are doing, Hermione. That is why you are here. You have read practically every book in the Hogwarts Library, what do they say about curing unknown potions?" Theo was ever calm talking Hermione down from her panic like he did it all the time.

Hermione stared at Theo like he grew a second head, Theo just stared back giving her an encouraging nod. She took a deep breathe trying to steady herself, more importantly steady her mind. _'Okay, I have never been in a situation like this before, but I can figure it out. It cannot be more difficult than brewing Polyjuice Potion in the middle of the girls lavatory.'_ With that self encouraging thought, Hermione brought her attention to the potions sitting on Draco's desk. "Okay, I need to talk this through, if you have any input feel free to add it, other wise I need to work this problem out." She took another breath holding it at the top for four seconds before exhaling absolutely everything out, it was a steadying technique her father taught her. "Alright, we do not know when the first piece of old magic entered Draco's system. Therefore, we do not want to start with the Baruffilo Brain Elixir. Most logical place for that would be before the Pepper-Up Potion, and the Pepper-up Potion should probably come after the Antidote for Uncommon Poisons. That should come after the Antidote for Common Poisons, Dr. Ubbly's should not be used unless significant brain damage has occurred and we will not know if Draco needs the Calming Draught until he is conscious again. So Blaise, start by giving Draco the Antidote to Common, then Uncommon poisons." Hermione firmly concluded 

Blaise quickly uncorked the two potions before handing them over to Theo to administer to Draco. "We have to wait five minutes between each of those, Theo. We also need to turn him on his side." Hermione pulled her wand out and quickly transfigured a button she pulled from her pocket into a basin. She then cast quick _Aguamenti_ filling the basin with hot water. She then pulled a string from her other pocket and transfigured it into a large soft wash cloth. She pulled out a thimble, the final thing in her pocket, and transfigured it into a large bucket. "Blaise, help me carry the basin over to the nightstand, please." She picked up the bucket and dropped the cloth into the basin as Blaise picked it up.

"What are these for?" Blaise was treading carefully as to not spill water all over the floor.

"Same reason as to why we turned Draco onto his side. If he vomits, we don't want him to asphyxiate on it, and with how much magic is coursing through his system we can not risk using magic anywhere close to him. So we will be doing some things the Muggle way, like cleaning him up and making sure gravity helps us keep his airways clear." Hermione never gave herself enough credit, she was brilliant enough, calm enough and thought quickly enough that she could make a great Medi-Witch if she wanted to put her mind to it. 

After the first two potions went down with no incident, Hermione directed Blaise to give Draco the Pepper-Up Potion. They did not have to wait long for the potion to take effect once it was completely into Draco's mouth he sat up, swallowed then grabbed the bucket out Hermione's hand and vomited more violently than when Ron's Slug Hex backfired. "And that my friends is why we always keep a thimble in our pockets, you never know when you are going to need a bucket. How are you feeling now, Draco?" She grabbed the cloth out of the basin, wringing out the excess water before wiping the sweat away from Draco's brow.

Draco just stared at the sick in his bucket, not responding to the question directly asked of him or moving away from the copious amounts of vile sitting in his lap. "We need to give him the Brain Elixir. Now!" Hermione shouted at Blaise and Theo as she knelt to take the bucket from Draco's hands. "Draco, look at me." She moved her head under his to try and get his eyes to make contact with her own. She tried not to worry her lip while staring at the glassy eyed look Draco was giving her. Any Wizardfolk or Muggle who got high on old magic risked permanent brain damage if they were not treated quickly enough. Hermione had no idea how long Draco had sat in the hallway of the seventh floor crying before she got up there. Hermione tried waving her hand in front of Draco’s face to see if there was any response to the movement.  
“Theo, I am going to need you to lay Draco back down and pin his arms, he may thrash about. Blaise you are going to pour the potion into his mouth while I hold it open. And if he doesn’t swallow, I know a few tricks to get it down. We can’t risk magic around him even more so now that he is awake but unresponsive.” Hermione was glad that the Slytherin boys just took her direction without question.

They worked together quickly and silently to get Draco to take the brain potion. It went as smoothly as possibly with Hermione only having to massage Draco’s throat twice to get him to swallow all of the potion. By the time he finished the large vile his eyes began to clear. He blinked several times trying to focus on the three faces hovering over him in worry.

"Is there something on my face?" Draco asked while bringing his fingertips up to his cheek. "Oh gods, did you shave my head again in my sleep, Theo?" 

"Glad you have your memories, mate. You had us worried there for a while." Theo chuckled thinking about the time he used Narcissa's garden shears to crop the sides of Draco's hair. "And you haven't pissed me off today, just got high on something while you were in the Room of Requirement." 

"I was high on something? I don't remember taking anything, I think the last thing I put in my body was breakfast?" Draco blinked a few times as his eyes finally focused on Hermione. "Am I in the Hospital Wing?"

"I told you we should have taken him to the Hospital Wing!" Hermione glared at Theo before turning kinder eyes towards Draco, "No, we are in your room. Theo here seems to think that I am a Medi-Witch made me stabilize you. How are you feeling? Can you sit up, maybe we can get you something to eat?" She tried not to fuss over Draco considering they weren't close friends but after tonight she felt like they were definitely friends. 

Draco tried to sit up and found he did not have as much strength as he normally did and was about to fall back on the bed when he felt a small hand slide behind his shoulders and help support him into a sitting position. He was trying not to over focus on the fact that Hermione then slipped behind him in bed to use her shoulder and hip to help support him while leaving her hand on his side. He had to swallow a few times to remoisten the inside of his mouth that unsurprisingly was very dry now that he was cognitive of her body touching his.

"Here, mate, I got the house elves to make you a plate of sandwiches and bring up a pitcher of pineapple juice. It does wonders for hangovers though it might be good for almost overdosing on... what did you take anyway?" Blaise asked while shoving a rather large platter of sandwiches in Draco's lap then turning and filling up a Hagrid size mug with juice. 

"That's the thing I did not take anything. Not on purpose anyway. I was in the Room of Requirement working on my ..." Draco stopped himself before he said the word task when he remembered he was comfortably leaning against Hermione Granger. "My project. I must have encountered something while in there." He finished lamely as he took the first bite of one of his sandwiches. 

Hermione was trying to remain as still as possible, there was a small feeling of butterflies starting in her middle as she realized she really liked the way Draco felt leaning against her. She tried to focus on her breathing to make herself calm down but all she could do was hyper-focus on two things; one: Draco Malfoy called her beautiful and hit on her several times that night. two: Harry was fucking right and Draco was helping the Dark Lord. However, she now knew that he was doing it against his will. She needed to get answers. 

It wasn't until after Draco finished his fifth sandwich that she was able to extract herself from the simple cuddle they were having on the bed. "Well, Draco, I am glad you didn't die tonight. Why don't you rest tonight and I can lecture you on ditching Prefect rounds tomorrow." She gave him the sweetest smile before turning to Theo. "Theodore, why don't you walk me out?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU AGAIN FOR WAITING THIS OUT AND READING STILL!!


End file.
